Suicidal Lovers
by Fanny Stars
Summary: Addison Knight está consciente de la patética vida que le tocó. Fue enviada por error a la mansión. Los vampiros se conectan con ella, sin saber los abusos que sufrió esa niña de quince años en su vida... Fue ahí cuando ellos le ofrecieron algo a ella que nunca nadie les había ofrecido a ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola~! Este es mi nuevo Fic, el cual tendrá OC's (? Y bueno no tendrá nada que ver con Komori, y sobre todo, no tendrá nada que ver con comedia. Espero que le guste la historia...**

* * *

><p>"Mas fea no pudiste haber nacido"<p>

"Maldita emo"

"Ni un animal tendría el placer de estar con alguien como tu..."

_Su alma se encontraba vacía, las últimas gotas de lagrima que un cuerpo podía almacenar fueron finalmente derramadas. Odia la escuela, su familia, su físico._

_Fue mandada a La Mansión Sakamaki por error. Ella era diferente, ellos lo sabían, las típicas chicas amables y sonrientes que llegaban como sacrificio se quedaban por debajo de ella, se interesaron por ella..._

_Las personas, la vida en si se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro de sentimiento en su alma pura..._

_Ella odiaba a todos, las cortadas en su muñecas y piernas eran visibles. Una personalidad fría e indiferente y a la vez tímida._

_Ella sufre acoso escolar, problemas familiares y problemas de salud. El rencor se apoderó de su alma._

_Ella es Addison Knight._

_Al llegar a la mansión, su vida cambia. Y no solo la de ella... Los seis vampiros se conectaran con ella de manera instantánea. Ellos le ofrecerán algo que nunca creían que serían capaz de ofrecer..._

_"No estarás sola nunca más..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de Suicidal Lovers. Creo que es algo... diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver en Fanfiction :/ Sobre todo algo diferente a lo que escribo :'v Aun así denle una oportunidad y díganme que les parece :3**

**Sin mas, aquí esta el primer capitulo...**

* * *

><p>— ¿Esta seguro que es la mansión?—<p>

— Se lo acabo de decir, no me gustaría ser descortés pero me pagan por traerla, no para contestar sus preguntas...— respondió el chofer con el ceño fruncido, luego de mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos decidió meterse al auto para luego irse...

La chica veía como la limusina se alejaba lentamente dejándola en ese desértico lugar.

La chica miró a su alrededor comprobando sus sospechas, no parecía haber vecinos. Empezó a caminar hacia la mansión cuando sintió gotas de lluvia, miró hacia arriba y vio que el cielo se había vuelto gris en cuestión de segundos.

Camino más rápido y llegó a una gran puerta. Un poco dudosa, tocó ligeramente y esperó, al ver que no recibía respuesta, decidió entrar.

La mansión era hermosa, no lo negaría. Comenzó a caminar por la entrada de la mansión hasta encontrarse con un estudio, entró inspeccionando detenidamente cada detalle de la mansión y se percató que había una presencia allí.

Un chico se encontraba durmiendo en un sofá, tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre, tez pálida y vestía con un uniforme escolar, era algo mayor, de unos diecisiete años cuando mucho. Era el tipo de chico que no le agradaban.

Suspiró al no encontrar más indicios de vida en aquella habitación, por lo que decidió despertar al chico que seguía durmiendo.

Acercó su mano a la suya y se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba, se sorprendió un momento ya que creyó que estaba muerto, pero volvió a sentirse estabilizada cuando el chico se removió incomodo en el sofá.

El abrió los ojos al encontrarse con una niña, si... Una niña. La sorpresa fue reemplazada por ira, la miró fijamente con sus ojos verde ácido, ella le devolvió la mirada, pero no demostraba emoción.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó finalmente

- Addison...- respondió ella

-¿Que mierda haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?- preguntó

- ¿Se supone que eres mi primo?- preguntó Addison

- ¿Primos? Ja, es imposible...-

-Según mis padres, me vendría a vivir con mis primos...- dijo ella indiferente mientras sacaba una carpeta con varias fotos de los hermanos.

El chico arqueo una ceja ante esto...

-Debo suponer que tu eres Ayato...-

-Si, si… Ayato-sama para ti.- dijo con indiferencia mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá.

La chica seguía arrodillada a su lado, esperando que le de una mejor bienvenida, o por lo menos que le diga donde esta Shu Sakamaki, el mayor de todos.

Al ver que el chico no daba indicios de querer moverse del sofá, suspiro y se levanto dispuesta a explorar la mansión.

El chico rápidamente la agarro de la cintura y la recostó sobre el sofá, coloco su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Paso su nariz por su cuello, captando su delicioso aroma mientras la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura, evitando que escape….

Se acerco a su oreja y susurro:

-No se quien eres ni de donde vienes, ni me interesa saberlo... Pero todo lo que entra en esta casa es mío... Considérate advertida...-

Addison no mostro ninguna expresión. Como si hubiera una barrera invisible que hacia que todo lo dicho por Ayato rebotara y no la llegasen a tocar, haciendo que sus palabras no le hicieran daño… O así lo sentía el…

-¡Reiji!- gritó Ayato mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá. Ciertamente, tiene los pechos grandes como para ser una mocosa de 14 años, pero era una niña. El era sádico, estaba consciente de eso, pero no se rebajaría a saciar sus necesidades sexuales con una…mocosa.

Harto de la situación, llamo a su hermano, no tenia ánimos de discutir con una presa….. No ese dia.

Addison escucho como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, se acomodo el uniforme y volvió a girar la cabeza solo para observar a un chico alto, pelinegro y con ojos escarlata.

El chico la inspecciono rápidamente, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba mientras fruncía el ceño, luego de unos segundos de incomodidad, se atrevió a romper el silencio...

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Addison...-

-Completo...- gruño el chico haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ligeramente

-Addison Knight...-

-No eres de por aquí... ¿cierto?- pregunto

-Soy de Inglaterra...- contesto

-Hmm... se nota...-

El silencio se volvió presente adornando la atmosfera, los rayos iluminaban la mansión para luego seguirles un fuerte trueno, el pelinegro observo como su hermano menor le hacía gestos con las manos _"¿Quien es esta mocosa?"_logro entender.

-Vamos a la sala principal... Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos...-

Addison asintió levemente mientras seguía al pelinegro a la sala principal, observaba cada detalle de la mansión, tenia un estilo victoriano hermoso. Sintio como Ayato la seguía. Suspiro ante esto.

Vio como Reiji daba órdenes a los sirvientes para que llamaran a sus hermanos. En menos de cinco minutos, los seis hijos de Karl Heinz se encontraban allí.

-Ahora que estamos todos presentes... ¿Puedes decirme como entraste a esta casa?- pregunto

-La puerta estaba abierta...- respondió sin mas...

-¿Esa es tu explicación?-

-Si…-

Reiji suspiro, harto de las pocas respuestas que la chica soltaba. Miro a Shu, el cual estaba recostado sobre la pared.

-Shu. ¿Esto esta bien?- pregunto Reiji.- Me refiero… ¿Ella es la novia?

Shu abrió los ojos lentamente y poso sus ojos sobre la chica, quedo mirando aquellos ojos azules, iguales a los suyos, por un momento. Suspiro y saco una carta de su bolsillo.

Normalmente el le da las cartas a Reiji, pero por alguna razón, el quiso leer aquella carta.

-Ella no es nuestra novia.- contesto finalmente.- Nuestra chica es Haruka Midorikawa.-

-Así que… ¿Ella es un error?- pregunto incrédulo Kanato. Nunca cometían errores los encargados de exportar a las novias. Era algo extraño.

-Si~ un horrible, horrible error…- comento Raito mientras reía, las palabras doble sentido que dijo no parecen haberla afectado. Es más, ni siquiera lo miraba…

-Pero…- Inmediatamente los 6 pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Se sorprendieron ante la dulce voz de aquella niña…- Se supone… que ustedes son mis primos…

-Al parecer no has comprendido, humana inútil.-dijo Reiji.- Somos… vampiros. Te han enviado aquí como sacrificio, sin embargo, no eres tu… es otra chica, te enviaron por un error que desconozco…-

Los presentes se sorprendieron internamente al ver como seguía inexpresiva ante la palabra "vampiro". Sin embargo, no demostraron sorpresa.

-Encontré el problema…- dijo Shu

-¿Cuál es?-

-Al parecer hubo un error de "envió" o "exportación"- dijo Shu.- Addison está destinada a la Mansión Mukami. Por error de papeleo, Haruka ahora se encuentra con los Mukami, y nosotros, con Addison.

-¿No podemos hablar con ese hombre para resolverlo?-

-Está fuera del país, Kanato. Es imposible. Regresara en un mes y medio.-

Todos miraron el suelo, nunca antes habían cometido un error. ¿Por qué tenia que ser justo ahora? ¡Mierda!

-Nfu~ Bitch-chan… ¿Quieres divertirte conmigo un rato?...- pregunto Raito

-¡Yo la vi primero!- grito Ayato enfadado.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Raito se sorprendió por el grito de su hermano, luego de mirarlo fijamente, esbozo una sonrisa…

-Tranquilo Ayato-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo... no parece ser algo por lo que valga la pena pelear...-

**SUBARU'S POV**

Mire a mi alrededor, todos tenían diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, Raito sonreía, al igual que Kanato y Reiji.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la atmosfera. Todos nosotros intercambiábamos miradas hasta que Reiji hablo.

-Ciertamente... no se ve que podamos sacar provecho de ti...- Me sorprendí ante las palabras de Reiji, si bien el era estricto, nunca sería un imbécil.

-Arrodíllate.- ordeno. Cierto brillo salió de los ojos de aquella chica, pero obedeció. Se arrodillo frente a el, con la mirada en su entrepierna.

La mire. Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules desprendían un hermoso brillo… Pero no de felicidad.

-Subaru... tu daga, rápido...- Inmediatamente todas las miradas fueron hacia mi. Fruncí el ceño ante esto...

-¡¿Que piensas hacer?!- La ira se apodero de mi, conocía a Reiji... o eso creía... El no sería capaz de...

-Acabare con este problema de una vez por todas, ella no nos sirve... No es la indicada para nosotros.-

-¡Pero no puedes...!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tu no comprenderías!- Me interrumpió Reiji, miro a la chica fijamente para luego mirarme a mi...-Eres tan solo un niño, no entenderías... Dame tu daga...-

Nuevamente, las miradas se volvieron a posar en mi, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Tome lentamente la daga de mi bolsillo y la observe fijamente... vacile un poco antes de caminar hacia Reiji y entregársela...

**NORMAL POV**

Satisfecho, Reiji tomo de la barbilla a la chica, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, observo por última vez aquellos ojos azules.

Sujeto fuertemente las daga con ambas manos, la levanto y finalmente...

La acuchillo... O eso él creía...

La sangre brotaba en la mejilla de Addison, Reiji se encontraba en el suelo, algo aturdido, miro a Shu el cual lo miraba fijamente...

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Reiji incrédulo.

Shu lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que su hermano había hecho. Si no fuera por el, aquella niña seria historia.

-Porque soy el hijo mayor... ¿Se te olvido que yo soy el que decido el destino de las novias?-

Aquello no se lo esperaba Reiji, mucho menos viniendo de su hermano mayor. El nunca había visto a Shu pelear por su autoridad, ahora que había visto aquella parte de su hermano, sentimientos de ira atascados en lo más profundo de su ser volvieron a hacerse presentes. Se levanto del suelo mientras se acomodaba su ropa, comenzó a retirarse de la sala principal bajo la mirada de todos...

-Uno de ustedes, idiotas... por lo menos sea capaz de llevarla a una habitación disponible. - Sin más, se retiro...

Poco a poco los hermanos se retiraban de la sala principal. Raito fue el primero, seguido de Kanato... Ayato se levanto del sofá un poco indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer, cuando por fin decidió retirarse, Addison se levanto del suelo y miro de reojo a Subaru y a Shu.

-Subaru, encárgate...- antes de que este reaccionara, Shu ya se había ido...

-Tch.- bufo- Sígueme...-

La chica obedeció y comenzó a seguirlo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Subieron muchos escalones para luego llegar a un gran pasillo. Addison trato de memorizar todo el recorrido sin poder lograrlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

El chico abrió los ojos como platos deteniendo su andar haciendo que Addison lo imitara. Se dio cuenta que Reiji había olvidado aquel detalle básico que cualquier novia debe saber...

-Subaru Sakamaki, sexto y ultimo hijo, dieciséis años...- dijo para luego volver a caminar y esta lo volviese a seguir.

Addison sintió los pasillos interminables, habían caminado por quince minutos y aun no habían llegado, empezaba a agotarse sin embargo no dio indicios de cansancio.

-Y bien... ¿No dirás tu nombre?-

Addison se sobresalto ante esto...

-¿Te interesa?...- pregunto

El chico frunció el ceño ante esto... ¿Le interesaba? No. Bueno, no lo sabía...

-Simplemente me parece injusto el hecho de yo haberte dado mis datos y tu te quedaste callada...- aclaro

-Addison Knight, hija del medio, catorce años...- respondió

-¿Addison? No es un nombre popular aquí...-

-Lo sé...- Hasta ahí duro la corta conversación de ambos chicos, ninguno de ellos era comunicador, por lo que ambos no hacían un "excelente dueto" si se habla de relacionarse socialmente.

La espera se hizo larga hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Subaru abrió la puerta y la chica se encontró con una gran habitación pintada de un rosa pastel, el diseño victoriano de la cama y demás muebles lograron hacer que esta hiciera una mueca de disgusto...

-Es nuevo, lo acaban de preparan para la próxima novia, que vendría siendo Haruka, pero ahora es tuyo...- dijo Subaru mientras observaba la habitación en busca de la mas mínima imperfección, al comprobar que no había ninguna presente, pregunto.- ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es odioso...-

La miro, reflexiono un poco sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Odioso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto incrédulo

-¿Hay otra habitación que no sea rosa?-

-Todas las habitaciones de las novias son rosas...- contesto Subaru

-¿Porque?- Subaru miro a la pequeña chica de 14 años de edad. Medito un poco su respuesta

-Porque a las mujeres les gusta el rosa...

-A mi no me gusta el rosa…-

Subaru se estaba irritando, de verdad que esta chica era extraña.

-Bueno, pues haz que te guste…- dicho esto, cerró la puerta de portazo.

La chica se encontró con su equipaje allí. No se sorprendió ante eso. Se recostó sobre la cama exageradamente grande y cerró los ojos.

Fue allí cuando entro en un sueño profundo

.

.

.

Se levanto de golpe mientras corría al baño y se lavaba la cara. Aun sentía las manos tocar con descaro su cuerpo… Algo la estaba tocando mientras ella dormía, eso era seguro. Ella sintió una fría respiración sobre su cuello.

Se tenso al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Salió del baño y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se encontró con Reiji, el cual la miraba irritado, la cicatriz de Addison seguía desprendiendo pequeñas gotas de sangre. Le resto importancia y entro a la habitación, prácticamente empujando a la chica.

Se abrió paso hacia el armario y lo abrió.

-Aquí esta tu uniforme.- dijo.- Iras con nosotros a la escuela…-

-¿Qué escuela?- pregunto Addison

-Una nocturna, obviamente.- respondió Reiji

-No te pregunte si era nocturna.- Reiji abrió los ojos y miro con insolencia como la chica lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos que le irritaban, le recordaban a alguien que quería olvidar.- Te pregunte a que asistiremos…-

La miro por unos segundos, no supo diferenciar entre la burla y la curiosidad. Su pregunta pudo ser inocente, como también puede estar burlándose de él internamente.

-Simplemente cámbiate, te veo en cinco minutos abajo…- Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

La chica se cambio rápidamente. Una vez lista, salió de la habitación encontrándose con el pasillo abandonado, recordó como Subaru la había llevado a su habitación, demoraron quince minutos.

¿Cómo podía llegar al salón principal en cinco minutos? Definitivamente ese chico quería joderla.

Suspiro y siguió el poco camino que lograba recordar. Luego de varias vueltas, y cinco minutos desperdiciados, se perdió. Dio muchas más vueltas y vio una enorme ventana y se acerco rápidamente a ella, se asomo y vio como Reiji y los demás se encontraban aun esperando afuera de la mansión con una expresión irritada en sus rostros, la estaban esperando. Estaban a punto de subirse a la limusina.

Empezó a correr cuando vio una sombra al final del pasillo. Se tenso y quedo mirando la sobra fijamente, vio que "eso" también la veía y poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Mientras más se acercaba, observaba mejor aquella cabellera rojiza.

El chico dejo de acercarse cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una distancia apropiada, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, aquel verde acido miraba con confusión y algo de rabia a aquellos ojos azules, que… al igual que Shu, solo desprendían indiferencia.

Pero el, pudo captar… Tristeza, odio, rencor… miedo.

El chico se giro a si mismo sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Addison seguía de pie, esperando a que Ayato regresara y la atacara o algo. Mas no hizo eso.

Ayato se detuvo, se volvió hacia ella otra vez, pudo ver que estaba irritado.

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto

Entonces ella comprendió…

-Lo lamento.-

Ayato volvió a caminar y ella comenzó a seguirlo. Empleo la misma distancia que el había utilizado con ella, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos.

Luego de varias vueltas, llegaron al salón principal.

El pelirrojo uso un poco de fuerza para abrir la gran puerta de entrada. Ella miro la puerta, dándose cuenta que no podría abrirla usando su fuerza.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la chica salió y Ayato la siguió.

La limusina no estaba.

Ayato negó con la cabeza. Mierda.

**AYATO'S POV**

¿¡Porque esto tenía que pasar ahora!? Tch.

La mire con rabia, todo era su culpa. Si no me hubiera detenido a ayudarla, hubiera llegado a la escuela. Me daba ganas de gritarle lo inútil que ella y su raza pueden llegar a ser.

Luego de unos segundos, suspire. Tenía que ir, no podía faltar a clases.

Y ella tampoco, ella no podía faltar.

La agarre del hombro e hice que me mirara fijamente.

-Escúchame, ese idiota se fue sin nosotros, pero debemos llegar a clases si no queremos un castigo. ¿Entiendes?-

Simplemente asintió.

-¿Cómo iremos?- pregunto

-Caminando… no tenemos de otra.- dije

-¿Está lejos?- pregunto.

-Sí, lejos. Pero si te callas y caminamos, estará más cerca…-

Asintió.

Comenzamos a caminar, pasamos una gran carretera que dividía la mansión con la ciudad.

Detuve mi paso cuando me di cuenta de donde nos metimos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto

Mierda.

-Escúchame, Addison. Este lugar es la zona más peligrosa de aquí. Esta es la razón por la cual siempre vamos en auto, los vampiros mas peligrosos se encuentran aquí…

-¿Y?-

-Tch. Ten precaución. No te separes de mi…- dije

Ella solo asintió.

Empezamos a caminar y sin darme cuenta nuestra manos se encontraban entrelazadas. La había agarrado mientras nos sumergíamos en ese lugar.

Apenas entramos a ese barrio nos inundo el aroma a Alcohol. Mierda, apenas se podía respirar.

Mire de reojo a Addison, desde que llego a la mansión hace unas horas no tuve la oportunidad de examinarla apropiadamente, lo cual hago con todas las novias.

Tenía los pechos considerablemente grandes para tener tan solo catorce años, sonreí ante esto. Me divertiría con ella.

Tenía unas lindas piernas esbeltas y largas. Mire su retaguardia, y si… tenía un bonito trasero.

Era delgada, en extremo. Lo cual hacia que sus pechos sobresalieran mas de lo debido. Era una niña con muchas curvas. Sonrió de lujuria al imaginarme como seria de adulta. También era muy blanca.

El rostro, no era fea. Pero comparada con las demás novias, daba mucho que desear.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la cálida mano de Addison apretar la mía ligeramente, lo cual me trajo a la realidad. Mire al frente y divise a unos 3 chicos de mi edad, borrachos, pude percibir que eran vampiros. Pero eran los de clase baja.

Mientras más se acercaban, mas se escuchaban sus "susurros".

-¿Qué haces con este idiota?- dijo el más alto de todos. Un chico pelinegro con ojos verdes…- ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?

Addison negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Jale con fuerza su mano para que caminara mas rápido.

**NORMAL POV**

-¿No puedes compartir?- pregunto otro de los chicos, estaba tan lejos de el sin embargo, Ayato olía su molesto aliento a alcohol.

Jalo otra vez a Addison y la puso delante de el, la acerco ligeramente y le susurro al oído

-Camina, estoy detrás de ti. No te preocupes.-

Ella siguió caminando delante de el. Ayato sentía como esos tipos los seguían.

Ya harto, los desafió

-¿¡Que es lo que quieren!?- grito

-¡A tu perra!- grito el tercero y todos empezaron a reir.

-Déjenme en paz… idiotas. Ella es mía.-

Ayato sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Se volteo y vio la pequeña mano de Addison tomarlo del brazo. Quería irse.

No, el ya se metió en eso. El no se iría hasta ganar.

Addison vio como uno de los tres chicos sacaba una navaja de sus bolsillo.

-Ven perrita~- dijo uno de ellos.- No le haremos nada a tu novio si cooperas…-

La chica sintió como iniciaba una pequeña llovizna en aquel lugar.

-No es mi novio…- contesto débilmente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es? ¿Amigo?-

-No…-

-Soy su dueño, ahora dejen a mi presa en paz…-

-¿Y tu quien eres…?-

-Yo soy el hijo de Karl Heinz. El Rey Vampiro…- respondió Ayato con arrogancia.

Ayato sonrió al ver las expresiones de los atacantes.

-Lamentamos haberlo molestado…-dicho esto, se fueron. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Ayato volvió a agarrar la mano de Addison y comenzaron a caminar…

-¿Sabes? Así es como se le debe tratar a la escoria…-comento Ayato

-Supongo…-respondió.- Disculpa… Lo que dijiste… ¿Era cierto?

Ayato se sorprendió ante su pregunta.

-¡Claro que dije la verdad! Nuestro padre es el Rey Vampiro.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Es como un presidente… pero vampiro.- razono Ayato

Un motociclista paso cerca de ellos y le silbo a Addison.

Ayato hizo la típica seña de "jodete" con su mano.

-¿No te asustaste cierto?-

-¿A que?- pregunto Addison

-Cuando Reiji dijo que somos vampiros, no te asustaste… ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Los vampiros no existen….-

Ayato soltó su mano y detuvo su caminar para verla fijamente

-¿Qué no me ves? Soy un vampiro.-

-Me parece que…estoy en una especie de sueño… ya que los vampiros no existen.

Ayato la acorralo contra una pared. Acaricio su cuello e inmediatamente la mordió, un leve gemido se escapo de los labios de ella. El sonrio internamente. Su sangre era deliciosa, la mejor que había probado en la vida, definitivamente.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando noto algo diferente. Inmediatamente retiro los colmillos de su cuello. Y la miro fijamente.

Demoro unos minutos para que Addison se recuperara. Ayato la seguía viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

Cierto brillo estaba en sus ojos verdes. Decepción.

-Nada.- Dicho esto, siguió su paso…

Esta vez no la tomo de la mano, de hecho, se alejo considerablemente.

-Ahora sabes que si soy un vampiro… Que no soy falso.-

-Ciertamente...- susurro

-Después de todo, yo si existo, no soy como el "Dios" de los humanos…-dijo Ayato

-¿Dios?- pregunto Addison

-Ja, no me digas que no lo conoces…-dijo Ayato sarcástico

-Soy atea. –

El abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿Una atea? Todas las novias venían de iglesias… ¿Por qué una chica diferente llegaba a su mansión?

Fue allí cuando recordó el sabor de su sangre, aquella diferencia. Quería saber la razón del porque. Solo existe una explicación para ese sabor peculiar.

Detuvo nuevamente su caminar, ella observo como el la miraba con asco, repugnancia… Como si se hubiera arrepentido de tomar aquella sangre.

-Addison…¿Que mierda tienes en tu cuerpo?-

* * *

><p><strong>MMM... ESTOY SEGURA QUE LA TRAMA AVANZA MUUUY RAPIDO XD<strong>

**ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRA COMEDIA (PARA QUE SEPAN)**

**COMPARTANLA :3 ¡GRACIAS!**

**ADIOS~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Bueno etto... Espero que les guste el capitulo (? xD Bueno dejen review de que les parece la historia porfavor :3**

**SIN MAS, EL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

><p>-Dime…¿Qué mierdas tienes?-<p>

Addison se volvió lentamente hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. Vio en sus ojos... ira.

Ayato comprendió que había cruzado la línea, el lo sabía. El, a diferencia de los demás, era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba bien y mal. Sin embargo, en un afán de ser el mejor, diferente, reconocido… hizo que optara por el camino fácil en todas las decisiones que toma en su vida.

Siguió en espera de su respuesta…

La sangre, su sangre… Ella era virgen. Por un momento el pensó que no lo era, que había perdido su virginidad, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, era virgen. Pero… había algo… algo en ella. Algo no era… normal. Estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Se tomo unos segundos para escupir la sangre que tenia aun en su boca.

La sangre de Addison sabía bien. Pero Ayato estaba consciente, que esa sangre tenía una mierda extraña.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- Estaba poseído por la ira. No pensaba con claridad. El nunca había probado esa tipo de sangre.

-N-nada... - tartamudeo Addison. Tenía los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, miraba a Ayato con desesperación, como si… le pidiera ayuda. Lo miraba como si… le pidiera que pare, que dejara de hablar de aquello.

Estaba dispuesto a exigirle que hablara, cuando sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía considerablemente.

Sintió como se debilitaba… Era extraño. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía y empezaba a sudar mientras Addison lo miraba con confusión. No sabía lo que tenia… Mierda, quería quitarse la ropa allí mismo. Al parecer…

-Tienes fiebre…- comento Addison

-No jodas… Soy un vampiro. No puedo tener fiebre…- contesto fríamente. Esta conversación había terminado para ella, pero para el no.

La chica se dio cuenta que aun seguían en ese barrio de "clase baja". De hecho, veía vampiros ebrios y delincuentes por doquier. Vamos, incluso veía prostitutas. Se sorprendió como unas personas tan adineradas como los Sakamaki pueden vivir prácticamente al lado de… ese barrio.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre Ayato. Se veía realmente mal. Habían perdido una hora de clase y aun no estaban ni cerca. Reiji los castigaría, eso era seguro.

-Mierda, larguémonos de aquí…-susurro Ayato.- Ojala que Reiji no moleste, no estoy de humor. Regresemos a la mansión.

La chica asintió y debió admitir que se encontraba contenta de no asistir a la escuela. Aunque sabía que le esperaba un castigo por parte del pelinegro, sobre todo, sabía que esta vez, no iba a aparecer mágicamente Shu y la iba a rescatar… otra vez.

Su vida siempre, siempre dependía de alguien… vivir de los demás, literalmente… es… asqueroso.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Como siempre, se había saltado las clases. Se encontraba en el salón de música, tocando el piano mientras repasaba la escena cuidadosamente en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Sintió una presencia en el aula. Miro a todos lados y se encontró con el menor de ellos, Subaru.

Este lo miraba con acusación. Como si le debiera una explicación. Lo ignoro por unos minutos, al ver que el menor se resistía en irse, rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué la salvaste?- la pregunta fue directa, como era Subaru siempre. El no era la clase de personas que arman un laberinto para decir una frase. Lo que el tenía que decir, lo decía y ya…

-Es algo que no te importa…no debes cuestionar mis-

-Dímelo.- interrumpió Subaru.

Alejo sus manos del piano y se dirigió al gran ventanal que se encontraba en el aula de música.

Miraba como los estudiantes hablaban animadamente en el receso. Se veían tan felices, tan humanos.

Volvió a ver a su hermano, el cual seguía esperando su respuesta.

-La vi…-dijo- Vi cuando Reiji estaba a punto de matarla…

-Todos lo vimos, Shu…- opino Subaru

-Yo lo vi…lentamente…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Shu miro directamente los ojos de Subaru.

-Cuando Reiji la iba a matar, el levanto la daga… y ella…no hizo nada…-

Subaru frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando estas a punto de clavarle en la cabeza una daga a alguien… Esa persona, hace un movimiento…-dijo Shu

-¿Movimiento?-

-Si…. Suelta un leve gemido, cierra los ojos con fuerza o grita para finalmente morir…-dijo Shu..- Sin embargo, ella no hizo nada… como si.. no tuviera…

-Como si…¿no tuviera miedo de morir?….- concluyo Subaru comprendiendo la situación.

Shu se dirigió hacia la salida del aula.

Se paro en el marco de la puerta…

-Creo que… ella es la clase de chica, por la que vale la pena enfrentarse a Reiji…- susurro

**-EN LA MANSION-**

Los minutos pasaron volando, llegaron a la mansión.

Ayato se fue directamente a su cuarto y dio un portazo. "No me molestes" quiso decir el.

Ella se fue a su habitación. Se encerró. Fue directo al baño, se encerró. Se sentó con las rodillas pegadas a su frente en el piso del baño… Y lloro.

Lloro… Lloro… Quería expulsar de su cuerpo hasta la última lágrima. No quería sentir sus ojos arden cada vez que alguien le cuestionaba. Independientemente de lo que ocurrió con Ayato esa noche, ella ya no quería. No quería seguir.

**Addison's Pov**

Me levante y me mire en el espejo.

Solté una pequeña risa al ver mi reflejo… tan patética.

-Te ves asquerosa…-susurre al espejo.

Me lave la cara lo suficiente como para que no se notara que estaba demacrada.

Salí del baño, una idea…

Me dirigí hacia unas de mis maletas que había traído a la mansión. Abrí el bolsillo delantero y avente toda la ropa que veía… y lo encontré.

Una navaja…

La mire detenidamente… Tanto dolor. Tanto placer.

¿Es posible sentir tantas emociones?

Levante un poco la falda del uniforme y me senté un mi cama… Contemplando las múltiples marcas….

Agarre mi navaja dispuesta a sentir aquel placer. Aquella sensación de…vida. Aquello te recuerda que eres… humano. Te recuerda tu raza… humano, algo que personas como yo olvidamos.

Apreté con fuera mi navaja y la dirigí hacia mi pierna. Sin embargo…

POV NORMAL

-FLASHBACK-

Se encontraba un hombre, con una gran bata blanca, anotaba muchas cosas en aquel papel. Ella miraba con profunda tristeza las fotografías de niños que decoraban la habitación. Como aquellas mujeres se tomaban fotos con los niños, recordándoles que, a pesar de todo, la vida es un "regalo". Si, claro…

Volvió a ver al hombre, este seguía anotando en el papel. Finalmente, agarro su sello y firmo el papel…

Se lo entrego a la madre de Addison, la cual se encontraba enojada ante eso…

Luego de que la madre leyera todo lo anotado, el hombre la obligo a retirarse… quedándose con Addison.

-Seré breve Addison…- dijo

-¿Qué se le ofrece?...-

El se quito sus gafas y suspiro, el no era bueno con esta clase de cosas… Pero mirar todos los días a Addison, con la mirada perdida, con la desilusión en su mirada… era doloroso.

Solo tenía 14 años…

-En esta vida… pasan muchas cosas, está es una de ellas…-dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Noto como sus ojos emanaban un brillo cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, prosiguió.- ¿Sabes? Dicen que las personas que sufren cuando son niños, cuando sean adultos… serán felices. Y los que fueron felices de niños, sufrirán de adultos…. Es algo que decía siempre mi madre antes de fallecer… - comento- Sufrí mucho cuando era pequeño, Addison. Demasiado. Ahora mírame, estoy casado, vivo en uno de los mejores lugares, estoy esperando un hijo… - El vio como Addison lloraba en silencio.- A las personas como tu y yo… la vida nos enseña a ser fuertes. Cuando se da cuenta que lo somos… nos devuelve lo que nos ha arrebatado, y en mayor cantidad. Nunca sabes tu destino…

-No me interesa…-susurro Addison.- Ya tengo un destino, un destino igual al de ellos…- señalo Addison la foto de todos esos niños. El hombre miro con nostalgia aquellas fotografías. El recuerda aun como cada uno de esos niños se han sentado en la silla donde Addison se encuentra ahora sentada. El sabia…. En lo más profundo de su ser, que ella estaría allí. Junto a los demás niños.

-Recuerda que no puedes perder sangre…- comento, cambiando de tema.- Si pierdes sangre, tus defensas se debilitan… y si se debilitan… tu…

-Ya se… Se lo que ocurre…- contesto Addison con brusquedad.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Aventó con brusquedad la navaja hacia otro extremo de la habitación mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir.

Ni siquiera podía automutilarse, ni siquiera eso…

Se sentía inútil… Tan estúpida por no saber decidir… vivir o morir…

Quería morir, dejar todo de una vez, descansar de todos… No volver a despertar. Sin embargo, quería vivir, quería demostrarle a los demás… que ella podía…

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, decidida a olvidar… por lo menos unas horas, la realidad.

.

.

.

Se despertó…

Era de madrugada… Lo comprobó al ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su habitación.

Se recostó sobre su cama mientras se restregaba los ojos debido al sueño. Levanto su mirada…

No podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin embargo, logro divisar una silueta.

Vio algo recostado en el pie de su cama… Era uno de los hermanos, ella lo sabía. Por un momento pensó que era Reji dispuesto a darle su castigo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto una voz…

Shu…

Se acerco más a ella y estiro la mano… El tenía entre sus manos la navaja…

Acerco su mano dispuesta a quitárselo pero él fue más ágil, no se lo iba a devolver.

-Te hice una pregunta…- repitió- ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada que te importe…- susurro Addison

-¿Y…y si me importa?- Con su típica voz perezosa, Shu formulo esa pregunta.

Debían de ser las dos de la mañana. No escuchaba nada. Excepto su propia respiración, la cual empezaba a agitarse…

-No…no te importa.-

La voz melancólica sorprendió al rubio, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con aquel océano en su mirada. Le recordaba a alguien… Tan triste, indiferente, tan… tan el.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta

-Me llevare esto…- susurro mientras le enseñaba a Addison la navaja.

Se fue.

.

.

.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama. La inesperada visita del mayor de los hermanos la sorprendió muchísimo. Daba vueltas en su cama tratando de recuperar el sueño perdido sin éxito.

3 meses…

Tenía que ir… cada tres meses…

2 días… Los tres meses se cumplían en dos días…

En dos días tenía que volver… si no lo hacía…

Si no lo hacía…

Empezó a sudar. Tenía que ir…. No podía dejar de ir. Tenía que hacerlo, para toda la vida.

Estaba consciente que no podía ir sola y mucho menos la dejarían.

Analizo sus seis opciones. Analizo los seis hermanos.

Shu, Subaru e incluso Reiji serian una opción. Los trillizos no lo serian en definitiva.

Sin embargo… tenía que decirle al líder de la mansión.

Se levanto de la cama, era el momento.

Si bien solo había pasado un día allí, tenia que decírselo…

Mejor es prevenir.

Se dirigía a su laboratorio….

Todos se encontraban dormidos, era el momento ideal. Solo ella y el en aquel laboratorio, ella se lo diría los más rápido posible…

La luz se encontraba encendida, el estaba allí. Empezó a caminar vacilante por todo el pasillo hasta que finalmente llego al laboratorio. Toco ligeramente la puerta.

Una vez abierta, el pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada. Se quedaron así unos segundos cuando Reiji le hizo un ademan para que entrara a su laboratorio.

Allí dentro, se fijo inmediatamente en el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana, ninguno de los demás hermanos estarían despiertos esta hora.

-Toma asiento…-susurro Reiji

Ella se sentó en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba al lado de Reiji. El se sentó en otro diferente.

La miraba de manera acusadora, con la mirada le pedía una explicación razonable por el cual falto a su primer día de escuela.

-¿No vas a decirme porque…-

-Tengo algo que decirte…-Interrumpió Addison

Empezó a imaginarse varios métodos para castigarla, el no permitiría esa clase de comportamientos en su hogar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto finalmente

-Yo… soy diferente…-

-Eso es más que obvio, Addison…- comento Reiji

-No comprendes…- susurro.- No soy la clase de chica a la que estas acostumbrado…

Agacho la mirada, ordenaba sus ideas mentalmente…¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Se lo tomaría bien? ¿La mataría?

-Explícate por favor….-

.

.

.

**SUBARU'S POV**

Me levante luego de que Reiji haya mandado por tercera vez al sirviente a tocar mi puerta para que vaya a desayunar. Mierda.

Odiaba el simple hecho de que las primeras personas que me recibían todos los días eran aquellos que yo mas odiaba… Mis propios hermanos.

Tch. Tan diferentes.

Me di cuenta que había sido el último en llegar a desayunar. Me prepare para recibir "gustoso" el regaño de Reiji….

No me dijo nada.

Lo mire. Tenía la mirada baja, se encontraba pensativo. Su faceta estaba inexpresiva, revolvía su comida como si buscara una respuesta allí. Me dirigí hacia mi asiento de la mesa y me senté. Cuando me di cuenta que alguien faltaba.

-Nee Reiji-kun, Addison-chan no está…- Hablo Raito, tratando de echarle leña al fuego.- Iré a buscarla, después le daremos un castigo por…-

-Cállate y come…- susurro fríamente Reiji

Raito frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Solo digo que…-

-Cállate…- volvió a ordenar Reiji.

Raito obedeció. Algo enojado por el comportamiento de Reiji. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios ante esto. Ya era tiempo que pusieran en su lugar a ese pervertido.

-Hoy no iremos a la escuela…-hablo Reiji

Todos levantamos inmediatamente la mirada. Incluso Shu se encontraba prestando atención a la conversación.

-Escúchenme bien…-hablo Reiji levantándose de su silla

Mierda, esto de verdad es serio.

.- Tenemos un problema en esta casa…- dijo- Es importante que me digan… ¿Quién de ustedes ya mordió a Addison?

Todos nos miramos entre sí. Al parecer nadie la había mordido.

-Yo lo hice. Déjame decirte que su sangre sabe bien, pero es… extraña.-

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Ayato. Reiji no demostró ira, solo… lo miraba fijamente.

-Ayato… Dentro de unas horas quiero que te presentes a mi laboratorio.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te sacare sangre….-dijo Reiji.- Para unas pruebas…

Observábamos como Ayato se ponía nervioso…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿¡Que tiene esa niña!?- grito

-Escuchen… No quiero que nadie beba de la sangre de Addison… por ahora…-

-POV NORMAL-

-¿¡Porque!?- grito Kanato- ¡Ella está aquí para eso!

-No les daré explicaciones.- dijo Reiji – Hoy no iremos a la escuela, no beberemos de Addison. Subaru… tu estarás a cargo…-

Subaru levanto la mirada enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A cargo de que?!-

-De la mansión. Shu y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar…-

-¿Por qué tanto problema Reiji? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

-Yo y Shu iremos a visitar a "ese hombre"- dijo- Nos demoraremos mucho, Subaru estará a cargo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shu con indiferencia

-Shu, ven a mi laboratorio, como el primogénito de esta familia... tengo que informarte sobre esto…-

Reiji se empezó a dirigir a su laboratorio. Shu lo seguía con curiosidad. Subaru y los trillizos los seguían, estaban a punto de entrar al laboratorio cuando Reiji les cerró la puerta en la cara, encerrándose el con Shu.

Una, una maldita hora.

Había pasado una hora y ellos aun no salían. Ayato se pegaba a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación, y solo escuchaba susurros.

Se despego rápidamente de la puerta cuando Shu la abrió. Subaru y los trillizos miraban su rostro. Por primera vez, Shu mostro nervios. Se mordía el labio tan fuerte, que este empezó a sangrar.

Seguido de él, salió Reiji.

-Shu y yo iremos inmediatamente al castillo, iremos a hablar con ese hombre…-susurro- Subaru, estas a cargo, no dejes que rompan nada… sobre todo, no dejes que molesten a Addison.

Subaru no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Shu y Reiji se habían ido.

-Tch.- Miro a sus hermanos.- Lo escucharon, estoy a cargo y por tanto, no debes acercarse a Addison.-

-Nunca dije que quería acercarme a esa… "mujer"- Raito empezó a reír seguido de Kanato y Ayato.

Seguido de esa mala broma, se fueron.

Subaru se encontraba pensativo… ¿_Qué está pasando?_ pensó.

.

.

.

**MANSION MUKAMI**

La chica grito por última vez, cuando finalmente se escucho el sonido de su cuello romperse en toda la mansión.

El pensaba que se encontraba solo, sin embargo, no era así…

-Kou, es la tercera vez.- susurro Ruki

El rubio levanto la mirada, su ojo rojo alumbraba la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Lo lamento~ Pero… esta niñita no sabía… "satisfacerme".- susurro

-¿Estas consciente de que Haruka es la presa de los Sakamakis?- pregunta Yuma, el cual había aparecido en una esquina de la oscura recamara.

-Era… Ella ya no esta aquí…¿Cierto~? Nfu.- Rio Kou mientras alejaba sus manos del cuello de Haruka, el le había roto el cuello.- Además, ella fue enviada aquí por un maldito error.

-Ciertamente. Nuestra presa seria Addison Knight.- susurro Ruki

-Extrañare estar con Haruka…-dijo Azusa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven que yacía muerta

-No se preocupen, arreglare este asunto…- Todos miraron a su hermano mayor, sus ojos emanaban un brillo sádico.- Hablare con ese hombre, y reclamare a Addison Knight, como nuestra presa….-

* * *

><p><strong>¡HASTA AQUI LLEGO! :3 <strong>

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿¡PODRIAN DEJAR UN REVIEW!? ¡GRACIAAAS! **

**ADIOS~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola~! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo :3**

**POR FAVOR LES PIDO QUE COMPARTAN LA HISTORIA EN UNA PAGINA DE FACE DE DIABOLIK LOVERS, NO SE :/ EL ASUNTO ES QUE NO TENGO TANTOS REVIEWS Y POS NO ME GUSTA (? XD ADEMAS DE QUE MI HISTORIA NO SALE EN FANFICTION, SOLO EN MI PERFIL :C**

**LES AGRADECERIA LA AYUDA :3**

**SIN MAS. ¡AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

><p>Se abrieron las puertas del gran palacio.<p>

Ambos hermanos entraron rápidamente. Shu seguía con su tranquilo caminar, mientras que Reiji estaba lleno de ira.

Caminaban por el largo pasillo cuando lo encontraron sentado en un gran trono.

Se encontraba sentado mirándolos fijamente.

El esbozo una sonrisa, como si el ya hubiera sabido que ellos irían…

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?- pregunta

-¡¿Por qué?!- Reiji había perdido la paciencia

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No te hagas el que no sabe…-susurra Shu

Karl frunce el ceño.

-¿De que hablan?-

-Addison Knight… Nuestra presa.-

-Ella fue enviada a su mansión por error, lo sé… Sin embargo…-

-¡¿Sabes lo que es ella?!- grita Reiji alterado

-Una humana…- susurra Karl mirando fijamente Reiji

-No… ella es una…- Reiji no sabía cómo empezar.- Addison Knight es una …

.

.

.

-… enferma.- susurro

Se encontraba en el jardín. Acariciando las rosas blancas que allí se encontraban. No era consciente cuando esa palabra que tanto odia se escapo de sus labios…

Enferma…

Llamada así por su familia, sus compañeros de clase, los doctores, la sociedad en general….

Enferma…

Caminaba por el jardín, siguiendo el sendero. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de respirar aquel aire puro.

Se dio cuenta que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, dispuesta a dar media vuelta e irse. Un sonido le llamo la atención… Un llanto.

Un llanto entre los árboles.

Sigilosamente, se empezó a acercar. A medida que daba un paso, el llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Una vez llego allí, se encontró con una fuente, era hermosa. Se sorprendió por el hecho de encontrar una fuente en medio del bosque. Su mirada se poso sobre aquella silueta que estaba llorando…

Kanato.

Kanato se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente, Addison logro ver que este sostenía a Teddy.

De manera silenciosa se acerco a Kanato. Sin embargo…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito Kanato levantando la mirada, encontrándose con Addison.

-Yo…-

-¡Lárgate!- grito

Ella no hizo caso. Siguió parada delante de el, observándolo. Volvió a acercarse lentamente, finalmente… se sentó a su lado.

Pudo ver como Teddy se encontraba roto. Rio internamente ante esto.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Teddy…¡El se rompió!- grito

Seguido de esto, el silencio volvió a inundar la atmosfera.

-¿Quieres que lo arregle?- pregunto en un susurro

-Tu…¿Lo harías?- Los ojos le brillaban de emoción. Ella… ¿Ella lo arreglaría?

- Si eso quieres… Lo hare.-

El sonrió levemente.

-Bien. Hazlo.-

Le entrego a Teddy e inmediatamente se levanto del banco.

-Cuando termines, búscame en mi habitación… Te agradeceré el acto de manera apropiada, Addison-san.-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

Se encamino directamente a su habitación. Observando de vez en cuando el peluche.

Era bonito. Pero a su vez emanaba algo… tétrico.

Ignoro ese "novedoso" detalle y siguió su caminar a través del pasillo.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de otro detalle.

Hilo…Aguja… ¡Mierda!

Dio una vuelta para llegar al laboratorio de Reiji, ella estaba segura que el debe tener.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se encontró con Subaru. El estaba sentado en el sofá de Reiji. La miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Se puso nerviosa… ¿Shu le habrá dicho algo a Subaru sobre la navaja?

-¿Tienes hilo y aguja? Necesito para arreglar el peluche de Kanato-

El entrecerró los ojos mientras la seguía mirando. Algo le ocultaba, el lo sabía.

Se levanto hacia una caja que se encontraba en el laboratorio y agarro muchos hilos que se encontraban allí. Luego se dirigió hacia una pequeña caja que tenía muchas agujas.

-Ten.- Se los entrega bruscamente y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá.

-Gracias.- Dispuesta a darse media vuelta e irse. Un comentario la detuvo.

-Rara…-

Addison observo como Subaru la miraba acusadoramente.

-Digo, no me lo tomes a mal pero… No te has quitado ese suéter desde ayer. Es muy grande, te cubre todos los brazos e incluso las manos.- dijo.- ¿No te da…calor? ¿Por qué lo usas?

La chica miro el suéter de mangas largas que traia desde ayer. Riendo internamente por el secreto que guardaban esas mangas largas. Simple, ocultar las muñecas. ¿Qué más podría ser?

Estúpidos Vampiros..

-Solo…Tengo frio…-susurro

.

.

.

Luego de haber terminado de arreglar el oso de Kanato.

Comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación del dueño del peluche.

**_"Cuando termines, búscame en mi habitación… Te agradeceré el acto de manera apropiada, Addison-san."_**

Las palabras de Kanato resonaban en su mente. ¿Agradecer? Nadie le había agradecido… nada.

El día se estaba yendo rápidamente… Las luces del sol se iban apagando lentamente dando paso a la Luna. El hermoso atardecer que sea lograba apreciar a través de la gran ventana del pasillo de la mansión hizo que detuviera su andar.

Veía como la tarde, se volvía noche; Veía como el sol, era reemplazado por la Luna.

Veía como todo… La vida en sí, cambiaba…

Admiraba el paisaje, los arboles, el sol que iba despidiéndose, el lago … y…

Aquella silueta…

Entrecerró los ojos para observar bien…

Se apoyo más en la ventana para observar con más claridad.

Afuera de la mansión, en el jardín, respectivamente, se encontraba un chico, no era ninguno de los hermanos. Era alto, delgado, tenía una tez clara y era rubio, nunca lo había visto.

Pero de algo estaba segura… La miraba fijamente. Con una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja. Era tétrico. El pareció darse cuenta que ella lo miraba, pues levanto la mano y empezó a agitarla de lado a lado… muy lentamente, una señal de "Hola".

¿Quién era … ese chico?

.

.

.

Se levanto del trono exasperado, harto de escuchar las quejas de su segundo hijo.

-Reiji, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… Mientras los Mukamis no la reclamen, seguirá con ustedes.- Hablo Karl

-¡Ella no es nuestra presa!- grita alterado, consciente de que aquello no era algo propio de el.

-La nuestra…-Reiji observo a su hermano mayor, asombrado por el hecho de que se atrevió a participar en la conversación.- Nuestra presa es Haruka Midorikawa….- declaro

-Estoy consciente de aquello, Shu.- respondió su padre

-Tenemos derecho a reclamarla…- susurra Reiji

-No.- Karl camino alrededor del trono para luego, volverse a sentar.- De hecho, no lo tienen. Addison fue enviada por error a la mansión. Estoy consciente de que debido a lo que… ella tiene… será una molestia. Pero tienen que…-

-¡Lo será! ¡Lo será y mucho! –

Karl miro de manera acusadora a Reiji.

-Por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo existen dos opciones…- comenta Karl

-¿Cuál?-

-La primera, es que los Mukamis reclamen a Addison como su presa…-

-¿Cuál vendría siendo la segunda?-

-La segunda opción es que…-

-Haruka Midorikawa ha muerto, padre.-

Karl, Shu y Reiji dirigieron sus miradas al dueño de aquella voz.

-Ruki Mukami…- susurra Reiji con desprecio.

.

.

.

-¿Quien…eres…?- Aquel rubio seguía observándola fijamente mientras la saludaba, con una sonrisa tétrica. Ella lo seguía observando por la gran ventana del piso de arriba.

-¡Pikaboo~!-

Addison suelta el peluche de la sorpresa al sentir como alguien le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Qué sucede, Addi-chan?- Arrugo levemente la nariz al ver el apodo que Raito le había puesto.

Inmediatamente se giro nuevamente hacia la ventana.

No había nadie.

-Se fue…-susurra

Raito frunce el ceño ante esto.

-¿Se fue quien?-

-El chico…-

El se sorprende ante esto…¿Un chico?

-¿Qué chico, Addi-chan~?-

-Un rubio…- susurra

Se sorprendió internamente ¿Rubio? Shu se había ido con Reiji, el nunca habría sido. Solo… solo queda…

¡¿Sera que aquel mestizo tuvo el atrevimiento de ir a SU mansión?!

-Bueno… Nos vemos, Addi-chan~…-

Addison observo como Raito se iba rápidamente sin siquiera decir una sola palabra más.

Recogió a Teddy, el cual se le había caído del susto. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana por última vez, solo para comprobar que ya era de noche…

… Y no había nadie allí.

.

.

.

-¿A qué te refieres Ruki?- pregunto Karl con sorpresa y algo de ira.

-Haruka se negaba rotundamente a brindarnos su sangre.- comento Ruki.- Tenía problemas con Kou. En un ataque de ira, Kou le rompió el cuello…- finalizo

Ruki observaba de Reojo a Reiji y a Shu

-Buenas noches, Reiji, Shu…-susurro

-Buenas noches, Mukamis…-susurra Reiji. Shu solo se limito a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Entonces ha muerto? Ah… Qué problema.- Karl se encontraba estresado. Ni sus hijos y mucho menos sus hijos adoptivos tenían una presa. Lo que indica que tenían que buscar otra novia.

-Padre, si no le molesta. A mí y a mis hermanos nos gustaría reclamar a nuestra verdadera presa, Addison Knight.- habla Ruki

Karl lo mira sorprendido. Reiji lo mira con esperanza. Y Shu… Shu mira a los Mukamis con sospecha.

-Puedes reclamarla, Ruki.- dijo Karl.- Sin embargo, necesitan estar todos los Mukamis presentes…-

-Lo se , padre…-

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está Kou? Solo están tu, Yuma y Azusa.- dijo Karl- ¿Acaso Kou está ocupado?-

Ruki miro fijamente a Karl. Dudoso si responderle con la verdad a aquel hombre que los salvo a él y a sus hermanos del infierno que vivían en ese orfanato. Por primera vez, decidió mentirle.

-Se encuentra ocupado con el trabajo, padre…-

.

.

.

Luego de caminar varios minutos por el pasillo, perderse, pedirle a Ayato una pequeña orientación y recibir un "¡No me molestes!" de parte de este… Encontró la habitación de Kanato.

Toco la puerta suavemente.

Inmediatamente escucho los pasos acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

Vio que Kanato tenía una ligera sonrisa. El fijo su mirada en Teddy, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

Hizo un ademan con la mano, invitándola a que entre en su habitación.

Addison entro y vio una habitación hermosa, tenía cierto toque victoriano, estaba llena de juguetes y de peluches. Rio internamente ante esto, el tenia unos 17 años y jugaba con aquello y ella tenía unos 14 y jugaba con… nada.

-Sientate, Addison-san…-

Ella se sentó en la pequeña silla que se encontraba en la habitación. El también hizo lo mismo pero con otra silla. Empezó a poner algo de café en el vaso vacio de Addison… Luego, puso algo de Te en el suyo, pues el odiaba el café. Pero pensó que a Addison le gustaría.

-Has arreglado muy bien a Teddy…-susurra Kanato observándolo en los brazos de Addison

Ella se avergüenza.

-¡P-perdon! Lo siento…- dice entregándole a Teddy. Pues ella lo había tenido todo el tiempo y no había dejado que Kanato lo admirara arreglado.

-No te preocupes, al parecer te gusto mucho Teddy…-Hace una pausa para beber un poco de Te.- Si tengo tiempo, probablemente te de un conejo parecido a Teddy.

Addison se limito a asentir levemente.

Los minutos iban pasando y Kanato se dio cuenta que Addison no había tomado nada de café.

-¿No te gustan las cosas amargas como a mi, cierto?- Addison se sorprende ante la pregunta de Kanato.- Yo solo tomo te, pero pensé que a ti te gustaría café.-

-No es eso… solo que, no me gusta el café. De hecho, no me gusta nada dulce, nada de caramelos, chocolates, paletas, donas, helados… Nada de lo que tienes en esta mesa.– susurro.

Kanato abrió los ojos como platos. Claramente sorprendido ante la insolencia de aquella mocosa.

-No… ¿No te gusta?- pregunta enojado, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No te lo tomes personal, Kanato.-dice- Solo, no me gustan el café. Me recuerda a algo que quiero olvida.-

El arquea una ceja ante esto. Olvidándose de su enojo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

La chica lo mira directamente a los ojos. El chico se sorprende ante aquel frio que desprende su mirada.

-Hospitales.-

.

.

.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunta Karl arqueando una ceja

-Si, Kou se encuentra ahora mismo dando una presentación en Tokio.- comento Ruki.- Sin embargo, Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. Y Kou está de acuerdo en reclamar a nuestra presa.-

-El problema, Ruki…-dice Karl.- Es que ella no es una presa cualquiera. Tiene ciertos… defectos.-

-Problemas de salud. Específicamente.- dice Reiji

Yuma y Azusa se encontraban callados. Pero al escuchar aquel comentario, decidieron participar en la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sakamaki?- pregunta Yuma

-No tiene salud. Simple.- responde Shu

-Dinos en especifico… ¿Qué tiene ella?-

-Eso es confidencial…- susurra Shu

Los tres Mukamis se sorprenden ante esto.

-¿No podemos reclamarla?- pregunta Azusa

-Si pueden. Pero antes tenemos que asegurarnos de que su sangre no sea letal para nosotros.

Todos se sorprenden

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Reiji

-Quiero decir, que nosotros tendremos que comprobar si su sangre es letal, ya que ella, al tener "esa cosa"… Puede contagiarnos…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Explícate!- grita Reiji

-Existe un 50% de probabilidades de que nos contagie… de la misma manera de que existe un 50% de probabilidades de que no nos cause efecto.- explica Karl.- Tendremos que sacar sangre a Addison Knight para comprobar si su sangre esta apta para su consumo, si no lo esta… es porque es letal.

-No puede ser…- susurra Shu

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Karl- Todo está bien, después de todo…

-¿¡Tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que provoco tu "error"!?- grita Reiji.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ayato… - dice Reiji.- Uno de tus hijos ha bebido la sangre de Addison Knight…-

Karl abre los ojos como platos ante esto…

-¿Quieres decir que…-

-¡Si!- grita Reiji.- Si la sangre de Addison resulta ser letal para los vampiros, entonces… Ayato… Ayato estaría…-

.

.

.

-Infectado…- Chasquea la lengua con molestia.- Quizás solo tenga fiebre o algo…-

Ayato se vuelve a recostar sobre su cama. Tenía puesta solamente unos pantalones cortos. Su piel le ardía, sentía que estaba muy caliente. Estaba mareado y con dolores de cabeza desde que mordió a Addison.

¿Quizás…? ¿Quizás su sangre le puso mal?

Volvió a chasquear la lengua con molestia. Pensar tantas cosas a la vez era molesto. Mucho.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Aun recuerda lo que le había dicho Reiji… Le dijo que le haría unas "pruebas de sangre".

¿Para qué será eso? ¿Solo será para él? ¿Por qué tienen que ser necesariamente de "sangre"… porque no de saliva?

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza nuevamente.

Sentía que se estaba muriendo lentamente.

.

.

.

Entraron a la mansión silenciosamente.

-¿Kou? ¿Estas aquí?- pregunta Yuma

Kou aparece justo al frente de ellos con su característica sonrisa…

-¿Has… ido a verla?- pregunta Ruki

Kou solo sonríe

-Si~ No es tan agraciada en comparación con las otras gatitas~ Pero tiene lo suyo. Nfu.-

-Que bien. Porque no los Sakamakis se la quedaran. Nosotros no.- escupió Yuma

Kou se sorprendió ante esto

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Ella tiene… algo.- dice Azusa

-¿Algo?-

-No tiene buena… salud.- dice Ruki

-¿Esta…?- Kou no puede creer aquello.- ¿Esa niña está enferma?-

Los Mukamis intercambian miradas entre si.

Kou, Yuma y Azusa tienen muecas en sus rostros, ellos aseguraban que se "divertirían" con ella cuando la tengan como su presa… sin embargo, no pueden evitar sentir, lastima.

Ruki no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, sin embargo, sus hermanos vieron cierto brillo en sus ojos… pena.

-Sea como sea, no es nuestro asunto. No es nuestra historia.- Ruki se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación bajo la mirada de sus hermanos.

-Y sobre todo… Nosotros no estamos en una batalla contra la muerte.-

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS? ¡DEJENLO EN LOS REVIES!<strong>

**AVISO: DIABOLIK KIDS SE ACTUALIZARA MAÑANA Y DIABOLIK CHANGE QUIZAS SE ACTUALICE MAÑANA TAMBIEN(SI TENGO TIEMPO) SI NO TENGO TIEMPO, ENTONCES DIABOLIK CHANGE LO ACTUALIZO PASADO MAÑANA. PERO EL QUE SI DEFINITIVAMENTE ACTUALIZO MAÑANA ES DIABOLIK KIDS.**

**ADIOS~**

**PD: ¿QUE LES PARECE ADDISON? **

**PD 2: NO SE CON QUE CHICO ESTARA MAS RELACIONADO ADDISON... ¿CON QUE CHICO QUEDARIA MEJOR? ¡OPINEN! **

**PD 3: TAMBIEN ESTARAN LOS TSUKINAMIS...**

**PD 4: SI QUIEREN, TAMBIEN PUEDE HABER EMPAREJAMIENTO CON PAPAMAKI XD**

**PD 5: AHORA SI ADIOS XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo algo de Accion (?**

**Antes que nada perdon por no subir Diabolik Change, lo subire hoy o mañana T.T**

**Sin mas, el capitulo esperado!**

* * *

><p>-¿Es enserio?- Se levanta de su silla mientras se enfrenta a su hermano.<p>

Carla lo miraba fijamente.

-Ella… es especial, Shin.- contesta

-¡Que especial puede ser esa…!- Contuvo la palabra que iba a decir, no quería recordarlo.

-Si.- Carla se levanto de su silla, al igual que él y se dirigió hacia su hermano menor para quedar frente a frente.- Es una enferma… ¿Y?-

-¿¡Que puede tener ella de especial!?-

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, enserio su hermano puede ser un verdadero imbécil.

-Karl Heinz, el rey vampiro… ¿Acaso el había cometido alguna vez un error con las presas?-

-No.- contesta Shin.

-¿Acaso una vampiro ha bebido de una enferma?-

-No.- vuelve a contestar Shin, sin saber a donde quería llegar su hermano.

-Addison Knight sería la primera humana enferma en ser mordida por un vampiro, Shin.- comenta Carla.- En toda la historia de la humanidad…-

Shin repite la frase en su mente una y otra vez, aun sin comprender.

-No comprendo, Carla… ¿Qué tiene ella de importante?-

Carla lo observa detenidamente con ira y decepción.

-Aun no está comprobado si la sangre de Addison es letal para nosotros, los vampiros.- dijo.-Sakamaki Ayato, hijo de Karl Heinz, fue el primero en morderla…-

Las palabras de Carla seguían apareciendo en su mente, haciendo que se confunda cada vez más. Al ver la gran confusión del menor, prosiguió:

-Si la sangre de Addison causa un efecto en Ayato… Es porque la sangre resulto ser peligrosa para los vampiros.- volvió a decir. Esta vez entrecerrando los ojos, viendo los orbes dorados de su hermano.- Y si es peligrosa… Empezara la Guerra….- susurro

-¿Guerra?-

-Si.- Mira a través de la ventana, observando el reino que poseían los vampiros fundadores. Y lejos, en el horizonte, dividido por una gran muralla, se veía el reino de Karl.- Una guerra entre licántropos, vampiros comunes, vampiros fundadores, arcángeles…. Y demonios.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Por primera vez, vio el verdadero terror en sus ojos dorados.

-Y en esta guerra, solo una raza vivirá…-

.

.

.

-No dolerá, Addison.- Shu se encontraba al lado de Karl en el gran laboratorio del castillo.

Reiji preparaba la jeringa y rápidamente la introdujo en el brazo de Addison. La chica jadeo levemente ante el dolor, la aguja tenía un tamaño considerablemente grande, eso y que Reiji hacia, de alguna forma, que le doliera.

Una vez retirada la aguja, Reiji decidió guardar la muestra en una especie de botiquín.

Inmediatamente Karl llamo a una sirvienta y obligo a Addison que se retirara con ella.

Una vez a solas, Karl hablo.

-Este asunto es confidencial. – se llevo las manos a la cabeza con tal de que parara el dolor.- No quiero que se lo digan… a nadie. Podrían crear pánico entre los civiles.- dijo mirando fijamente a sus dos hijos mayores.

-¿Qué tan grave es el asunto?- pregunta Reiji

Karl ríe sonoramente de manera sarcástica.

-Si la sangre de esa niña es letal… Se iniciara la guerra.- susurra.

Shu lo mira detenidamente, esperando que de alguna forma, aquello fuera una mentira.

-¿Qué guerra?- pregunta adoptando un tono serio en su voz. Algo que sorprendió a su hermano menor.

-La guerra de los cinco clanes…-susurra Karl.- Mejor conocida como… **_La Nueva Era.-_**

-¿"Nueva Era"?- cuestiona Reiji

-En esa guerra, pelearan los licántropos; los vampiros comunes, que en este caso somos nosotros; los vampiros fundadores; los arcángeles y… por ultimo… los más poderosos demonios.-

Shu y Reiji no pueden evitar sorprenderse.

-La guerra se denomina "La nueva Era" porque cuando finalice dicha guerra… De los cinco clanes o de las cinco razas… solo una saldrá victoriosa, solo una gobernara el mundo y las demás razas… irán al infierno… para toda la eternidad.

Shu empezaba a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, aquello era demasiado para el…

-¿Y los humanos? ¡¿Ellos no participaran en esta guerra?!- pregunta Reiji alterado

Karl volvió a reír sarcásticamente, de manera irritante.

El también fija su mirada en la gran ventana del castillo, viendo su reino, lleno de vampiros "comunes", para nada especiales en comparación con los vampiros fundadores. El sabía que si dicha guerra iniciaba, los vampiros comunes no tendrían oportunidad a comparación de los vampiros fundadores. Miraba con algo de nostalgia a pequeños niños vampiros que jugaban cerca, siendo consciente de que cuando inicie la guerra, serian obligados a ir a tan corta edad, al campo de batalla, con tal de defender su raza. Fijo su vista en el reino de Carla, Karl sabía que Carla estaba enterado de la situación. Karl sabia que los vampiros fundadores se prepararían apropiadamente para la guerra. Una guerra, que decidirá el destino de 5 razas diferentes. Solo una raza saldrá victoriosa, y las otras… arderán en el infierno… eternamente.

Clavo sus ojos escarlata a los de sus hijos. Mirando la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Para cuando empiece la guerra de los cinco clanes.- habla Karl.- La raza humana, a excepción de Addison Knight, estará completamente extinta…-

.

.

.

Se dirigían a la escuela, había pasado unas dos semanas desde que había llegado a la mansión.

Su relación con los hermanos no mejoraba, es más, sentía que empeoraba. Los únicos con los que tenía una relación "aceptable" eran, sorprendentemente, Subaru y Kanato.

Miro la expresión de cada hermano.

Observo a Shu y a Reiji, se estaban comportando raro luego de que ella había visitado a Karl Heinz, padre de los hermanos. Estaban pasando más tiempo juntos, se les veía irritados, desesperados y algo… asustados.

Ayato seguía en su afán de "Te ignorare hasta que me digas tu secreto". Sin embargo, cuando ella no veía, Ayato le daba una rápida mirada.

Raito tenía una expresión pervertida en su rostro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando seguramente en situaciones eróticas.

Miro a su lado y estaba Kanato, el hablaba alegremente con Teddy, de vez en cuando le dirigía una que otra palabra a ella, pero nada importante.

Subaru estaba, como siempre, mas apartado de los demás, ignorando la presencia de todos, y… de vez en cuando, mirándola de reojo.

La limusina se detuvo.

**ADDISON'S POV**

Genial, otra vez esta mierda.

Espero a que todos los hermanos salieran de la limusina para luego ella salir de último.

Ninguno de los hermanos, ni siquiera Reiji se fijo en que yo entrara a la escuela, ya que estos habían entrado.

Tome una bocanada de aire. Luego, entre a la escuela.

Caminaba rápidamente por los largos pasillos. Tratando de no llamar la atención.

A lo lejos, observaba como los hermanos se iban en dirección a el edifico de Preparatoria.

Yo era de secundaria.

Apenas puse un pie en el área de secundaria. Una bola de papel se estrello en mi cabeza.

-¡Miren! ¡Llego la rara!- grita Patrick. Un chico vampiro de unos 14 años, tenía unos ojos azules y el cabello castaño. Era conocido en la escuela por ser el más "guapo" de secundaria, según las chicas. En solo dos semanas, ese pequeño vampiro se gano mi odio mortal.

Te odio, Patrick.

-Claro, después de todo es una _repugnante_ humana.- comento Anna. Una chica de también, catorce años, era novia de Patrick. Conocida por ser la más "bella" de secundaria, según los chicos. Era una vampiresa de unos catorce años de edad, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Al igual que Patrick, ella también se gano mi odio en dos semanas.

Te odio, Anna.

Ante el comentario de Anna, todos comenzaron a reír. ¿Saben que es lo peor de ser humana en una escuela donde todos son vampiros? Que te hagan bullying. Créanme.

Los odio, a todos.

Ignore las risas y los comentarios de aquellos vampiros de mi edad. Después de todo, yo también tenía catorce.

Empecé a caminar tratando de esquivar las bolas de papel y los insultos que me decían esas copias baratas de Dracula.

Llegue al aula y me senté un mi asiento. La última silla de la última fila… como siempre.

Toco la campana. Poco a poco el aula se empezó a llenar y veía como susurraban de mí… para luego reír.

Sentí que alguien me observaba, desde pequeña siempre tenía ese "don", si es que podría decirse así… de sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mí.

Mire a todos lados cuando lo encontré. Michael o "Mickie" Brown me estaba observando. El era precisamente un chico popular por su físico. Oh, y no solo eso, sino por ser el bufón de la clase.

Genial, un asqueroso payaso.

La clase comenzó.

.

.

.

-Ruki… ¿Qué haremos exactamente?- pregunta Azusa

Los Mukamis habían faltado aquel día a la escuela.

Ruki se lleva las manos a la cabeza, como cabeza de la familia, tenía que hacer algo… y rápido.

Karl Heinz le había dicho a los Mukamis la situación, la guerra…

-Entrenar…-susurro

-¿Qué?-

-¡Entrenar!- grita Ruki alterado

Todos se encontraban así… El solo hecho de pensar que su raza se puede extinguir es… inaceptable.

-¿¡Para que!?- grita Yuma.- ¿¡Entrenar para morir!?- pregunta con sarcasmo y desesperación

-¡Yuma tiene razón!- grita Kou.- ¡Nosotros moriremos! ¡No podremos contra los vampiros fundadores! ¡No podemos contra los licántropos! ¡No podremos contra los demonios! – gritaba Kou alterado.- ¡Y mucho menos podremos con los arcángeles!-

-¡Si podemos!- grita Ruki.- ¡Entrenaremos duro!- Luego de calmarse un poco, habla con voz clara.- Escuchen, esta guerra no es solo de nosotros, es de toda la raza vampírica, a excepción de los fundadores… tenemos que darlo todo.- finaliza

-Ruki… Todo tiene una fuente de poder… ¿Cuál es el de la guerra?-pregunta Azusa

Ruki se sorprende ante lo idiota que fue él. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Ruki ríe de manera irónica. Mientras un brillo sádico aparecía en sus ojos.

-Addison Knight es la fuente.- dice mirando a sus hermanos con victoria.- No importa lo que tengamos que hacer, pero si Addison está de nuestro lado… ganaremos esta guerra.

Azusa, Kou y Yuma se levantan del sofá donde se encontraban, preparándose para lo que su hermano mayor iba a ordenar.

-Addison Knight nos mantendrá con vida…-susurra Ruki.

Mira con orgullo a sus hermanos, los cuales se estaban preparando para el mandato que les asignaría el mayor.

-La secuestraremos.- una sonrisa inunda su rostro.- Atacaremos en tres días.

.

.

.

Sonó la campana. Era el receso. Todos salen del aula mientras Addison se queda dentro del aula. No le gustaba comer afuera. Prefería la su tranquila soledad.

Anna y Patrick notaron esto y decidieron hablar con ella.

-Eres tan patética, Addison.- dice Patrick, agarrando una silla, sentándose frente a ella.

Ella se limito a mirar de reojo a Patrick.

-¿Sabes? Odio tu vida de humana, digo… es tan triste~- comenta Anna mientras ríe.

Anna tenía razón, su vida era triste.

Pero como Addison estaba aburrida, decidió jugar con ellos un rato ….

-¿Triste? ¿Acaso mi vida es triste?- pregunta Addison con ironía.- ¿Sabes? Ustedes los vampiros odian a los humanos, sin embargo, se alimentan de nosotros. Nosotros lo humanos si tenemos una función en este mundo, en cambio ustedes no. Nosotros los humanos no vivimos eternamente en espera de que aparezca un idiota y nos mate, en cambio ustedes no. Nosotros los humanos no nos alimentamos de la raza que mas odiamos, en cambio ustedes no…- dice Addison

Patrick y Anna no sabían que responder ante esa molesta verdad.

-¿Acaso esa clase de vida no es triste?- finaliza Addison, sabiendo que por primera vez, dejo sin palabras a aquellos dos.

Un aplauso se escucha desde la esquina del aula, los tres chicos ven a Michael reír.

-De verdad, esta humana me agrada…-dice entre risas.

-Cállate, Mickie.- escupe Patrick.- ¡Acaba de insultar nuestra raza!- grita

-Vamos, Patrick.- dice Michael dándole palmadas en el hombro. – Después de todo, tenemos que reconocer que nuestra raza es una mierda.-

Anna y Patrick se quedan sin palabras.

-Ahora me gustaría hablar con-

Michael no pudo terminar, ya que ninguno de los tres vampiros se dio cuenta que Addison se había ido.

.

.

.

-Tch.- Reiji bufo cuando se dio cuenta que no había mezclado correctamente los químicos.

Miro de Reojo a Shu, el cual se había dignado a asistir por primera vez a la clase de química.

Últimamente todo le salía mal, bajo sus calificaciones considerablemente, no prestaba atención en clase, recibía regaños de los profesores. Todo era una mierda.

Había tocado la campana del receso, todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo con el fin de tener un merienda. Reiji, con un rápido caminar, agarro a Shu del brazo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-

.

.

.

-Estúpidos vampiros…- susurraba mientras caminaba por la solitaria carretera.

Luego del estúpido encuentro con los tres más populares de su grado, escapo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

De por si Reiji ya le habría castigado por salir del aula, así que… ¿Por qué no salir de la escuela? Ya no tenía nada que perder.

La carretera estaba desolada, solo la luz de la luna la iluminaba. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su propio caminar. Algo que la reconfortaba, pero a la vez, la incomodaba mucho.

Volteo rápidamente al escuchar algo correr entre los arbustos.

Empezó a sentir como gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido cuando escucho como "eso" empezaba a seguirla.

Comenzó a correr, miraba de vez en cuando a atrás solo para ver una mancha borrosa persiguiéndola.

Detuvo su carrera al darse cuenta que lo que la perseguía no era precisamente un peligro.

Frente a ella estaba un animal, un lobo para ser precisos. Quedo fascinada por los hermosos ojos dorados que este poseía.

Inevitablemente comenzó a acercarse, una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca, le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza.

El animal pareció sorprenderse ante esto, se encontraba incomodo. Ella lo noto e inmediatamente retiro su mano.

El animal la miraba fijamente, ella también a él.

Pero, eso no era un animal, era algo…. Mas. Es como si una persona disfrazada de lobo la observara.

Sin embargo, si existían los vampiros… deben existir los hombres lobos ¿Cierto?

Entonces…

-¡Aléjate de esa cosa!-

Aquel grito hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos debido al susto.

Agradeció que haya hecho eso, pues inmediatamente una daga fue lanzada hacia el animal.

Escucho un aullido desgarrador de parte del lobo, la daga le había alcanzado. Miro al atacante.

Subaru.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- grita Addison.- ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso?!-

Subaru seguía observando al animal fijamente.

Addison siguió su mirada, notando que… la daga no alcanzo a matarlo.

Suspiro ante eso. Estaba feliz que aquel lobo siguiera con vida.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que… Subaru no estaba contento con aquello.

La chica volvió a mirar al animal, notando el verdadero daño.

Si bien el lobo no había muerto, la daga se encontraba enterrada…

En su ojo izquierdo.

Veía horrorizada como la sangre resbalaba donde hace segundos, estaba su ojo.

Subaru agarro la cabeza del animal y en un movimiento rápido, le saco la daga del ojo, haciendo que el animal aullara del dolor insoportable.

-No quiero verte otra vez aquí… Tsukinami.- susurro Subaru al oído del lobo.

Luego de eso, soltó al animal y este comenzó a correr, desangrándose… pero con vida.

Addison miraba a Subaru.

-Era un vampiro fundador. Una especie de vampiros que puede transformarse en hombre lobo a su antojo…-explico.- Créeme que sus intenciones no eran buenas, si no hubiera llegado, estarías secuestrada…. Otra vez.- susurro

-¿Vampiro fundador?- cuestiono Addison

-Si, odio admitirlo pero… tuve suerte, mucha suerte de darle en el ojo…-dijo Subaru.- Esa raza es muy poderosa… Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que ese fundador estaba distraído al momento de mi ataque… ambos estaríamos muertos.- finalizo.

Un frio le recorrió la espalda a la adolescente.

-Pero… ¿el morirá?- pregunto

-No, no morirá…- susurro Subaru.- Sin embargo, debo admitir que debido a la daga que use, perderá la vista del ojo izquierdo.- finalizo Subaru mientras una sonrisa de victoria aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Regresamos a la mansión?- pregunta Addison tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Le daba cierta lastima el saber que aquel "vampiro fundador" perdió el ojo izquierdo.

-Bueno, Reiji nos castigara por habernos escapado… no hay nada que perder… Vamonos.- Subaru empezó a caminar y Addison le seguía el paso.

El silencio inundaba la atmósfera. Llegaban caminando unos 10 minutos y aun faltaba un largo recorrido hacia la mansión. Por primera vez, Subaru rompió aquel reconfortante silencio con un comentario de mal gusto.

-Lo que si te puedo asegurar niña…- decía Subaru.- Es que ese vampiro fundador tendrá que usar un parche de ahora en adelante….

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS?! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>

**PD0: SI, EL LOBO QUE APARECIO ES MI NOVIO, SHIN TSUKINAMI XD**

**PD1: SIIII, ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL SHIN EMPEZO A USAR UN PARCHE (? SOY UNA LOKISHAA XD **

**PD2: SEAN PACIENTES! NO QUIERO DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TIENE ADDISON POR AHORA, ESPEREN POR LO MENOS UNOS CAPITULOS MAS XD .-.**

**PD3: DEJEN REVIEW Y LES MANDO UNA YUMACONDA :3**

**SIN MAS, ADIOS~**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola~! Aqui les vengo trayendo el capitulo 6! Estoy feliz por recibir tanto amor T.T XDDD**

**RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS:**

**Guest: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario~ Subaru es un vampirillo malo (? Pero queria poner una explicacion del porque Shin es tuerto xD bueno, sobre la guerra, lo ire explicando poco a poco (Soy mala xD)**

**Gabriela Andreina 127: Hola, gracias por comentar y creo que si habias comentado pero el tonto Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo, asi que tuve que borrar la historia y subirla otra vez :v.**

**SofiAlexandra15: Hola, gracias por comentar. SPOILER: Ayato junto con Subaru seran una de las parejas principales, al igual que Kou, Ruki y Shin.**

**LolitaV2: Hola, gracias por comentar. Gracias~ pense que a nadie le gustaria mi manera de decir como Shin perdio su sensualon ojito :3 **

**mariaasalas: Hola, gracias por comentar~ Me alegra que te haya gustado. ****SPOILER: Ayato, Subaru, Kou, Ruki y Shin seran unas de las parejas mas importantes.**

**MikoHyuka94: Hola! Gracias por comentar~ Te trollearon feo xD Gueno, aqui te traigo el siguiente cap :3**

**Sazuki: Hola! Gracias por comentar~ Sobre tu duda, es que bueno... Todos saben que Subaru es buena gente y pos no vio la necesidad de matar a Shin (Ademas de que Addison estaba presente y no queria que lo viera como un asesino), Ademas, recuerda que los unicos de los hermanos que saben lo de la guerra son Shu y Reiji, los demas no. Eso si, si Subaru hubiera sabido que habria una guerra, ya lo hubiera asesinado xDDD.**

**Guest: Hola!, gracias por comentar~ Me alegro que te guste mi OC, aqui te traigo el siguiente capitulo! :3**

* * *

><p>Shin se encontraba sentado en una silla. Luego del ataque de Subaru, el regreso inmediatamente al reino de los fundadores y llamaron a un doctor. El doctor lo había sometido a cirugía, sin embargo, no había dado resultado. El doctor había cubierto sus ojos con una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza. Pasaron un par de horas más cuando el doctor llamo a Carla para comunicarle el estado de Shin.<p>

-He hecho todo lo posible para que recupere la visión del ojo izquierdo, pero se me hizo imposible…- hablo un doctor. Era anciano y era vampiro fundador. - La daga utilizada por el atacante es mortal para los vampiros, incluyéndonos a nosotros, los fundadores. De hecho, me sorprende que su hermano siga con vida.-

-¿Qué?.- Shin se había levantado de su asiento.- ¡¿Acaso ya no podre ver?!

Carla miraba fijamente a Shin, con decepción. Estaba enojado por el simple hecho de que en su primera misión, su hermano ya había sido atacado. Estaba consciente que Shin no podía verle debido a la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-¿Ya se recupero?- pregunto Carla mirando ahora, al doctor. Ignorando completamente la pregunta obvia de Shin

-La sangre de nosotros, los fundadores es poderosa, señor.- hablo el doctor con respeto.- La hemorragia paro en solo horas, y la herida ya cicatrizo, ese es el poder de nuestra sangre- finalizo.

-Quítele la venda…- ordeno Carla

Shin se encontraba paralizado por la noticia. Carla lo empujo, haciendo que este se volviera a sentar en su asiento. Inmediatamente el doctor empezó a quitarle la venda que le cubría los ojos y rodeaba su cabeza. Una vez quitada la venda, el doctor se hizo a un lado para que el mayor contemplara a su hermano.

-Retírese.- El doctor se retiro de la habitación inmediatamente escucha la orden de Carla, sin esperar una paga.

Carla empezó a caminar alrededor de Shin, preguntándose por donde debía comenzar.

-Mírate Shin.- hablo.- ¿Un simple vampiro te hizo esto?...- a medida que hablaba, su tono se hacía más fuerte, mas enojado.- ¿¡A ti!? ¡¿Un simple vampiro le hizo esto a un fundador?!- grito, lo suficientemente enojado como para golpearlo.

Y lo hizo.

Lo único que sintió fue la bofetada que su hermano le había dado. Lo miro, con su ojo derecho, el único que tenia y tendrá de ahora en adelante. Todo por no reaccionar a tiempo, todo por no ser más precavido…

-Eres una vergüenza para los fundadores.- susurro Carla dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sin mirarlo.-Siempre lo fuiste, incluso para nuestros padres.-

Salió de la habitación, sin importar el efecto que tuvo sus palabras sobre el menor.

Shin se dirigió hacia el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación.

Se miro, ya no era el mismo. Nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Ahora sería menos que cualquier otro fundador, perdió su ojo izquierdo. Ahora solo puede ver con el derecho y eso sería molesto.

El simple hecho de perder su ojo izquierdo le daba una gran, GRAN desventaja en la guerra.

Aun seguía confuso ante el comportamiento de aquella niña. Le había acariciado la cabeza…

Y de alguna forma… aquello se sintió bien. Le gusto y en ese momento, no quiso que se detuviera.

Agarro rápidamente el parche que Carla le había dejado, se lo puso de mala gana.

Se miro al espejo con ira. El ganaría aquella guerra, y de paso, mataría aquel Sakamaki de la manera más dolorosa.

Incluso si eso significaba matar a aquella niña que lo cautivo desde que fue amigable con él en la carretera … Incluso si significara matar a varias razas.

Los fundadores ganarían esa guerra.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a la mansión e inmediatamente se habían ido a la cocina. Ellos se habían escapado en pleno receso escolar, por lo que no pudieron comer.

Ambos entraron a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Subaru frunciendo el ceño mientras veía como Raito bebía directamente de la caja de leche y cerraba la nevera con el pie.

Una vez terminada toda la leche, tiro el caja y se limpio los labios. Una sonrisa inundo su rostro.

-Vaya, parece que no soy el único que decidió escaparse de Reiji hoy.- comento Raito.- ¿Acaso querían privacidad para sus travesuras~? Nfu~-

Subaru rápidamente se sonrojo, sin embargo, lo ignoro y paso de largo.

Raito bufo y se acerco a Addison.

-Addi-chan, una pregunta ¿Qué tiene tu sangre?-

Subaru deja la fruta que estaba pelando para mirar de reojo a Raito. Por su parte, Addison se sorprende ante eso.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos en silencio, Subaru decidió hablar por Addison.

-No tiene nada, Raito.- dijo Subaru mirándolo fijamente.

Raito le devolvió la mirada. Subaru se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Raito tan serio en un tema de conversación.

Luego de intercambiar miradas, Raito volvió a fijar su mirada en Addison, adoptando nuevamente su sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno~, te creo Addi-chan.- comento.- Sin embargo, alguien también se fugo de la escuela por pasar un mal rato~ Nfu.-

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta Subaru

-Bueno, Ayato-kun empezó a tener fiebre en la escuela, por lo que lo tuve que traer aquí también ¿Sabes?.- conto Raito.- ¡Ah! Y el mocoso de Kanato nos vio en pleno escape, así que nos amenazo con delatarnos si no lo traíamos con nosotros, por lo que el también está aquí…-finalizo Raito.

-¿¡Todos a excepción de Reiji y Shu están aquí!?- grita Subaru

-Ahhh… Ya te dije que si, hermanito~- Afirmo Raito e inmediatamente salió de la cocina. Dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Subaru bufo y continuo pelando la fruta.

Addison salió de la cocina cuando comprendió que Subaru no le daría ni mierda de lo que el iba a comer. Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, si bien casi todos los hermanos estaban allí… No se escuchaba ningún ruido que lo afirmara.

Seguía caminando mientras observaba la luna por la ventana.

Aun venia a su mente la imagen de ese chico rubio, que la observaba desde el jardín. Tenía una gran tentación de preguntarle a uno de los hermanos si era un amigo, pero algo le decía que debía quedarse callada …

Tanto para su seguridad, como la de ese chico misterioso.

-Oye…- Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho una voz.

Girándose lentamente, logro ver a Ayato al final del pasillo.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-susurro Ayato

.

.

.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, Reiji?- pregunta Shu.

El rubio observaba a su hermano. Reiji lo había jalado al final de clase para hablar con el ¿De que? Para hablar de Addison Knight.

-¡Entiende Shu!- grita exasperado.- ¡Si la sangre de Addison resulta letal entonces… nosotros…

-Moriremos, lo sé….- susurra

Reiji rie sarcásticamente.

-No, no lo sabes.- afirma.- No me importa tus deseos Shu, pero en lo personal, yo aun no quiero morir… menos en una guerra.

Shu miro a su hermano, preguntándose… ¿Por qué todo siempre tenia que ver con el?

-No todo se trata de ti, Reiji…-comento Shu, mirando a su hermano menor.

Reiji se sorprendió ante el comentario de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba llegando demasiado lejos, aunque estuviese muriéndose de terror debido a la guerra, no lo admitiría… Sin embargo, ahora estaba demostrándolo.

-Tampoco se trata de ti, Shu…- susurro.

Shu no mostro ninguna expresión. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba sorprendido, el sabia perfectamente a lo que Reiji se refería…

.

.

.

-¡Mierda!- grito Ruki.

-No podremos, Ruki.-opino Yuma.- No podremos secuestrar a Addison Knight.

Ruki pensaba mil maneras de secuestrarla, pero no podía. Planear un secuestro sin dejar huellas es muy difícil, y el solo hecho de ir a la mansión y robársela de los hermanos Sakamakis frente a ellos no era la opción mas inteligente.

-Si… si podemos…-

Todos los Mukamis miraron a Azusa, el cual se estaba mordiendo nerviosamente las uñas...

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ruki, mirándolo fijamente

-Nosotros ganaremos esta guerra si…-se detuvo en momento, analizando si era una buena opción dar su opinión o no.- … si conseguimos a ayuda de una raza.

-¡¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?!- le grita Kou.- ¡Ningún arcángel, demonio, fundador o licántropo querría cooperar con nosotros!- grita.

-Si, de hecho… Si hay, Kou.- susurra Ruki

Kou lo mira. ¿Enserio estaba diciendo eso?. Nadie sería tan… tan imbécil de traicionar su raza…

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Kou, desafiando a su hermano mayor.

Ruki levanta la mirada, observando con superioridad a sus hermanos menores.

-Los traidores.- dice.- Solo tenemos que buscar a alguien que le venda información privada de su raza a otra.-

-¿Por lo menos tienes una idea de quien podría ser un "traidor"?- pregunta Kou sarcástico

Ruki sonríe, en serio… a veces pareciera que Kou le lee la mente.

-Ha habido rumores…- Ruki comenzaba a caminar alrededor de la habitación, captando la mirada de sus hermanos.- Rumores de que en el Instituto… hay un traidor. Y el traidor es muy… muy poderoso…. El problema va ser que lo podamos convencer a que coopere con nosotros.-

-¿Qué tan poderoso es?- pregunta Yuma

-El es un traidor, el difunde los secretos de todo el cielo… El vende información a las demás razas, con tal de conseguir mas poder…- explica Ruki

-¿Secretos del cielo?- pregunta Kou sorprendido

-Si.- Ruki mira a sus hermanos con una sonrisa ladeada.- El traidor que está en el Instituto… es un arcángel. Un poderoso arcángel.-

.

.

.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto Addison entrando a la habitación de Ayato mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Cuéntame de ti…- Ayato inmediatamente se hecho en su cama, en espera de un breve resumen de la vida de Addison.

-¿Deberia?-pregunto Addison arqueando una ceja.

Ayato se levanto con la poca fuerza que tenia debido a la fiebre. Se sento sobre su cama y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si.- contesto

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque yo lo digo!- grita exasperado

-¿Y tu eres?-

-¡Tu amo!- vuelve a gritar

-No, no quiero que seas mi amo.- susurra Addison.

Ayato la mira, con frustración, enserio ella era irritante.

-¡No te pregunte!-

Addison se quedo callada, el silencio inundo la habitación. Ayato se volvió a recostar en su cama, en espera de que Addison le diera una breve reseña de su vida.

Luego de unos segundos, Addison volvió a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo preguntaras ahora?-

-¡Tch! ¡Vete de mi cuarto!-

Ayato vio como Addison sonreía, definitivamente lo hizo por joder. Quería joderle, molestarlo, emputarlo, enojarlo, y lo había logrado.

Ayato se levanto de su cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Addison se había ido… ¡Claro! Lo tenía planeado desde un principio la muy idiota… Hacer que el le pidiera a gritos que se marchara.

_Tanta astucia en ese pequeño cuerpo… Tch. _– pensó Ayato

.

.

.

Era de madrugada… la calle se encontraba vacía.

Se encontraba parado en un poste de luz. Debía tener alrededor de unos 17 años cuando mucho, tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos zafiro azul, miraba a todas partes, como si estuviera nervioso, sin embargo, manteniendo siempre su compostura.

Su mirada se poso en la oscuridad de la carretera cuando lo vio venir.

Llegaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió.

Una vez cerca, el lo miro fijamente…

-¿Me esperabas, Balhor?- pregunto burlon **(*Nota: Balhor es el nombre de un poderoso demonio)**

El demonio solo bufo, harto de estar transformado en aquella patética forma humana…

-Rafael, ya te he dicho que no me digas Balhor, dime Steven…-susurro. **(*Nota: Rafael es el nombre de uno de los siete arcángeles… Su función es ayudar a los enfermos. Este personaje tiene mucho que ver con Addison).**

-Yo también te dije que no me digas Rafael, "Steven"…-dijo el recién riendo

Balhor lo miraba con molestia.

-Escucha, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible…- susurra.

Lo miro a los ojos. Rio internamente al ver que uno de los más grandes arcángeles del mismo Dios, era su más grande traidor…

-¿Tienes la información que te pedí?- pregunta Balhor mientras volvía a mirar a los lados, buscando a algún intruso.

Rafael sonríe.

-¿Por quién me tomas?- pregunto burlón, sacando un gran libro de su mochila.

Balhor siente como sus colmillos de demonio sobresalen de su boca al formar una tétrica sonrisa. Inmediatamente le arrebato a Rafael el libro de las manos.

-¡Rafael!-

Balhor y Rafael giran inmediatamente para ver al intruso.

Era Uriel. **(*Nota: Uno de los siete arcángeles, al igual que Rafael.)**

Rafael solo esboza una sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa, Uri?- pregunta burlón

-¡Ese aliado de Satan tiene el libro de los arcángeles!- grita Uriel.-¡No debe llegar al inframundo!.-

Uriel estaba a punto de usar su poder contra Balhor, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio como Rafael se ponía frente a Balhor, protegiéndolo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Uriel

Rafael ríe sonoramente.

El viento soplaba lentamente en la carretera. Moviendo el cabello de los presentes. Uriel poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que ocurrió, horrorizado, quiso saber la razón.

-¿Por qué, Rafael?- pregunto

-Vamos~, digo… Estoy harto de los humanos, estoy harto de Addison Knight.- grita Rafael

-¡Tienes que vigilarla, Rafael!- grita Uriel.- ¡Es tu deber como arcángel de los enfermos!-

-Ya no mas…- susurra

Antes de que Uriel lo pudiera notar, Balhor se encontraba leyendo el libro de los arcángeles que Rafael le había dado.

Balhor sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, sin dudarlo, lo leyó en voz alta.

-Uriel, miembro de los siete arcángeles, su nombre significa "el fuego de Dios.- Balhor se encontraba leyendo todo lo que decía el libro.- Su atributo es una llama de fuego…-

Balhor se detuvo. Miraba a Uriel con aire asesino . Sus cuernos comenzaban a salir al igual que su cola, gigantes alas negras salieron de su espalda y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, adoptando su figura demoniaca.

-…. De la misma manera, el fuego es su punto débil.- Finalizo Balhor cerrando el libro, se lo dio rápidamente a Rafael e inmediatamente encendió fuego alrededor de Uriel.

Rafael reía mientras veía como Uriel se desintegraba en el fuego. Balhor simplemente miraba fijamente las ahora cenizas de aquel arcángel…

Rafael agarro el libro y se lo devolvió a Balhor.

-Este libro es un gran poder.- dijo arrogante Rafael.

-Claro.- En el rostro de Balhor se formo una sonrisa siniestra.- Después de todo, en este libro están todas las debilidades de todos los ángeles y arcángeles del cielo…- susurro.

-Ni se te ocurra usarlo contra mi…- bromeo Rafael

-Si bien sigues siendo un asqueroso arcángel, eres un traidor. Eres uno de nosotros…- susurro Balhor orgulloso

Balhor volvió rápidamente a su forma humana. Empezó a caminar alejándose de Rafael no sin antes voltearse y mirarlo fijamente.

-Sobre Addison Knight ¿Qué pudiste averiguar?.- pregunto

-Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella…- susurra Rafael.

-Como sea.- Balhor se giro y volvió a caminar, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la carretera.

Rafael se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando escucho un grito de su amigo.

-¡Cuando tengas la oportunidad….Mátala!- grito Balhor.

Rafael solo se limito a asentir levemente para si mismo...

-Por supuesto que lo haré...-susurro

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aqui llego señores! y damitas :v<strong>

**¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SIN MAS, ADIOS~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola~! Aqui les traigo el capitulo no.7 de Suicidal Lovers.**

**Por favor, lo de Diabolik Change y Diabolik Kids, tenganme paciencia, es que no he tenido tiempo :c**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

><p>-Les quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo alumno, Adam Von Neumann, denle una cálida bienvenida al instituto…-informo el sensei.<p>

Todas las chicas observaban con un leve sonrojo a Adam, era guapo, incluso alguien como Addison no lo negaría, pero solo hasta allí. Los chicos lo miraban con diversión y otros, como Michael, con desconfianza.

-Ese chico podría ser nuestro nuevo amigo.- comento Patrick a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Cuál es el asiento disponible?- pregunto el sensei.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el asiento vacío que se encontraba al lado de Addison. Las risas se escucharon en todo el aula.

-Pobre de ti, amigo.- comento un chico señalando el asiento que estaba al lado de Addison.

Addison suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, decidida a ignorar la escena.

-Puedes dirigirte a tu asiento.- Adam obedeció al sensei.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia su asiento que estaba al lado de Addison, mientras avanzaba, se encontró con la mirada de Michael.

Addison fue la única que pudo observar, la mirada de desprecio que se mandaban mutuamente.

.

.

.

Daba vueltas alrededor del salón principal. Carla Tsukinami se encontraba justo a su lado.

Oh, y no solo el.

También se encontraban un fiel arcángel, el líder de los licántropos y un poderoso demonio.

Aquellos representantes de las 5 razas se encontraban en el castillo de Karl Heinz, cada uno separado del resto, en espera de la noticia.

Lo vieron salir. Rodrick Evans, un arcángel que decidió reiniciar su vida en el mundo humano se había convertido en un gran científico, él era el encargado de revelar si la sangre de Addison era letal o no.

Tenía un sobre en su mano, el cual revelaba el destino de Addison y el mundo en sí.

Lo abrió, consciente de que aquel arcángel, aquel demonio, aquel licántropo, aquel rey vampiro y aquel fundador… lo miraban expectantes.

Comenzó a leer de manera rápida, digno de un superdotado como el.

Cuando de repente…

Levanto la mirada, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Miro a los representantes de las 5 razas, con sorpresa.

-La sangre de Addison Knight no resulto ser letal ni mucho menos contagios para ninguna raza.- anuncio.

Por poco todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio. Karl se encontraba aliviado, Ayato no moriría y mucho menos se contagiaría de su enfermedad. Sin embargo…

-… A pesar de eso, la sangre de Knight puede hacer que el que la consuma, pase por un periodo grande de fiebre. Lo suficiente como para cumplir la profecía.- decía, cada vez con la voz más temblorosa.- … Lo suficiente para iniciar la guerra.- finalizo.

Todos intercambiaban miradas, preguntándose el siguiente movimiento.

-Les comunicare a todos en ese lugar…-susurro el arcángel.

Inmediatamente todos lo miraron solo para darse cuenta que el arcángel había desaparecido… y todos sabían el porqué.

-El…¡mierda! – grito.- el no estará contento.- susurro esta vez, el demonio, todos lo miraron justo cuando había desaparecido, sabiendo a quien se refería el…

Al mismo Satán.

Sin decir nada, el líder licántropo se transformo en lobo y salió del castillo en aquella forma, mientras soltaba un gran aullido.

Rodrick había desaparecido.

Solo Karl y Carla quedaban en aquel salón.

-¿Eres consciente de que tu raza no tiene ninguna posibilidad en esta guerra, cierto?- pregunto Carla, mirando directamente el suelo.

Karl miro a Carla, a pesar de que este no lo mirara a el.

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres consciente que a pesar de que seas superior a mi…nunca ganaras a los demonios y mucho menos a arcángeles?.-

Carla se acercaba a Karl a paso decidido.

-Tengo un plan, Karl Heinz. Los fundadores ganaremos esta guerra.-

A ninguno le faltaba las ganas de matarse ahí mismo, pero decidieron esperar a la guerra.

-Lárgate, Tsukinami.- escupió Karl.- Le daré el aviso a mi gente sobre la guerra, será un alboroto.- opino Karl.- Y no será conveniente que un enemigo este aquí.-

.

.

.

Addison salió del aula. Era un día como cualquier otro (por lo menos para ella).

Caminaba por los pasillos con el fin de dirigirse a la biblioteca. Los demás estudiantes la empujaban mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.

Bruno Di Marco, un estudiante de un grado superior, al verla pasar, decidió empujarla a tal fuerza que logro que ella cayera al suelo.

Algunos estudiantes soltaron fuertes carcajadas al verla tirada en el pasillo, otros, simplemente sonrieron de manera ladeada y siguieron su camino.

Poco a poco el pasillo se fue despejando hasta que finalmente con quedaba ningún vampiro en el pasillo.

Solo Addison, una humana.

Una estúpida, inútil, débil, tonta e insignificante humana.

Por lo menos así se sentía ella…

Comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias las cuales habían caído cuando la empujaron.

Una vez lista para reanudar su camino, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con un chico de ojos ámbar.

Adam Von Neumann.

Por un momento pensó en que este chico le ayudaría con sus pertenencias pero se dio cuenta que no era así…

-¿Quién eres?- La pregunta parecía más bien un susurro, ella estaba consciente de ello.

El chico la miraba expectante y con algo de molestia.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más energía. Se encontraba sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer ya que nunca pensó que sería capaz de gritar aquello.

El chico abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder.

-Solo te diré… que no soy lo que te imaginas…-susurro con arrogancia y burla.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería, Addison sintió un tirón en el brazo.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse con Michael o "Micky" como le suelen llamar sus amigos.

Le tomo unos segundos para darse cuenta que "Micky" prácticamente la arrastraba por el pasillo, alejándola de Adam.

-Suéltame…-susurro.

Intentaba hacer que le soltara, pero el muy imbécil era increíblemente fuerte.

_Es porque es un vampiro, idiota…-_se dijo Addison a sí misma.

Luego de caminar durante unos segundos más, llegaron a la azotea.

Apenas se encontraron ahí, el chico la soltó, haciendo que Addison cayera al suelo, sin embargo, se levanto rápidamente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grito Addison.

"Micky" rio de manera sonora sobre la azotea, haciendo que el eco de su risa se escuchara como eco por todo el patio escolar.

-El no es un maldito vampiro…-susurro

Addison lo miro fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-No te creo…-comento

-No me creas si no quieres...- dijo Micky, mientras caminaba por la azotea, con su mirada fija en el oscuro cielo.- Pero, el es peligroso…- finalizo

-¿Pero… que es el?- pregunto Addison.

Micky seguía con su mirada clavada en el cielo, finalmente, fijo su vista en Addison y contesto, honestamente.

-No lo sé…-

.

.

.

-… habrá muchos sacrificios…- decía Karl Heinz

Se encontraba mirando a todos su reino, el cual estaba expectante a cada palabra que su Rey decía.

Karl Heinz había dado un aviso, todos los vampiros, a excepción de sus hijos (incluidos los Mukami), deberían estar allí…

La multitud se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos, conscientes de que en aquella guerra, no ganarían.

-Las mujeres recibirán protección…-hablo Karl, mirando desde lo mas alto de su castillo a su reino.- Sin embargo, los hombres… deberán luchar.- finalizo

Escuchaba los sollozos de hijas, nietas, esposas, madres vampiresas.

-Todos los hombres lucharan a muerte por nuestra raza…-

Tomo aire, dispuesto a completar el anuncio, pero algo se lo impedía, sin embargo…

-Sin importar la edad… todo vampiro de género masculino, luchara hasta la muerte…- finalizo.

Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta mientras cerraba fuertemente las puertas del palacio. Dando por terminado su anuncio.

Desde adentro el castillo, escuchaba como las madres vampiresas luchaban contra los soldados de Karl Heinz, para que no les arrebataran a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, lo hacían. Escuchaba los llantos de los niños, los cuales metían dentro de una camioneta, para llevarlos a un campo, donde serian preparados para luchar en la guerra.

Tres, cinco, seis, ocho, nueve, veinte, treinta, noventa o incluso miles de años… No importaba la edad, todo hombre vampiro, iba a luchar. Hasta la muerte…

Hasta la muerte….

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- lo miraba con desconfianza.

Aquella pregunta tomo a "Micky" por sorpresa, dudando si responderle.

-Yo… lo siento.- susurro.

Addison arqueo una ceja ante esto.

-¿Lo sientes?-

-Si… siento la energía de todos.-explico.- Y ese chico, ese tal "Adam"… tiene una energía muy…muy superior a la nuestra, a la de los vampiros.

Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, intentado creer lo que el le dijo.

-Yo…te creo.- respondió finalmente.

El esbozo una sonrisa…

-Gracias…-respondió el.

.

.

.

-¿¡Donde esta!?- Grito Subaru enojado, golpeando la llanta del auto con el pie.

-Nee~ Addi-chan necesitara un castigo... Nfu~- comento Raito.- No me molestaría enseñarle ciertos "modales".-

Kanato bufo.

-Creo que todos deben darse cuenta que el favorito de Addison-san soy yo, por supuesto.- opino Kanato.- A ella le gusta tomar el te conmigo.- alardeo.

-Todas la chicas que han venido te han dicho eso simplemente para que no las mates, Kanato.-

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Shu, el cual solo hablaba cuando el tenia el placer de hacerlo, y cuando lo hacía, podrían jurar que desperdiciaba saliva en dar comentarios que ni al caso.

Kanato lo miro con ira mientras apretaba a Teddy, estaba dispuesto a responderle a su hermano mayor, cuando…

-Disculpen la demora…-susurro Addison con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

-Solo sube al auto.- escupió Reiji con frialdad.

El viaje a casa se estaba haciendo largo.

Addison hubiera deseado estar al lado de la ventana, sin embargo, a su izquierda tenia a Shu y a su derecha, tenia a Ayato, el había tenido la suerte de estar al lado de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Reiji para si mismo mientras bajaba de la limusina, pues el auto se había detenido de repente.

Todos, desde adentro de la limusina, escuchaban como el chofer decía que había un ligero tranque vehicular en toda la calle y que eso llevaba desde la tarde.

Al final, sería lo mismo, llegarían tarde a casa.

Reiji entro a la limusina mientras soltaba un gruñido, se encontraban en una zona donde solo había una carretera, arboles y por supuesto, una larga fila de autos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un largo rato.- hablo Reiji a sus hermanos.- Así que si tienen que ir al baño, háganlo de una vez, que muy posiblemente, nos quedemos a dormir dentro de esta limusina debido al tránsito.- finalizo Reiji enojado.

Todos miraron a Subaru, el cual bajaba tímidamente y con un ligero sonrojo de la limusina para hacer sus necesidades. Obviamente iba a orinar en el algún árbol.

Subaru regreso más rápido de lo esperado y se volvió a sentar en la limusina.

El transito seguía igual.

Pasado unos cinco minutos, vieron como Kanato, sin siquiera dar una explicación, se bajo de la limusina.

Minutos despues, regreso.

Sin embargo, cometió el error de no abrocharse correctamente los pantalones.

-Kanato, tu cremallera…-susurro Reiji mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Raito fue el único que soltó una ligera risita.

Asi fueron pasando los minutos, la limusina se había movido tan solo unos metros, y aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión.

Shu, Kanato y Raito dormían, habían encontrado la forma de dormir comidamente en la limusina sin molestar a alguien, sin embargo, Subaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, si, pero despierto… Y Reiji, el estaba leyendo un libro en su asiento, esperando pacientemente para llegar a casa.

Desde hacia media hora Addison daba vueltas en el asiento, tratando de encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir, pero no la encontraba.

Pues estaba al lado de Shu y Ayato. Shu dormía, pero Ayato…

De repente, sintió como alguien le acariciaba el muslo.

Dirigió su mirada a Ayato, el cual seguía mirando la ventana, inexpresivo.

Acariciaba lentamente su muslo, su mano se encontraba por debajo de la falda de su uniformo escolar… subía lentamente su mano hasta llegar a rozar su ropa interior.

Ella lo miro…

… Pero el no tenía el valor de mirarla.

No quería armar un alboroto, por lo que de manera …. "amable"… decidió retirar la mano del pelirrojo de su pierna.

Ayato dejo de insistir y continuaba con su mirada clavada en la ventana.

Addison suspiro.

**ADDISON'S POV**

Mire a Shu.

El era el único de los hermanos que se encontraba echado, ocupando así todo el asiento donde El, Ayato y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Shu…-susurre mientras le movía lentamente. Queria decirle si podía moverse un poco.

El no despertó.

-Shu… despierta…-volví a susurrar de manera insistente, pero el no me hacía caso, solo se giro sobre el asiento.

De repente, vi como Ayato estiro su brazo y lo empujo, haciendo que Shu quedara en el suelo de la limusina, tirado.

Trate de no reírme al ver como Shu se acomodaba en el suelo y volvía a dormir.

Ahora solo quedábamos Ayato y yo en aquel gran asiento de la limusina.

-Échate.- me dijo.

Lo mire.

-¿Qué?-

-Tch. Si no lo haces yo lo hare y te quedaras en el piso…-dijo con algo de molestia.

Me acomode justo como lo había hecho Shu hace unos minutos, estirándome por todo el asiento.

-Aquí.- hablo Ayato.- Pon tu cabeza, aquí…-dijo con molestia.

Mire con algo de sorpresa al ver cómo me ofrecía su regazo como almohada.

**-NORMAL POV.-**

Ella le obedeció. Recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, evitando el hecho de que Ayato de vez en cuando, le tocaba su cabello, acariciándolo. Hasta que finalmente, dejo de hacerlo.

Ayato se había dormido.

Miro a Subaru, el cual finalmente estaba dormido. Sonrió internamente ante esto.

Miro a Reiji….

En frio le recorrió la espalda al ver que Reiji la miraba fijamente.

Reiji miraba a Ayato y luego a ella, molesto por el hecho de que Addison se encontraba echada sobre el regazo de Ayato.

Quito su mirada para continuar con su libro.

Addison se encontraba confundida, algo en la mirada de Reiji le había dado pavor… Decidió tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos…

Y se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que ella… pueda morir?- pregunto Kou.

Los mukamis se encontraban en su mansión.

-No lo se… pero el… ya le hablo.- dijo Ruki

-¿Le hara daño?- pregunta esta vez, Yuma.

Ruki se encontraba pensativo. Aquel arcángel traidor llamado "Rafael" había hecho contacto con Addison, aunque solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

-El es un traidor, Yuma…-explico Ruki mientras observaba como sus hermanos estaban atentos ante lo que el decía.- Si tiene la oportunidad, la matara…

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>

**PERDON SI FUE CORTO :C PERO COMO DIJE, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO.**

**ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO FIEBRE...**

**PERO NO IMPORTA XD**

**ADIOS~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo. Dentro de unas horas, como en la noche xD les traigo Diabolik Change**

**Gracias por los reviews :3**

**Sin mas, el capitulo no.8**

* * *

><p>Addison se levanto de la cama, consciente del pesado dia de ayer. Tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero quería desayunar rápido, para no desayunar con los vampiros, pues le resultaba incomodo.<p>

Luego de darse un baño y cambiarse, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

Ella no diría que se sabia todas las direcciones de la mansión, porque seria mentira. Sin embargo, poco a poco sabia reconocer las habitaciones.

No se encontraba tensa, pues en su cabeza, tenia el presentimiento de que ningún vampiro estaría despierto a esta hora…

-Son las seis de la mañana…-susurro, observando su reloj.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, sin ser consciente que alguien la seguía.

Bueno, no lo sabia hasta que "eso" la empujo contra la pared…

.

.

.

Chocaron las copas que contenían cerveza.

Se les hacia incompresible ir a ese lugar en pleno alba, sin embargo, nunca es demasiado temprano para una cerveza.

Examinaron con la mirada aquel bar muy peculiar de la ciudad… ¿Por qué era peculiar?

Pues era un bar exclusivamente para demonios.

Al parecer, hicieron una excepción con Rafael, el arcángel que se encarga de proteger a las personas con enfermedades. Pues todos en el inframundo sabían que gracias a el traidor de Rafael, los demonios ganarían la guerra que se aproximaba.

Rafael se encontraba con Balhor, un poderoso demonio. El lo había invitado para hablar de nada mas que la causante de todo esto…

Addison Knight.

Dejaron a un lado las copas y se miraron fijamente, conscientes que algunos demonios, a pesar de estar jugando billar, hablando de mujeres, sexo, drogas y de posibles conspiraciones contra Dios, escuchaban disimuladamente la conversación de ambos.

Malditos chismosos.

-¿Cómo está Addison? ¿Has logrado interactuar con esa mocosa?- pregunto Balhor, consiente que todos los demonios lo miraban sorprendido.

Rafael les dio una mirada de complicidad a todos los demonios que se encontraban en el bar.

-Sí, aunque solo fueron palabras, logre conectarme con ella…- conto divertido.- Es más, creo que la asuste un poco…- comento.

Balhor sonrió, mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Recuerda, Rafael…-hablo Balhor.- Que cuando tengas la oportunidad…

-La matare, lo se…- interrumpió Rafael a Balhor.

Este, en vez de mostrarse ofendido ante el haber sido interrumpido, se sintió orgulloso, por lo que su sonrisa se expandió mas.

-¿Y que me dices de "ese" que la quiere ayudar?- pregunto Balhor.- ¿Está en su clase cierto? Escuche que intento alejarte de Addison, además, buenas lenguas dicen que el te miro con desprecio cuando intentaste acercarte a Addison…- menciono Balhor.

Rafael rio sonoramente, captando la atención de todos los demonios del bar.

-Vamos, es solo un idiota. Acabare pronto con el, es solo un payaso…-comento Rafael con burla.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la sonrisa burlona de Rafael se desvaneció poco a poco…

-El piensa que puedo protegerla, pero no lo hará… el es solo un idiota que está en su clase.- dijo Rafael.

-¿Y qué le harás?- Ire pregunto Balhor indiferente, pues el sabia que Rafael podría matarlo fácilmente.

El sonrió.

-Si intenta proteger a esa enferma, lo matare…-

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto mientras lo empujaba, haciendo que lograra escaparse de su agarre.

Raito la miro con diversión. El estaba consciente que no habían interactuado con ella desde… nunca.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Addi-chan.- dijo Raito.

-Lo siento, pero iba a desayunar…- respondió Addison bruscamente.

Raito sonrió.

-Si no me acompañas al jardín, yo también iré a desayunar…-

Le tomo unos segundos para comprender lo que le quiso decir Raito.

Luego de darse cuenta, con miedo a ser mordida, asintió con la cabeza levemente, aceptando la oferta de Raito.

Una vez, en el jardín, Addison se sorprendió al ver como Raito se echaba en el pasto, ella pensó que el seria del tipo "vanidoso" en el sentido de que nunca se arriesgaría a arruinar su costosa ropa echándose en césped húmedo.

-¿Qué esperas Addi-chan?- pregunto Raito, haciendo un ademan para que Addison se echara en el césped a su lado.

Vacilo un poco, pero los ojos ligeramente amenazantes de Raito la convencieron.

Se dejo caer en el césped del jardín, al lado de Raito. Se dio cuenta que la sensación era… diferente.

-Ok Addi-chan…-hablo Raito rompiendo el silencio.- Te hare unas pequeñas preguntas y tu las responderas ¿Si~? Nfu.

Ella se limito a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto Raito.

-Addison Rose Knight Müller.-

Raito frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto.

-¿Müller?- pregunto - ¿Eres alemana?-

-Solo por mi madre, mi padre es ingles. Soy una mestiza.- respondió de manera fría.

Raito prosiguió…

-¿Edad?-

-14 años.-

-Eres una liiinda niñita nfu~- comento Raito.- ¿Cumpleaños?-

- 25 de agosto.-

El silencio inundo la atmosfera.

Por primera vez, Raito no fue el que rompió el incomodo silencio.

-No es tan importante…- susurro Addison, observando las nubes y viendo como el sol se asomaba desde el horizonte.

El castaño no sabía que decir sobre eso, pensó en lo que haría un humano en ese momento…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Addi-chan…-respondió Raito secamente. Por primera vez, después de tantos años, cualquier rastro de lujuria o burla en su voz, desapareció.

.

.

.

Carla se encontraba pensativo en su mansión.

Por fin, por fin se vengaría de todo lo que esa familia le había hecho pasar a la suya… por generaciones.

Primero con Christa. Luego, con su padre, después con el mismo, y por ultimo… con Shin.

Sin duda, Karl Heinz buscaba arruinar a los fundadores.

Quien sabe donde estará Christa, eso es algo que solo Karl Heinz y su hijo menor, Subaru,, saben. Y su padre… aun recuerda cuando su padre, al tratar de proteger a Christa… Karl Heinz le enterró la daga en su ojo, irónicamente, el izquierdo, dejándolo con solo el ojo derecho. Su padre, a partir de ese día, uso un parche, al igual que… Shin. Su padre años después, había decidido de una vez por todas, derrotar a Karl, sin embargo, este no sabía que Karl hacia tratos con un arcángel traidor y juntos, vencieron a su padre, matándolo.

Pasaron años, décadas, siglos después… Cuando Carla se enfrento a Karl. Estaba a punto de ganar aquella batalla con Karl… sin embargo.

No quería recordar lo que paso después, solo podía decir que la cicatriz que estaba en toda la zona de su boca y barbilla fue causa de una espada. Luego, Carla se cubría la boca, intentando ocultar la marca que simbolizo su derrota…

Y finalmente, el único que sería capaz de algún dia vencer a Karl Heinz, termina igual que su padre, sin la vista del ojo izquierdo, y ni siquiera fue Karl Heinz, si no su hijo… Subaru Sakamaki.

Ellos no ganarían la guerra… No lo harían. No lo permitirían.

Los Sakamakis, los vampiros en si le arrebataron muchas cosas a los fundadores, especialmente a los Tsukinamis.

Miro a través de la ventana, observando el amanecer, el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba su reino. Donde hombres, de todas las edades, se encontraban preparándose para vengarse, recuperar su dignidad, y todo aquellos que los estúpidos vampiros comunes les arrebataron a los vampiros fundadores.

Se vengarían. Por dios que lo harían….

.

.

.

-Ahora me toca…-rio levemente Addison, luego de que Raito le preguntara cada vez mas y mas cosas sobre ella, cosas personales como si había dado su primer beso.

-Ahh~ Esta bien.- respondió.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor preocupación?- pregunto.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se esperaba una pregunto de : Nombre, edad, cumpleaños, estudio, gustos y no algo como… eso.

Pasaron unos segundos. El viento hacia que la larga cabellera de Addison se moviera ligeramente… El seguía buscando una respuesta para eso, pero…

¿Por lo menos había alguna?

No. Bueno… ¡Tiene que haber! Pensó Raito… Tiene que haber una preocupación para él, una que no lo deje dormir, una que… no le deje vivir en paz.

Sonrió.

-Quedarme sin bitch-chans~.- respondió.

La miro. Sus ojos azules lo miraban penetrantes. Por un momento dudo de si mismo… ¿Había dado la respuesta correcta? No… ¡Si! Sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo, estaba confundido, lo mejor era evitar mirarla… Si, eso debía hacer.

-Siguiente pregunta… Addi-chan~.- dijo

-¿Sabes lo que se siente decepcionar a los demás?- pregunto Addison en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… eso…

-_FLASHBACK.-_

_-Madre, perdóname…-susurro un Ayato de unos siete años de edad._

_-Enserio, tener que rogarle a tu hermano para que te ayude a salir del lago…¿¡No te da vergüenza!?-_

_Nadie, ninguno de los presentes se preparo para la bofetada que Cordelia le dio a Ayato._

_El, por su parte, empezó llorar._

_-No seas tan dura con el, Madre.- susurro Raito. El amaba a Cordelia, con locura podría decirse, sin embargo… algo que sin duda odiaba era cuando golpeaba a Ayato, era su hermano y … lo quería, era su hermano menor y no le gustaba cuando su madre le hacía daño…_

_-No te metas, Raito…- susurro su madre. _

_Raito observo como Ayato, su hermano menor, lo miraba a el con ira. Raito lo sabía, Ayato empezaba a odiarle a el y a Kanato por ser los "preferidos" de Cordelia, y mientras a el ella lo golpeaba, a Kanato y a Raito les brindaba, en cierta forma, algo de cariño, aunque uno enfermo… era cariño. Ayato se dio cuenta de eso y sintió envidia, mucha. Comenzó a odiar a sus hermanos, especialmente Raito… y el no quería eso._

_-Pero no lo…-_

_-¡Si no vas a decir algo útil cállate!- grito Cordelia, mirando fijamente a Raito, el cual se estremeció por su repentino cambio de humor.- No te metas en mis asuntos, eres molesto. Si no fuera por qué haces lo que yo quiero… créeme que te trataría peor que esta basura…- comento fríamente mientras señalaba a Ayato, el cual seguía llorando silenciosamente.- Después de todo, sigues siendo un niño molesto y mimado, existen veces en que desearía nunca haberte tenido. Si no fuera por Ayato, tu serias la decepción de la familia._

_Las duras palabras de Cordelia hicieron que Raito se paralizara, ella nunca le había tratado asi a el… nunca. Su voz era fría y hablo de forma directa, era verdad… lo que decía Cordelia era verdad, el se dio cuenta… Como siempre, cuando terminaban de hacer eso, ella se iba, sin decirle nada, incluso a veces, le gritaba, diciendo que era lo único que el sabia hacer, lo único por lo cual ella le soportaba…_

**_Lo único que podía hacer el para hacer feliz a una persona… pues el no servía para nada más._**

_-Espérame en la habitación, Raito…- Fue ahí cuando comprendió la dura verdad, nadie lo querría y el no querría a nadie. Mucho menos Cordelia. Se dio cuenta que la gente solo espera sexo. Todos eran como Cordelia, todos los humanos eran como Cordelia, todas las mujeres eran como Cordelia. Todas buscaban sexo… y lo utilizaban a el para conseguirlo. Si eso querían, si esa era su función en este mundo, si el había nacido para hacer eso… pues lo haría, y aceptaría que hacer eso es parte de su existencia._

_Sin mas, se retiro de la habitación donde se encontraban Ayato y Cordelia. Dejo el tema de Ayato, si el le odiaba, pues que lo odie, el solo le tenia envidia… No es la culpa de el que Ayato sea un celoso. Si Ayato lo odiaba…bien. El lo odiaría también, y no solo a el, también a Kanato. Entro a la habitación de Cordelia, preparándose para lo que viene. Preparándose para hacer lo único en lo que es bueno…_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Sus ojos se encontraron y se conectaron, verde con azul y viceversa. Ambos tratando de comprender los sentimientos atascados en lo mas profundo de su ser, preguntándose por cuanto tiempo serian capaces de aguantar las lagrimas no derramadas que cada noche, amenazaban por salir. El aguanto diez años… y lo sigue haciendo. Clavo su mirada en la niña que se encontraba echada a su lado en aquel jardín. ¿Tantas cosas para una pequeña niña mortal?

No lo diría, ni siquiera lo acepto el mismo, pero por un momento, por un segundo paso por su mente que… era triste.

El se había dado cuenta cuando ella se corto en su baño, el se había dado cuenta que cuando Reiji estuvo a punto de matarla, el primer día que estuvo allí, ella lloro. Y mucho. Debido que siempre se escabullía por su habitación, se dio cuenta de que ella aprovechaba el mas mínimo minuto de soledad para que desahogarse de… de lo que le pase. Pues el no sabía lo que le pasaba.

Sintió, como el sonreía. Y no era la típica sonrisa de siempre, era diferente… el sonreía de manera sincera, de una manera más hermosa… más humana.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba del césped y sintió la mirada interrogante de la chica.

Decidió no devolverle la mirada. Se maldijo a si mismo al sentir como seguía sonriendo como un estúpido.

-No le veo el sentido a tu pregunta…- contesto Raito luego de unos segundos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Después de todo… si nosotros tenemos la obligación de decepcionar a alguien, nosotros decidimos quien será es persona que dejara de estar a nuestro lado…-

Aquella respuesta fue… tan cercana a la realidad. Lo miro, solo para darse cuenta que el ya se había ido.

El hambre se había disipado por completo. Se acomodo en el césped del jardín dispuesta a descansar un rato...

Sin ser consciente de que Ayato, desde la mansión, observo todo.

Todo.

.

.

.

Todo el día había transcurrido normal. Había llegado la noche y debían ir a la escuela.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo, todos bajaron y se dirigieron a sus aulas. Addison se dio cuenta que Ayato estaba mas distante que de costumbre, no le presto atención.

Aunque la verdad sea cruda, dura, fría… A ella no le importaba los hermanos, es mas, si uno de ellos moría, no le importaría.

Se dirigió a su clase y apenas entro sintió como alguien la jalaba afuera y la metia dentro de un armario que supuso, era del conserje.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-susurro Micky pues el la había arrastrada hasta allí.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Adam… es un arcángel. Un traidor-

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui llego. Es algo corto, lo se. Pero sientanse felices ya que en la noche estara Diabolik Change xD Adios~<strong>

**¿Que parte les gusto mas? ¡Diganlo en los reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola. Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de Suicidal Lovers.**

**PD: Aqui algunas dudas seran aclaradad :'v**

**AVISO: CANCELARE EL FIC. OKNO JAJA XD MENTIRA! QUERIA PREGUNTARLES SI QUIEREN LEMMON EN ESTE FIC. EN ESTE CAPITULO NO HAY LEMMON, PERO PREGUNTABA SI QUIEREN QUE HAYA EN OTROS, NO SE :V PIENSEN BIEN EN SU RESPUESTA, PUES SE SORPRENDERAN DEL TOP SECRET DE ADDISON (? BUENO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN LEMMON Y SI ES ASI, CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE ADDISON TENGA SALSEO.**

**Sin mas, el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>-¡Quizás vieron la cara de Addison!- grito una compañera de su clase.- ¡Por eso se están muriendo! <em>¡Todo es culpa de Addison!.-<em>

Ella vio, como todos, chicos y chicas reían, incluso el profesor trataba de calmar el bullicio, pero incluso el "adulto" tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro…

Addison bufo, quitando la mirada del resto de sus compañeros…

Aquella situación era tan similar.

Todos se encontraban en la cafetería, era el receso y en la televisión que se encontraba en la cafetería daban noticias, diciendo que un "extraño virus" se estaba propagando por varios países.

Aquel virus, bautizado por los científicos como : "**_aeterna humano tantibus_**", era mortal.

Millones de personas estaban muriendo debido a ese virus que apareció "de la nada".

De ahí vino el comentario de la compañera de clase, la que alega que por el simple hecho de ver el rostro de Addison, miles de habitantes europeos morían… ¿Acaso ella era estúpida?

Sin embargo, tenia cierto interés ante el virus… era extraño. Pues afirman que apareció "de la nada"…

_-Aeterna humano tantibus, comúnmente llamado AHT, su significado es "eterna pesadilla humana", apareció por primera vez en Bremen y Hamburgo, Alemania; hace tan solo una semana.- decía el noticiero.- El virus sobrepaso los limites de Alemania, logro propagarse en Polonia, Suiza, República Checa y Austria..- Addison noto como sus compañeros prestaban más atención a esto, pues no era secreto que algunos de sus compañeros vampiros tenían familiares en Europa.- Actualmente el virus se está propagando rápidamente por Budapest, capital de Hungría y está entrando Rumania. Se cree que el virus broto también en Moscú, Rusia. Pero por el momento, no existen pruebas que lo afirmen. Los científicos aun no encuentran el origen del AHT, pero muchos fanáticos religiosos tienen la creencia de que este es el inicio del Apocalipsis.- _Termino de decir el hombre del noticiero antes de que, sorpresivamente, la señal se cortara…

Todos los estudiantes chasquearon la lengua al ver que la señal se corto.

Addison busco con la mirada a Adam, el chico nuevo que había llegado a la escuela.

Aun recuerda cuando Michael le dijo que Adam era un "arcángel". Al principio ella no le creía, por supuesto. Pero si existen vampiros… ¿Por qué no arcángeles?

Sin embargo, eso va en contra de su creencia como atea.

Quizas, ni siquiera ella misma conocía su verdadera creencia y personalidad… Genial, ahora es mas débil de lo que creía.

Al confirmar de que no había rastros de Adam, decidió buscar a Michael observando todos los rincones de la cafetería, pero tampoco lo encontraba… ¿Acaso ambos habían faltado a la escuela?

Algo pasaba, no solo en Europa, si no en todo el mundo….

.

.

.

Karl Heinz abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello.

Carla Tsukinami había ido a verlo, personalmente, para avisarle sobre el avance del virus.

-¿Quieres decir que …- decía vacilante.- esta comenzando?- pregunto finalmente Karl

Carla se encontraba apoyado en la pared del castillo de su, podría decirse, enemigo mortal. Sin embargo, no le pareció justo guardarse la información para si mismo.

-Cuando inicie la guerra, la raza humana estará completamente extinta, y en el mundo solo quedaremos los vampiros, los fundadores, los licántropos, los arcángeles y por ultimo, los demonios… ya que nosotros soportaremos el virus.- decía Carla.- Cuando la raza humana se extinga completamente, la guerra empezara…-

-¿Y cuando pasara eso?- pregunto Karl

-En tres meses meses o quizás menos…-

Karl palideció.

-¿En tres meses se extinguirán los humanos?-

-A excepción de Knight, si.- revelo Carla.

Karl miro hacia el suelo, estaba empezando. Estaba propagándose por Europa, los humanos empezaban a morir…

-¿Y Europa?- pregunto Karl.-¿Ahí comenzó el virus cierto?.-

-En efecto.- dijo Carla, sacando de su bolsillo, un cigarro y colocándolo en su boca, esto sorprendió a Karl, pues pudo ver la cicatriz de Carla alrededor de su boca. Aquella cicatriz era la razón por la cual Carla se tapaba la boca con una bufando todo el tiempo.- En unas dos semanas, los europeos estarán más infectados, delirando y luego de unas 3 horas de insoportables dolor debido al AHT, morirán… todos.-

-¡Eso no es posible!.- grito Karl.- ¡Ellos-!

-Luego…-le interrumpió Carla bruscamente.- El virus pasara por toda Asia, pasando por Australia, África y finalmente, América . Todo eso llevara tres meses.- finalizo.

-¿Tres meses?- pregunto Karl.- No podremos prepararnos para la guerra en tres meses.

Ambos escucharon como la lluvia comenzaba a caer en el reino de Karl Heinz, como los animales corrian a esconderse en el gran bosque donde se encontraba la muralla que dividia el reino de los vampiros con el de los fundadores. Desde hace siglos, aquella muralla separaba aquellos dos reinos.

-Prepárate bien, Karl Heinz…-susurro Carla.-

.

.

.

Balhor, junto a Rafael abrieron la puerta de la cabaña y entraron.

Rafael inspecciono con la mirada aquella cabaña, era acogedora, pero nada fuera de este mundo.

Observo que la cabaña tenia ciertas fotos de Balhor en su forma humana, curioso, se acerco para observarlas mas de cerca.

Noto que Balhor se sentaba sobre el sofá marrón que estaba en el centro de la cabaña

Con un ademan, Balhor le indico a Rafael que se acercara...

-Espero que sea importante, Balhor… Tuve que faltar al instituto.- comento Rafael.

-Si que lo es.- respondió el demonio.- Los humanos se están extinguiendo ¿sabes?.-

Rafael rodo los ojos.

-Eso no es novedad.-

-Solo mira esto…-susurro Balhor.

Balhor abrió el libro que Rafael le había dado hace mucho, el de los arcángeles y el que utilizaron para desintegrar a Uriel.

Paso varias páginas. El papel era muy frágil y tenia descripción e imágenes de cada arcángel, por un momento se toparon con la imagen de Rafael y miraron su titulo "_Rafael: Sanador de los enfermos y arcángel leal" _.

Ambos rieron para sus adentros ante la ironía. ¿Rafael es leal? No. El era el mas grande traidor del cielo.

Finalmente, Balhor encontró lo que buscaba. A diferencia de los demás, aquella página era de color negro y las letras blancas, tenía varias garabatos e imágenes repugnantes de una representación del apocalipsis. Y ahí había un párrafo, resaltado con lo que parecía ser, sangre seca.

Balhor leyó:

_"El año mil novecientos noventa y nueve.. siete meses, __  
>Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey de terror:<br>Resucitar el gran Rey de Angolmois,  
>Antes después de Marte reinar por dicha". <em>

Rafael arqueo una ceja ante esto…

-¿Eso fue escrito por Nostradamus, cierto?- pregunto.

-En efecto…-confirmo Balhor.

-Pero en la época de Nostradamus el mes el cual se refería seria agosto…- opino Rafael.

-Si, agosto ó Balhor.- 11 de agosto del 1999..-

Rafael sonrió.

-11 de agosto del 1999.- comento Rafael.- Fecha de nacimiento de Addison Knight.-

Esta vez, fue Balhor quien sonrió.

-Asi que, la mocosa en si es el "_Apocalipsis".-_

-"Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey de Terror".- leyó Rafael.- ¿Quién es exactamente "El Rey"?-

Balhor le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Rafael que si un humano lo hubiera recibido, le habría roto el cuello.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- pregunto.- Es obvio que Nostradamus se equivoco al escribir esto.-

-¿Por qué?-

Balhor sonrio de manera ladeada mientras leia aquel texto una y otra vez.

-Porque no llego un "Rey de terror".- dijo.- Llego una "Reina".-

Rafael rio muy sonoramente, por poco, Balhor se preocupo por que alguien lo descubriera debido al bullicio.

-Addison Knight, reina del terror, causante del apocalipsis… mocosa suertuda.- escupió Rafael mientras agarraba un cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo metía a la boca.- Maldita mocosa, todo es su culpa.

.

.

.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, todos los humanos son inútiles!.- grito el peli-lila frunciendo el ceño.

Addison lo inspecciono de arriba abajo y viceversa, preguntándose internamente si el hablaba en serio.

-Mira niño, tu y yo sabemos que fuiste tu el que rompió el jarrón de Reiji.- soltó Addison y aquello era cierto.

Addison quería ir al jardín para estar alejada de los hermanos lo mas que pueda, durante el camino, se encontró con Kanato. El al verla, se distrajo tanto que tropezó con un jarrón que se encontraba en el pasillo, el cual era de Reiji.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA!- Addison podría jurar que sentía como le explotaban los oídos. Mierda, ese mocoso grita muy fuerte.

-Ya me voy, pórtate bien y dile la verdad a Reiji.- Bajo la mirada sorprendida de Kanato, pues a el nunca le habían retado, la rubia comenzó a retirarse lentamente pasando por el lado del chico.- Si lo haces, te daré un caramelo.- le dijo bromeando, burlándose de el y de su infantil forma de ser.

-¡DETENTE!-

Lo único que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda al ser estrellada contra la pared del pasillo. Pensaba que se le había roto un hueso o algo, pero estaba sorprendentemente bien.

Miro al frente encontrándose con los ojos violetas del chico. El se acercaba lentamente a ella con una sonrisa deformada.

-Addison-san… te portaste mal...- susurro Kanato en su oído, el vampiro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para escuchar los latidos de su estúpido, pequeño e irritante corazón.

Kanato tenia un gran deseo de arrancárselo, pero tanto Reiji como Shu les prohibieron siquiera morderla.

Oh, pero no les prohibieron tocar.

Con una mano, agarro ambas muñecas de la rubia para llevarlas encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole que se resista.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Addison mirándolo fijamente.

Kanato comenzó a reír.

-¡Es obvio que hare cosas contigo! – le grito, en medio de sonoras risas.

Ella se comenzó a resistir, pero se dio cuenta que el muy imbécil tenía una increíble fuerza para tener aquel tamaño, por un momento se pregunto si Shu sería mucho mas fuerte…

Espera… ¿Por qué pensaba en Shu?

Chasqueo la lengua mientras seguía forcejeando con Kanato.

El no lo admitiría, pero la chica era demasiado fuerte como para ser una simple mujer humana. Es más, ni siquiera era una mujer, era una mocosa de 15 años según Raito.

Metio sus manos dentro de sus prendas, tocando su vientre, era delgada. Luego de dejarle en claro que el era el dominante, la chica parecía rendirse cada vez mas. Metio mas sus manos llegando a tocar sus senos, apareció un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del chico al notar que eran grandes…

Y vaya que grandes.

-A mi no… me gusta que me toquen.-susurro Addison.

El la ignoro, tratando de explorar mas el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que le atrajo desde que la vio. Pero no en "ese" sentido. Si no en el sentido de que… Le interesa entablar una amistad con ella.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

Se llevo la mano directamente a sus "partes" cuando se dio cuenta de que Addison le había plantado una gran patada en la entrepierna. Una patada que lo dejo inmóvil.

Se arrodillo y luego de unos segundos, finalmente cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y negándose a derramar lagrimas debido al insoportable dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Ni siquiera tenia la suficiente fuerza como para gritarle que ya estaba muerta, que la mataría.

-No me gusta que me toquen… Insúltame, bebe mi sangre… pero no me toques…-

La chica comenzó a alejarse con ese ultimo comentario, dejando a Kanato tirado en el suelo, luchando con el dolor y las ganas de sollozar.

.

.

.

Caminaba por el largo y oscuro callejón, bajo la luz de la luna llena, aquel dia era lluvioso y lo único que quería era regresar a casa…

Comenzó a acelerar el paso al sentir como alguien le seguía.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- pregunto.

Una risa inundo el callejón.

-Vaya, vaya~ Pero si es el protector de Addison…nfu~-

El chico abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Eres un traidor, Rafael!- le grito.

Rafael volvió a reír.

-No puedes protegerla por siempre ¿Sabes?- le aclaro Rafael mientras caminaba alrededor de el chico.

-Estoy en la misma clase que ella… puedo protegerla…-susurro el chico mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.- Y tu eres solo un traidor… No te acerques a ella.-

Rafael se acerco al rostro del chico lentamente… tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

-Yo soy la tentación…- susurro Rafael.- Ella vendrá a mi, porque los humanos son codiciosos…-

.

.

.

- Addison…-

La rubia se dio media vuelta exasperada.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue el imbécil de tu hermano el que rompió tu-

-Si.- le interrumpió Reiji.- Kanato confeso todo luego de que lo encontrara en medio del pasillo.- comento Reiji.- Sin embargo… eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Qué es?-

-Vamos a e_sa habitación._- Le dijo Reiji

Addison comprendio el mensaje que Reiji le quiso dar, pero no quería ir. En serio comenzaba a odiar a Reiji y a Shu, cada vez que iban a esa habitación… hablaban de eso… siempre.

¡Joder! ¡Siempre hablaban de eso!

De mala gana, siguió al peli-negro por todo el pasillo, subiendo unas cuantas escaleras y finalmente, llegaron a la habitación que una vez fue de una tal Cordelia, por lo que ella sabia.

Al entrar, Addison observo que Shu ya se encontraba en la habitación.

Aquello era algo que hacían todos los viernes, cada semana. Reiji había impuesto esa regla y sorprendentemente, Shu había accedido. Pero Addison era otro asunto, pues ella se negaba rotundamente a esa clase de reuniones. Sin embargo, la hacían cada semana.

Reiji cerro con llave, candado y demás formas posibles la habitación de manera que nadie pudiese abrir la puerta, Addison agradeció aquello. Shu, por su parte, cerro las ventanas. Y Addison, inspeccionaba con la mirada la habitación en busca de algúno de los hermanos por si están de curiosos en la habitación.

Como todas las semanas, Reiji comenzaba con la típica charla de lo que padecía Addison… o bueno, de LAS cosas que padecía.

Sin embargo, aquella vez era diferente, Reiji toco un punto muy personal para Addison.

-Me niego a seguir hablando de esto.-

La adolescente comenzó a dirigirse hacia Reiji para enfrentarlo. Pero el se encontraba volteado, no quería ver a la niña. Addison agradeció aquello, pues ella tampoco lo miraba a los ojos. Y no quería hacerlo.

-Addison…- se giro finalmente, intentando verla a los ojos sin éxito, ella se negaba a mirarlo, no podía, simplemente no podía verle la cara luego de que el supiera…eso.- Lo que tu tienes no es una simple gripe…- susurro, tratando de ser lo mas amable posible, tratándola como alguien a quien estima.- Tu tienes…-

-¡SIDA! -Interrumpió bruscamente Addison.

Addison se alejo lentamente de Reiji, el cual la veía con cierta indiferencia… pero dentro de el había un mar de emociones.

Comenzó a sollozar al sentir como Shu, el cual se encontraba detrás de ella, le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano, intentando tranquilizarla, intentando decirle que todo estará bien… pero tanto ellos como ella saben que no será asi.

Bruscamente, Addison alejo la mano de Shu de su cabeza. Aquel acto sorprendió al rubio.

-No necesito tu estúpida compasión y lastima…-escupió Addison, intentando no mirar a Shu, el cual seguía mirándola sorprendido.

Shu negó levemente con la cabeza…

-No quise hacerte sentir mal, solo…-

-¡¿Solo que?!- le grito, negándose a mirarlo.- ¡¿Cuándo por fin decidiste hacer algo en tu insignificante vida decidiste sentir lástima por mi?! Eres un imbécil.-

La miraba con los ojos abiertos, el lo sabia. El sabia que el no hacía nada en su vida. Y que en parte, si, le tenia lastima a Addison. Pero… en ese momento no quería hacerla sentir mas mal de lo que ella se siente. Aun asi, que ella se lo haya dicho de esa manera, de alguna forma sintió que le gritaron toda su existencia en simples oraciones. Y aquello, le incomodo.

Reiji también estaba sorprendido, en otro caso hubiera sonreído. Pero en este no.

No tenían a un vampiro frente a ellos, tenían un humano. No tenían a un hombre frente a ellos, tenían a una fémina. Y no tenían una mujer frente a ellos… tenían una niña. Y por último, no tenían una niña normal frente a ellos, tenían a una niña con una enfermedad y no solo eso… una niña con…

-Si… tengo _sida _- susurro Addison.- No necesito que ninguno de ustedes dos, quienes son insignificantes para mi.. me lo recuerden.-

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ambos hermanos, decidida a encerrarse en su cuarto por días si eso era posible.

-Recuérdalo, Addison...-

Addison se giro, para observar a Reiji, para ver sus ojos escarlata que la observaban con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

-No estamos hablando de una simple tos.- le susurro.- Estamos hablando de que tienes _sida_ y que ese s_ida…_ logro que brotara el cáncer en tu organismo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAAN... ¡Esperen! Me falto un chan :c ¡CHAAAAAN!<strong>

**Lo se, soy una maldita(? Al principio Addison iba a tener solo SIDA pero ahora le agregue cancer (Si, lo se estoy peda) porque ahi razones (?**

**Segun las paginas que yo misma visite por una media hora, si se puede tener sida y cancer al mismo tiempo.**

**Pobre Addison...**

**¿QUE PARTE TE GUSTO MAS? ¡DEJA REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Solo vengo a decirles Que Tratare de actualizar mas Seguido.**

**Y ademas de Que No los muchas chicas estan contentas con el asunto f del Lemmon: v So, lo pensare.**

* * *

><p>Addison admiraba las rosas blancas del jardín junto a Subaru.<p>

Ella había ido al jardín y Subaru apareció, con la excusa de que el estaba en el lugar mucho antes que ella apareciera.

Luego de unos minutos de charlas incomodas, Subaru le había contado el pasado de Raito a Addison. Subaru se enojo cuando Addison dio indicios de estar interesada en el mas pervertido de sus hermanos, sin embargo, no se negó a contarle el pasado de su hermano mayor. Total, no le molestaría.

―Sorprendente. ― comento la rubia

El albino arqueo una ceja.

―¿Sorprendente? ― pregunto incrédulo. ― ¡Es idiota follo con su madre! ― grito

Addison se encogió de hombros.

―¿Y? ¿El la amaba, cierto? El no tiene la culpa. ― opino.- En todo caso la culpable es la zorra de su progenitora. ― finalizo Addison.

Subaru se sorprendió ante el vocabulario de la niña.

―Bueno, creo que tienes razón. ― comento el albino. ― Todo es culpa de esa… mujer. ― respondió Subaru, negándose a decir aquella palabra.

―Si, aquella mujer zorra, puta, detestable, perra…―

―No sigas, no es bonito que una niña de tu edad diga esas cosas. ― dijo Subaru sonrojado.

Addison sonrió de manera ladeada.

― No es bonito que un chico de tu edad ande amargado por la vida. ―

Subaru chasqueo la lengua.

―Tengo mis razones, niña. ― dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

Addison estiro su mano para agarrar una rosa blanca que se encontraba marchita.

Luego de agarrarla, miro a Subaru.

―Yo también tengo mis razones, adulto. ― comento, fulminándolo con la mirada.

El volvió a chasquear la lengua mientras le arrebataba la rosa blanca de las manos.

La inspecciono detenidamente, recordando a su madre.

―Necesito contarte algo…― susurro.

.

.

.

―¿Y si no me hace caso? ― le pregunto, con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo hará. ― contesto Carla. ― Ella ama los lobos. Serás una maravilla para ella, estoy seguro que te querrá cuando te vea, ya lo veras. ―

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Shin.

―Además… ¿No te atrae Addison Knight? ― le pregunto burlesco mientras se volvía apoyar sobre la mesa de billar.

El menor chasqueo la lengua, irritado

―No me atraen humanas… no de su clase. ― escupió Shin con ira. Aunque el sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Carla detuvo la partida de billar, para mirar a su hermano.

Shin se incomodo ante la mirada seria y penetrante del mayor.

―Mas te vale, hermano. ― dijo. ― Somos fundadores, créeme que lo último que quiero es que nuestra reputación como reyes fundadores se vaya por los suelos al saber que tu te sientes atraído por una … maldita humana cancerígena… ― escupió Carla con repulsión. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió. ― Y encima con SIDA. Se nota que esa chica tiene una vida de mierda…― comento mientras reía sonoramente ante el sufrimiento ajeno y volvía con su mesa de billar.

Carla no noto que Shin estaba en la esquina de la habitación… su rostro, expresaba tristeza.

.

.

.

Subaru le había contado su historia.

Sus traumas, sus miedos, su madre, su padre.. todo.

― Odio mi vida porque... arruine la de mi madre. ― confeso Subaru

―Eres un idiota…―susurro Addison

Levanto la mirada, solo para darse cuenta que Addison ni siquiera le veía, simplemente tenia la mirada perdida… en las rosas blancas.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunto, tratando de mantener su compostura. Y es que Subaru si bien no era algo más maduro que sus hermanos, es muy temperamental. Y el sabe perfectamente que cuando pierde la paciencia, es muy propenso a dañar a quienes estén cerca.

Y el no quería herir a Addison.

**ADDISON'S POV**

No pude aguantarlo más…

―¡Eres un idiota! ―le grite, clavando mi mirada sobre sus ojos escarlata, observándolo fijamente.

―Cállate…―susurro el. ― ¡Cállate que tu no sabes lo que se siente ser odiado por tu madre! ― me grito, me di cuenta por su mirada que hacia un vago intento en que me diera cuenta de lo difícil de su situación.

El es un imbécil… el… y todos sus hermanos eran unos idiotas… ellos no sabían nada, no sabían absolutamente nada.

―Tu eres el que no sabe nada, Subaru. ― dije, tratando de adoptar un tono de voz lo más firme posible, intentando evitar que rompiera en llanto.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud.

―No sabes cuánto daría por que mi mama hubiera pedido que la mate…―susurre. Y era cierto.

Subaru me miraba con sorpresa, como si estuviera loca o algo peor, pero aquello era verdad, era lo que sentía.

―Tienes que comprender que hay personas que sufren mas que tu y aunque no lo consigan, siempre tratan de encajar y… ser felices…― susurre…

―¿Qué clase de personas? ―me pregunto con sarcasmo, como si no hubiera personas peores que el.

―No lo se. ―respondí, y aquello no era cierto. ― personas con enfermedades por ejemplo…―

Quise que alguien viniera y me clavara una espada ese momento, dije eso sin pensar. Que no se de cuenta, no puedo creer que sea tan estúpida como confesar aquello…

¡DIOS SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!

―¿Enfermedad? ―pregunto Subaru, mirándome. ―¿A que te refieres con…?―

―Me tengo que ir, Reiji me necesita en su laboratorio. ― menti.

**NORMAL POV**

Addison salió corriendo del jardín, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Subaru.

El iba a protestar, pero se le hizo imposible ya que ella se había marchado rápido.

.

.

.

La rubia corría por el pasillo mirando para atrás por si el albino la seguía.

Al ver que no, detuvo su carrera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Addison se encontraba encima de Ayato luego de tropezar.

Se levanto rápidamente al ver que sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cintura del pelirrojo.

―Tch. Maldita mocosa…― fue lo que dijo Ayato mientras se levantaba

―Yo… lo lamento. ―dijo la chica, cabizbaja.

Estaba a punto de rodear a Ayato para dirigirse a su habitación y definitivamente no salir hasta que estuviera segura que ninguno de los hermanos quiera molestarla.

Sin embargo, Ayato le había agarrado de la muñeca y la había pegado a su pecho.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear. Ayato también se dio cuenta que era muy… muy fuerte, pero aun asi no tenia comparación con el.

―Creo que puede haber otra manera de disculparse ¿Sabes? ―le susurro en el oído.

―¡Reiji! ¡Shu! ― grito Addison en medio del forcejeo.

Ayato comenzó a reir, haciendo que Addison dejara de forcejear.

―Reiji y Shu fueron a ver a ese hombre…―le dijo. ―Ellos no podrán impedir que beba de ti... ―

Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro lentamente, llegando a sentir su respiración e incluso el latido de su corazón.

―.. Justo ahora. ― finalizo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El se sorprendió al ver que ella volvia a forcejear, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que Kanato…

Pero, si Ayato era el menor… ¿Por qué Kanato parecía mas débil? ¿Acaso… Kanato no uso toda su fuerza? ¿Acaso Kanato le dejo…ganar?

No. Ella había ganado.

Definitivamente Kanato no era alguien que tuviera compasión, y mucho menos parecía alguien que dejaba que una chica cualquiera le diera una buena patada en los genitales como para dejarlo paralizado por varios minutos.

Definitivamente ella había ganado.

Pero ahora, nada podía estar peor. Reiji y Shu, los únicos que sabían su enfermedad, se habían ido. Ahora ella forcejeaba con Ayato.

―¡Raito! ¡Raito! ―

Tanto Ayato como ella misma arquearon una ceja antes esto. ¿Raito? ¿Por qué llamaría a Raito? El seria el que menos ayudaría en esa clase de situaciones.

Se quiso golpear a si misma al haberle pedido ayuda al mas pervertido de todos ellos.

De repente, Ayato y Addison escucharon unos pasos acercándose…

Ya rendida, espero a que el castaño se acercara la suficiente como para seguirle el juego a Ayato.

Tuvo un hilo de esperanza al no escuchar la voz del castaño, pero luego de unos segundos, escucho la melodiosa voz del castaño.

―Suéltala, Ayato-kun. ―

Ambos fijaron su mirada al final del pasillo, encontrándose con Raito, quien les sonreía con la con su típica sonrisa de chico pervertido. Se fue acercando cada vez más a ellos hasta quedar a la par.

Ayato rio. Pero ambos sabían que su risa no era de diversión…

… Si no de risa psicópata.

―¿Acaso la quieres para ti solo? ―le pregunto Ayato con irritación.

―No…―susurro Raito con un tono burlesco. Levanto la mirada para enfrentarse al menor. ―¿Y tú? ―

Ayato pareció meditar un poco su respuesta, no sabia si darle a su hermano su verdadera opinión sobre la chica que tenia al frente.

Con rabia contenida, soltó a la adolescente.

Los miro a ambos. A Addison y a Raito alternativamente, preguntándose qué clase de relación tenían esos dos. Le molestaba en cierta forma, ya que el sabia que la mocosa ocultaba un secreto. Y le parecía indignante que Shu y Reiji se lo quieran guardar para ellos.

―Púdranse…― fue lo que dijo para luego, desaparecer.

Addison soltó un largo suspiro al ver que el pelirrojo se fue.

―Ah~ … A mi no me engañas Addi-chan, estabas asustada…-―se burlo el castaño

―No …― opino la chica.

Raito arqueo una ceja ante esto.

―¿No? ― pregunto el castaño con tono burlesco. ― ¿Acaso no tenias miedo que Ayato te asesinara? ― pregunto, mirando el gran ventanal del pasillo de la mansión.

Si bien Raito parecía distraído y desinteresado por la conversación, la verdad era que tenia todos sus sentidos puestos en cualquier movimiento de la chica.

―No le tengo miedo a la muerte, Raito. ― dijo. ― Le tengo miedo a Ayato ― confeso la chica, mirando fijamente un cuadro que yacia colgado en medio del pasillo. En ella, sorprendentemente se encontraban todos los Sakamakis de niños con su padre. Para su sorpresa, las tres madres estaban en la foto también, pero se encontraban las tres alejadas en una distancia aceptable. Sin embargo, Addison vio que en la foto, nadie… ni siquiera las madres, los niños y el padre… sonreían con verdadera felicidad. ― Es una diferencia sutil. Pero muy importante a la hora de comprenderme… Y estoy casi segura, que no me comprendes… ¿Cierto? . ―

No respondió.

Ella sonrió, pero sabía que aquella sonrisa no era de felicidad.

Y es que no necesita una respuesta. Nadie podía comprenderla. Era obvio que el no la comprendía… y apuesto que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de intentarlo.

**ADDISON'S POV**

Me agradaba Raito, definitivamente. Podría decirse que Raito – aunque a veces me cause pavor- es mi preferido de los hermanos. Si bien Shu y Subaru se habían comportado de manera amable y podría decir dulce y comprensible conmigo, ellos no eran felices.

Es una especie de ironía. Raito es visto en la escuela, ciudad y hasta en su propio hogar como bastardo, pervertido e insignificante.

Pero yo no lo veo así.

Yo no se qué clase de cosas les ocurrió a los hermanos en su infancia, ya que en ese tiempo ni siquiera yo había nacido. Sin embargo, sabía que todos tenían un pasado oscuro, no sabía cuales eran, pero los tenían.

¿Por qué prefiero a Raito más que los demás? Simple. El sabe "vivir" más que sus hermanos.

Es decir, todos tuvieron una mala infancia, Subaru por ejemplo: Tuvo problemas con su madre, lo cual lo traumatizo y debido a eso, se aleja de las personas. Subaru perdió interés. Es un idiota.

Pero Raito, según Subaru el había cometido incesto con su madre cuando era solo un niño, aunque el lo niegue alegando que lo hacía bajo su propia voluntad, eso lo traumatizo. Sin embargo, Raito vive… ¿En que sentido? Siempre va a la escuela – aunque lo suspendieran-, hablaba con chicas, era popular, tenia sexo, reía, se enojaba, molestaba a personas, hacia bromas a sus hermanos, intentaba ocultar su asqueroso y repugnante pasado bajo una enorme sonrisa amigable … Raito intentaba salir. Raito quería volver a empezar.

Raito quería empezar una vida nueva, sin su madre. El quería volver a iniciar, y si tenía que tener aquella personalidad retorcida con tal de que sea feliz por unos 15 minutos de sexo en un motel, pues que la tenga. Después de todo… el es un pervertido, y si es feliz así… que lo sea.

A diferencia de Shu (que no hace nada en su vida), de Reiji (que dedica gran parte de su tiempo odiando a Shu), de Subaru ( quien odia su existencia), Kanato ( que no hace nada mas que hablar con peluches que conseguir amigos de verdad) y Ayato ( Quien dice ser el mejor cuando no hace nada para demostrarlo), definitivamente Raito era el mejor: El intentaba escapar de su pasado, el hace cosas en su vida, el no odia a sus hermanos, el tiene amigos en el instituto, el busca una personalidad única y sobre todo, el lucha por lo que quiere…(aunque esto sea tener sexo con una chica.)

El era… perfecto.

Y es por eso que Raito me agrada.

**NORMAL POV**

Ninguno de los dos se miraban, no lo veían necesario. No se necesita mirar a la persona para hacerle saber que su presencia te agrada.

Raito se dio media vuelta.

― Solo recuerda que cuando Reiji y Shu estén aquí, seré como siempre he sido. ― hablo. Ignorando la pregunta de la rubia. Pues era obvio que no le comprendía… pero no quiere decir que no intente hacerlo.

Addison arqueo una ceja ante esto.

―¿Por qué? ―

―Porque cuando ellos no están, yo soy el que está a cargo como el tercer hijo. ― respondió con una sonrisa gatuna. ― Tengo responsabilidades y aunque no lo parezca, eso me gusta. Pero cuando ambos están, tengo que ser el hermano problemático ¿No? ―

La rubia sonrió mientras él se alejaba.

Dispuesta a marcharse, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que Raito detenía su caminar.

Giro, y se encontró con él.

―Además, siempre quise saber que se siente ser un aguafiestas como Reiji por un día. ―

Addison rio levemente y volvió a mirarlo.

Pero él había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Se hecho cansada a la cama.

Daba varias vueltas tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito.

Habian ocurrido muchas cosas y lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Poso su mirada en la paleta que se hallaba en la comoda que estaba a un lado de su cama.

**~ _FLASHBACK ~_**

―Reiji me hizo comprender que tu sangre no es la adecuada para nosotros…―informo Kanato. ― Me lleve una decepción. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que he estado castigado comprendí que no fui nada amable el día de ayer, por favor… Acepta mi regalo, Teddy me ayudo a escogerlo. ¿Podrías perdonarnos, Addison-san? ― pregunto el peli-lila.

Addison trato de sonreír lo más amigable posible, aunque por dentro no estuviera feliz.

― No tengo nada que perdonarte, Kanato― contesto mientras agarraba el presente―No hiciste nada malo, simplemente eran tus instintos como vampiro ¿Cierto?. ― opino Addison.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Addison decidió romperlo.

―Lamento… golpearte ahí.- se disculpo con sinceridad.

Kanato bufo…

La rubia levanto la mirada para ver que Kanato se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse. No sin antes responderle.

―No hiciste nada malo, simplemente eran tus instintos como humana ¿Cierto? ― le pregunto Kanato irónicamente y de manera burlesca.

Por primera vez, Addison le sonrió sinceramente a Kanato. El chico desapareció, dejándola en medio del jardín donde ella se encontraba.

Todo estaba perdonado.

**~_FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_**

Kanato podía ser dulce cuando se lo proponía.

" Y su jodido tamaño le daba gran ventaja. " Pensó Addison.

Se levanto de su cama.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no habían asistido a la escuela por ser fin de semana, por lo que a esta hora, los hermanos dormían.

Algo le impedía dormir, sentía que tenía que hacer algo… que algo la llamaba.

Bien. Se levanto, eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

Agarro la paleta de Kanato con tal de distraerse con el delicioso azúcar.

Al abrirlo ( y fijarse que no tuviera algo extraño), se lo metió a la boca, saboreando la dulce paleta.

Su pijama en ese instante eran unas medias negras, unos shorts del mismo color y un suéter de manga larga color blanco.

Caminaba por la habitación oscura con la paleta en su boca, saboreándola. Buscaba dar vueltas por toda su habitación para cansarse y así, poder dormir. Pero estaba consciente de que el azúcar no ayudaría mucho.

Agradeció que su habitación tuviera un ventanal enorme, que le permitiera admirar el jardín. Se dedico a observar el jardín a esa hora de la madrugada mientras seguía probando el dulce.

Una especie de mancha la logro sacar de su ensoñación…

¡Oh! ¡No era una mancha!

Entrecerró los ojos para observar que en el jardín de la mansión estaba un lobo marrón, de tamaña considerablemente grande… se encontraba mirándola fijamente desde el jardín de los Sakamakis.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que era el lobo que Subaru había dejado tuerto, por así decirlo.

Addison amaba los gatos y los lobos. Si le pidieran a elegir, ella no podría. Amaba a ambos animales con extrema locura, y por el lugar donde ella vivía no había nunca lobos.

Ella no perdería esta oportunidad…

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Y así lo hizo.

¿No estaba mal, cierto? Solo era un lobo después de todo.

Debían de ser las tres y media de la madrugada cuando bajaba las interminables escaleras de la mansión. Ciertamente, a oscuras la mansión era mucho más tétrica que de costumbre.

Rogaba por que los hermanos no la descubrieran. Porque si lo hacían, toda la confianza que ellos le habían dado se esfumaría, y volvería a ser una simple presa para ellos.

Luego de bajar las escaleras, agarrar la llave, abrir la puerta del jardín y finalmente salir. El lobo ya no estaba.

Chasqueando la lengua, Addison comenzó a recorrer el jardín en busca del animal.

Se adentro en el jardín. El jardín de los Sakamakis tenía algo peculiar, su jardín conectaba con un bosque. Y si seguías caminando por el jardín, llegabas a una interminable carretera desolada que estaba rodeada de majestuosos arboles.

Decidió poner un límite. Lo máximo seria llegar a la fuente y si no encontraba al lobo, regresaría a casa sin quejas, ella no pasaría de la fuente que se encontraba en medio del bosque, ya que eso sería prácticamente escapar de la mansión. Y si los Sakamakis se enteraban, la matarían.

Sin excepciones.

Comenzó a caminar ignorando las temibles sombras que los arboles hacían. Podría jurar que veía caras e incluso personas siguiéndola, pero debió ser su imaginación.

Pasaron unos quince minutos de larga caminata cuando había llegado a la fuente. La decepción en su rostro fue palpable, quería seguir buscando al animal, pero lo había prometido… no pasaría de la fuente.

Se dio media vuelta cuando lo vio.

El gran animal se encontraba entre los árboles. Addison solo lograba apreciar su sombre oscura.

Con una sonrisa, le indico con un ademan que se acercara.

Con horror, Addison observo como el lobo corría hacia ella en plena transformación, pues a mitad de camino, el lobo marrón se había transformado en un humano.

O eso creía ella…

Las piernas le fallaron y la chica cayo al césped del bosque, admirando como aquel chico había sido un majestuoso lobo hace tan solo segundos. Noto que la paleta que le había regalado Kanato había caído, obviamente no le dio importancia. No en esa clase de situación.

Con brusquedad, el chico la levanto del suelo, dando un gran tirón en su brazo.

Fue ahí cuando Addison se dio cuenta que su fuerza no era humana.

Subaru… algo le decía que tenía que llamarlo a él.

―¡Suba-!―

El castaño le tapo la boca con una especie de pañuelo muy húmedo antes de que ella lograra llamar al albino.

Addison reconoció el líquido que había en el pañuelo

Cloroformo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Addison lucho contra el castaño, intentando empujarlo… Pero solo descubrió que su fuerza superaba por mucho a la de los Sakamakis.

Poco a poco, sentía como los ojos le pesaban y la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo.

Todo se volvía negro poco a poco… lo último que recordó fue la sorprendentemente agradable voz del castaño.

―_Soy Shin… un fundador. Y tú debes ser Knight ¿Cierto?_ ― susurro en su oído.

Luego… todo se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PARTE LES SORPRENDIO MAS? ¡DIGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS!<strong>

**ADIOS~**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Solo les dire que preparen sus culitos...**

**PUES VIENE UNA REVELACION HUEHUEHUE~**

**PD: SI HAY POCOS REVIEWS ME TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR :'C XD OKNO JAJA PERO REVIEWS COÑO! **

* * *

><p>―¡Addi-chan! ―<p>

Raito se volvió hacia Reiji…

―Dudo que este por aquí, Reiji. ― aseguro el castaño observando las lapidas.

Reiji chasqueo la lengua, irritado.

Los seis hermanos se encontraban en medio del cementerio.

Hacia unas horas, Addison había desaparecido. Ellos habían intentado buscarla, pero no había rastros de ella..

Todos, incluso Shu tenía la mirada fija en Reiji, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Pero hasta a alguien como Reiji se le acaban las ideas.

―¿Sera que… Escapo? ―pregunto Subaru, una pregunta que parecía más para el mismo que para sus hermanos.

Analizaron las posibilidades que Addison tenía, ella podía escapar.

De hecho, era extremadamente fácil. Las anteriores novias no escapaban por miedo, ya que si las atrapaban, morían. Pero alguien como Addison, que tiene algo de valentía, si podía escapar. Simplemente tenias que levantarte en la madrugada cuando todos estén dormidos , salir al jardín, correr hasta llegar hasta el bosque hasta encontrar una carretera…

Y era pan comido hacerlo…

―Quizás. ― opino finalmente, Ayato. ― Supongo que Shu, Reiji y Raito nos deben una explicación ¿No? ―

Los mencionados miraron al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

―Después de todo… Ellos siempre están con ella ¿Cierto? ― comento. ― Podría asegurar que ellos saben donde se encuentra. ―

―Ayato, eres un…―

―Subaru, Kanato…―Hablo Ayato, interrumpiendo a Reiji mientras miraba a los mencionados. ― ¿Están conscientes de que nuestros "hermanos" no quieren compartir a la presa, cierto? ― les pregunto.

Tanto Kanato como Subaru analizaban la situación. Ellos sabían que Reiji, Shu y Raito se llevaban mejor con la niña, incluso podían asegurar que tramaban algo.

―¿Quieres decir que nuestros hermanos bien pudieron fingir la desaparición de Addison solo para tenerla para ellos mismos? ― pregunto Kanato a Ayato.

―Exacto. ―

Raito rio sonoramente, llamando la atención de todos.

―Créeme que no tengo nada que ver en la desaparición de Addi-chan, Ayato. ― afirmo el castaño.

―Es imposible saberlo. ―

Todos miraron a Subaru, el cual siempre se mantenía al margen en las discusiones que ellos siempre tenían.

―Es imposible saber si tienes algo que ver. ― opino el albino. ― Aunque debo admitir que viniendo de ti, podemos esperar cualquier cosa… Quizás si tengas algo que ver, Raito. ― finalizo.

La atmosfera se puso tensa.

Los hermanos estaban divididos.

Shu, Reiji y Raito se encontraban de un lado, y Ayato, Kanato y Subaru de otro, cada uno dando su opinión.

― ¿Acaso creen que nosotros somos capaz de algo así? ― pregunto Shu, con el ceño fruncido.

Ayato apretó los puños.

―No lo sé. ― respondió con sinceridad. ― Pero desde que llego esa niña estas mas callado que de costumbre…¿No lo crees, Shu? ―

Nadie respondió.

Pues esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, ya que era verdad y todos lo habían notado.

―Tenemos que asistir al instituto en media hora. ―comento Reiji, intentando cambiar el tema. ― Cuando regresemos del instituto, le comunicaremos a ese hombre de su desaparición…―

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Por un momento creyó que había perdido la vista o algo parecido. Pues no veía nada. Pero se dio cuenta que la razón era que la habitación se encontraba en una tenebrosa oscuridad.

Intento levantarse cuando vio que en sus tobillos estaban unido por grandes cadenas, evitando que pudiese levantarse.

Empezó a desesperarse al ver que sus muñecas estaban en la misma situación.

Comenzó a luchar con las cadenas, sabía que no podía escapar… Pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Detuvo su lucha al escuchar pasos acercarse a la oscura habitación donde ella se encontraba.

La puerta de la oscura habitación se abrió, haciendo que insoportable luz entrara a la habitación, iluminándola. La rubia entrecerró los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

Pudo distinguir al chico castaño, acercarse a ella.

―No te muevas…― le ordeno con voz suave, pero firme.

Parecía que le hubiese ordenado lo contrario, ya que la chica comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, evitando que el la tocase.

Cuando finalmente logro que no se moviera, el chico agarro una llave que tenía en el bolsillo y la despojo de las cadenas que tenían atrapados a sus tobillos.

Gimió levemente al sentir como la chica le dio una patada en la entrepierna cuando este le había quitado las cadenas.

Se mantuvo así por un segundo, paralizado. Intentaba no moverse pues el dolor sería peor.

Luego de unos largos segundos, el chico gruño mientras se volvía a acercar a la rubia. Y con brusquedad, la despojaba de las cadenas que le impedían usar sus manos.

Una vez liberada, el chico la levanto bruscamente del piso y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida de la habitación.

Ya nada podía hacer.

Con mucha... mucha suerte le había ganado a Kanato en aquella "mini-pelea" que tuvieron hace unos días (Eso si el no la dejo ganar), se había salvado de Ayato (Pero en realidad Raito la salvo), y por último, había logrado golpear a su captor en sus partes.

Y lo único que logro es que se enojara.

Bueno … sea lo que sea que su captor le iba a hacer, ya no tenía nada que perder… O eso creía.

―Que buena forma de tratar a una dama…―le dijo sarcásticamente.

Dio un gran suspiro al ver que su captor la ignoraba mientras la arrastraba por un gran pasillo.

―¿Me estas escuchando? ― le pregunto

Silencio.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no tenía que relacionarse con él. Algo le decía que él no era como los hermanos Sakamaki. Que con él no se podía hacer tratos como con los hermanos.

Algo le decía que él era mucho peor.

Estaba dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas más, sin embargo, el chico había abierto una puerta-que resultaba ser la puerta del salón principal.- Y la aventó al primer sofá que encontró de una manera muy… violenta.

Cuando la chica se incorporo, se percato que aparte de su captor, había otro chico en la misma habitación.

Era un chico alto, tenía la piel muy blanca, ojos dorados y cabello blanco muy largo… lo que le llamo la atención a la rubia es la bufanda que el traía, impidiendo ver su boca.

―¿Quién eres? ― la pregunta parecía más bien un susurro, miraba al castaño y al peli-blanco alternativamente. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

Disimuladamente, la chica miraba al castaño. Aunque sonara… estúpido, prefería estar con su violento pero ya conocido captor, que con ese chico de la bufanda que no conocía.

―Knight Addison…― hablo el chico de cabellos largos, mirándola fijamente. ― … Alguien me dijo que tienes ciertos… defectos. ― comento.

¿Quién se creía el?

**ADDISON'S POV**

¿Defectos?

―Ja… ¿Cuál de todos? ― pregunte con sorna.

Pude notar que tanto la vista de mi captor como la de aquel chico con cabellos largos estaban sobre mí.

El peli-blanco ni se inmuto, simplemente agarro una llave que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa y se las lanzo a…

… bueno, _mi captor._

Enserio, como odiaba no recordar su nombre.

―Mi hermano te llevara a tu habitación. ―hablo el que supuse, es el mayor. ―Veras un armario, cámbiate de ropa y vendrás a cenar. Mi hermano te esperara, mas te vale que no te demores. ― finalizo, me estaba observando…

―Si…― fue lo único que atine a decir.

No me sorprendí cuando el mayor se había ido, teletransportandose.

―Vámonos…― dijo el menor mientras salía del salón principal.

Lo seguí…

.

.

.

―Yo te conozco…―

Michael se giro con el ceño fruncido, observando a Ayato.

Al verlo, su expresión se suavizo, era solo un estudiante de un curso mayor…

―No lo creo, amigo…―sonrió. ― Tu eres de preparatoria y yo de secundaria… Dudo que tú y yo nos conozcamos. ―

El pelirrojo veía pasar a muchos chicos menores que el –en todo el sentido de la palabra- caminar por el pasillo.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Michael, esta vez fue él quien frunció el ceño.

―Te he visto con Addison... algunas veces. ― comento el pelirrojo.

Michael sonrió levemente.

―¿Nos espías? ―

―Ja, ya quisieran ustedes par de mocosos idiotas que alguien como yo les espié. ―

El chico suspiro.

―Solo eres mayor que nosotros por dos años…― le informo

―Y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para llamarlos mocosos... ―

Michael rio ante la arrogancia de Ayato.

―Cálmate, no quise molestarte―le dijo―Pero si buscas a Addison, déjame informarte que no la vi desde hace unos tres días…―

Ayato iba a protestar, cuando él lo detuvo.

―Y si piensas que estoy mintiendo, tengo testigos de que yo en la madrugada me encontraba en un bar cerca de la ciudad…― le informo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

―Tch. ―

Sin ninguna otra excusa, Ayato se dio media vuelta… para dirigirse hacia su clase.

Cuando se detuvo…

_―Y si piensas que estoy mintiendo, tengo testigos de que yo en la madrugada me encontraba en un bar cerca de la ciudad…― _había dicho Michael.

Ayato nunca había dicho a Michael que Addison había desaparecido en la madrugada. Entonces… ¿Por qué él lo sabía?

Se giro inmediatamente para enfrentar al adolescente…

… pero él se había ido.

.

.

.

―¿Estas lista? ― le pregunto mientras pegaba su oído en la puerta.

―Espera, solo unos segundos…―

Y así lo hizo.

Luego de un par de segundos su captor abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual se sorprendió ante la forma tan… literal que se tomo ese comentario.

―Tch. Dijiste que en solo unos segundos estarías lista…― dijo, intentando no mirar a Addison.

Pues resulta que la razón por la cual Addison se tomaba su tiempo era porque tenía ciertos problemas para ponerse un vestido.

Obviamente no era por problemas de peso, sino que simplemente… no alcanzaba a cerrar el vestido, alguien tenía que ponérselo.

Y "su captor" se dio cuenta de ello.

―Mi hermano está esperando…― le dijo intentando sonar firme. ―Muévete.

Addison sabía que Shin se había dado cuenta de la razón de la demora.

―Disculpa... ―hablo. ―¿Podrías… subir el cierre del vestido? ―

El chico frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué gano a cambio? ― pregunto.

―Te ahorraras el sermón de tu hermano. ― le respondió.

El la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella sonrió levemente.

―Si. ―dijo. ― También se lo que se siente tener un hermano mayor. ― respondió la chica al ver que su captor la miraba fijamente.

El chico dudo un poco…

―Acércate…―

Ella se acerco al chico y se dio vuelta para que le pudiera subir el cierre del vestido.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― le pregunto intentando cambiar el ambiente.

―Mi hermano te lo dirá en la cena…― le respondió.

Una vez tenía el vestido puesto, le dijo un "gracias", recibiendo un bufido de parte del chico.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaban por un largo pasillo, dirigiéndose a la mesa.

―¿Sabes? A primera vista parece que dependes mucho de tu hermano…― le comento Addison.

.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado.

Los hermanos se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión.

Ayato los había citado, pues él creía tener una "pista" del paradero de Addison.

―¿Puedes decirlo de una maldita vez? ―le pregunto Subaru, enojado.

―Ese chico…―dijo el pelirrojo bajo la mirada de sus hermanos. ― El chico de su clase, parece que él sabe dónde está. ―

Reiji frunció el ceño.

―¿Michael? ¿El bufón de su clase? ― le pregunto.

―¡Ese! ― afirmo Ayato.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunto, esta vez, Kanato.

― Yo le pregunte si sabia donde se encontraba ella y el… bueno, el me dijo que en la madrugada estaba en un bar. ― les explico Ayato.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ― cuestiono Shu

Todas las miradas se posaron en Ayato.

―Yo nunca le dije que Addison había desaparecido en la madrugada.

.

.

.

―Toma asiento. ― le indico con un ademan.

Addison obedeció. Pudo ver que los hermanos se sentaban en los extremos de la mesa.

Sin embargo, se notaba que el que tenía el control de todo allí era el chico de cabellos largos y la bufanda.

La comida que tenia al frente se veía deliciosa, no lo negaría. Incluso desprendía un olor único que sobrepasaba por mucho la comida de Reiji, le dieron ganas de comerlo todo de una vez.

Pero poso su mirada en el menor de ellos, "su captor" como ella le llamaba, y noto que el se aguantaba las ganas de comer también.

Algo le decía que tenían que esperar a que el mayor diera el primer bocado.

Y así lo hizo.

Agradeció aquello, ya que apenas el mayor dio el primer bocado, con un ademan, le indico a su hermano y a ella que podían comer.

_"¿Acaso así eran todos las horas, días, semanas y años?" _ se pregunto Addison.

Ella más que nadie sabía que había un límite en todo. Incluso en esta clase de situaciones había límite. Por lo poco que pudo observar, el mayor hacia lo que le plazca y el menor… "su captor", se tenía que prácticamente morder la lengua para no responder o si quiera quejarse.

―Mi nombre es Carla Tsukinami. ― hablo el mayor.

Addison inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz dominante del mayor de ellos.

Así que… ¿Carla?. Algo le decía a Addison que la relación con el no sería particularmente buena de ahora en adelante.

Luego de unos segundos observando a la nada, Carla volvió a hablar.

―Y el que te secuestro es mi hermano menor, Shin Tsukinami. ― le informo.

Addison miro al mencionado y pudo notar que él se encontraba fuera de la conversación. Shin simplemente se dedicaba a observar su comida y bueno, comer. Shin estaba como si tuviera prohibido meterse en la conversación.

Addison dejo de mirarlo fijamente al notar que su mirada le incomodaba.

―Debo suponer que estas consciente de todo lo que está pasando en Europa, el mundo en si es tu… Bueno, tu culpa ¿Cierto? ― pregunto Carla

Addison lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―

Carla rio levemente.

―Te contare algo, Knight. ― le informo Carla. ― Se trata de la "guerra de los cinco clanes"… ―

.

.

.

―¡Mierda! ―

Se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un extremo de la pequeña habitación.

Podía escuchar los molestos –y asquerosos- gemidos que desgraciadamente, soltaban las mujeres de las habitaciones de al lado.

_"Asquerosas Prostitutas." _Pensó él.

Se encontraba en un motel. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque había llegado allí, quizás necesitaba un buen polvo… Pero él no lo haría con una prostituta. Después de todo el era Misofobico –y lo aceptaba con orgullo- y hacerlo con una humana estúpida que ha sido tocado por media ciudad… Le era repugnante.

Aun así… mierda, lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a escuchar risas en el pasillo_. "¡¿Acaso quieren apoderarse del pasillo también?!" _se pregunto enojado. Dispuesto a desaparecer a los humanos que se encontraban en el pasillo –pues él quería absoluto silencio- abrió la puerta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver de quienes –mejor dicho de quien- se trataba.

―Raito Sakamaki…― dijo en un susurro, incapaz de creer que el castaño estaba frente a el.

.

.

.

―¡Eso es mentira! ― Grito Addison golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

El repentino grito hizo que Shin despegara por fin su vista de su comida y la mirara, un poco sorprendido y un poco enojado.

Carla sacudía la cabeza ligeramente.

―Cree lo que quieras, Knight. ― le respondió finalmente. ― Dentro de tres meses veras todo lo que has hecho.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

―Es imposible… ―le contesto, calmándose un poco. ― Yo no podría destruir toda la humanidad―le dijo, retándolo. ― Solo soy…

―Una enferma. ―

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

La rubia miro de reojo al menor y este había vuelto a ignorar la situación.

_"¡¿Acaso nunca se expresaba?!"_ se pregunto Addison.

No negaría que se encontraba herida en ese momento. Nunca nadie le había llamado con ese nombre de manera tan… despectiva.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así, pero la forma en la que lo dijo ese chico de cabellos largos la hirió psicológicamente.

Su madre, sus hermanos, su padre, los doctores, las enfermeras, la sociedad, sus compañeros de clase… Todos le llamaban enferma.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente.

_Había aguantado hasta a su propia familia, la cual la rechazaba constantemente debido a la... bueno, a las enfermedades._

_¿Por qué tendría que sentirse mal por que se lo haya dicho el? ¡El no era nada suyo! Es mas, ni siquiera era su captor. Su captor oficial era el chico que se encontraba como un estúpido ignorando la conversación, pero ese no era el punto. El punto es que ese imbécil no tenía el derecho de decirle eso. ¡Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de secuestrarla! Podria decirse que el que tiene derecho de decirle eso es, nuevamente, el estúpido que ignoraba la conversación. ¡Pero el no! ¡Ese idiota no podía aparecer por su vida y decirle enferma! _

_¡Es un imbécil! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un estúpido chico de mierda que intentaba ser el jefe cuando solo es un…!_

―Lárgate a tu habitación. Y no te atrevas a salir hasta que lo ordene. ― le escupió Carla con furia.

Fue ahí cuando Addison, al mirar el rostro de Shin –el cual estaba sorprendido- se dio cuenta de que en realidad no insultaba a Carla "mentalmente", ella no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad estaba hablando… Lo estaba insultando y el escuchaba todo lo que ella se le ocurría para insultarlo.

Mierda, que estúpida era. ¿Cómo alguien no se va a dar cuenta que en realidad no piensa, si no lo habla? Es más, ni siquiera lo "decía", lo gritaba. Que idiota era ella.

―Muévete. ― le indico Carla.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indico a su hermano menor que la llevase a su habitación.

El chico le obedeció sin protestar.

Caminaban por un largo y ancho pasillo, a una distancia que se podría decir… adecuada.

La típica distancia, ni tan cerca ni tan lejos.

Bueno, mejor podría decirse que era la típica distancia entre **_captor-rehén._**

Ninguno de los dos se miraba y caminaban en silencio… Y luego Addison recordó lo que pensaba sobre Raito.

_"No se necesita mirar a la persona para hacerle saber que su presencia te agrada." _Había pensado Addison cuando estaba con Raito.

Miro de reojo a Shin y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sonriendo…

Y no era una sonrisa amigable que digamos.

La miro.

―Fuiste muy valiente, idiota. ―Su voz era suave, podría decir dulce y le recordaba a la de Ayato. Definitivamente su voz no tenía nada que ver con aquel chico que ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Aquel chico que había visto antes. ― Pero no lo suficiente…― finalizo arrogante.

Mientras lo miraba se daba cuenta que se parecía cada vez mas a Ayato, el mismo peinado, el mismo tono arrogante con el que se expresaba, la misma mirada, incluso la misma forma de sonreír. Aun no podía creerlo.

Luego de unos segundos, capto el mensaje.

**ADDISON'S POV**

¿Acaso el dice que no fui lo suficientemente valiente? ¡¿Quién se cree él?!

¡Él ni siquiera fue capaz de contradecir a su hermano!

―No… Yo no t-te entiendo. ―

Quise golpearme ahí mismo. ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?

Eso era algo que odiaba de mi. En mis profundos y preciados pensamientos tenía el coraje y la valentía pero cuando hablaba, todo se iba a la mierda.

El chico dio un largo suspiro, exasperado, molesto, cansado, irritado, enojado, aburrido… ¿De qué?

Fácil. De mí.

―Gracias por tu bienvenida. ― dije en un susurro, de manera sarcástica.

―Escucha, niña. ―

No pude hacer nada cuando el ya me había arrinconado en la pared.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaban en los míos. El intentaba mirarme con molestia.

Pero el no me podía engañar. No a una chica que vivía con vampiros, iba a una escuela donde hasta el puto conserje era un vampiro, y su único amigo –Michael- era un vampiro.

Detrás de esa mirada de molestia que él quería aparentar, había unos ojos dorados que desprendían una… tierna curiosidad. Era como un bebe cuando ve el primer perro en su vida.

Quise reír, reír hasta que me salgan lagrimas. Pero no creí que fuera el momento.

―Aquí se hace todo lo que _yo _digo. ― dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos (Que por suerte, esta vez no dije en voz alta.) ― Cuando yo quiera que hagas algo, lo haces. ―me dijo, examinando mi rostro y bueno, mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Que doble cara, y yo creía que el muy idiota era un tímido.

Luego de unos segundos sin mirarme –pues miraba a la nada- volvió a clavar su mirada en mi.

Me sonroje un poco al ver que era muy apuesto.

―¿Eres una pervertida? ― me pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño.

Luego de unos segundos, me di cuenta de que en realidad si me estaba preguntando. No era la típica pregunta que no necesitaba responder.

_El de verdad me estaba preguntando._

Había algo curioso aquí.

Ninguno de los Sakamakis –y creo que ningún vampiro normal- me pregunta esa clase de cosas.

Es más, toman por hecho de que los humanos somos unos pervertidos. Pues en el poco tiempo que conviví con vampiros pude notar la mala reputación que teníamos.

Así que el hecho de que me preguntara eso me hizo sentir, no se… Que me veía –quizás- como su igual.

Aunque sabía que no era así.

―Lamento decepcionarte, pero no. ― conteste.

Shin apretó los labios.

―Que mal. ―

Y lo que más me sorprendió… Es que me creyó.

Digo, no es que sea una pervertida, pero, como vuelvo a decir, los Sakamakis toman por hecho de que los humanos somos pervertidos por la fama de pecadores que tenemos.

Bueno, por lo menos con el no seria igual.

Aunque… espera. ¿Acaso el dijo "Que mal"?

Mierda.

―Deberíamos ir a tu habitación. ― dijo separándose de mí. Ya que seguía acorralada todo ese tiempo.

―Sí, debería. ― dije quitándole el plural a la palabra, pues no quería que el entrase a mi habitación.

―Sí, deberíamos. ― volvió a decir, consciente de mi intento para alejarlo.

―Sí, debería. ― intente otra vez dándole a entender que era MI habitación, no la de él.

El rio. Su risa era… agradable.

―Sí, deberíamos. ― contesto el finalmente y comenzó a guiarme a mi habitación.

.

.

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ― le pregunto. Observando con cierta repulsión a la prostituta que traía en brazos.

Raito solto a la prostituta y poso su mirada sobre el chico.

―Se me hace que te conozco…― le dijo mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intentado recordar.

El chico rio.

―¿No sabes mi nombre, cierto? ― le pregunto.

Raito abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿No eres el amigo de Addison?. ― le pregunto Raito

El chico palideció.

―No soy el amigo de esa perra enferma. ― le dijo para luego, cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Michael continuo caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que había hecho y lo estúpido que fue.

Si Raito le cuenta lo sucedido a Addison, ya no abra amistad y…

Y Adam le contara la verdad a Addison.

―¡Mierda! ― grito Michael.

Comenzó a buscar entre toda la habitación, la cual estaba llena de ropa sucia, roedores muertos y basura. El no tenia donde vivir, el vivía allí…

Una vez encontró su celular, hizo la llamada a la única persona que podía ayudarle.

Michael marco el único numero que tenía guardado en su celular.

―¿Qué quieres? ― se oyó desde la otra línea.

―¿Balhor? Soy Rafael― le dijo. ― Los Sakamakis están comenzando a sospechar que tenemos algo en contra de ella. Ven rápido a mi departamento para entrar en detalles. ― Le dijo Michael y finalmente… colgó.

Luego de unos segundos… Michael –o mejor dicho Rafael- comenzó a reir.

Una risa psicópata.

Reía por lo estúpida que fue – y es- Addison. ¿Enserio esa estúpida enferma creía que alguien como e_l _se fijaría en ella como amiga? La idea le hacia reir.

¿Pero como el sabia que Addison había desaparecido en la madrugada? Balhor se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, los Sakamakis pensaban que el la había secuestrado cuando no era cierto.

Sin embargo, unos estúpidos se le adelantaron al secuestrarla.

Pues no existía un tal "Michael Brown"… Solo existía un arcángel traidor llamado "Rafael" que se encargo de tomar una identidad falsa y ganarse la confianza de Addison Knight como su "único amigo" y finalmente…

… matarla.

Pero unos malditos la secuestraron, no sabía quienes eran… Pero los encontraría.

Y los mataría también por robarles lo que el ya había capturado.

―Encontrare a Addison Knight…―dijo. ― Y la matare…―finalizo Rafael, conocido por "Michael".

* * *

><p><strong>Si, lo se. <strong>

**¡MICHAEL ES RAFAEL! HUEHUEHUE~ Apuesto que no se esperaban esa 7u7 estan sorprendidas? Lo se, lo se… Soy mala xDDD. Y todo este tiempo lo único que el buscaba era matarla JAJAJAJAJA… Soy un desmadre :3 Y si, por si aun no se lo creen.. Si. Michael no existe y nunca estuvo "enamorado" de Addison. "Michael" en realidad era Rafael y la quería matar.**

**Y matar de manera muy fea :c El muy traidor la iba a arrastrar al infierno xD Ay, que malo es Rafael/Michael :'D**

PARA LAS QUE NO ENTENDIERON: SI, LO SE ES CONFUSO XD PERO BUENO, MICHAEL ES RAFAEL, EL TRAIDOR Y EL QUE QUIERE MATAR A ADDISON, SON LA MISMA PERSONA.

Y MUCHAS SE PREGUNTARAN ¿QUIEN ES ADAM? BIEN. USTEDES SABEN QUE MICHAEL (RAFAEL) LE HABIA DICHO A ADDISON QUE ADAM ES EL ARCANGEL TRAIDOR CIERTO? BUENO, ESO ES MENTIRA. MICHAEL LE MINTIO A ADDISON DICIENDOLE QUE ADAM ES EL TRAIDOR CUANDO EL VERDADERO TRAIDOR ES EL MISMO. EN REALIDAD ADAM ES OTRO ARCANGEL. ADAM ES UN ARCANGEL Y DESCUBRIO LA TRAICION DE MICHAEL. ADAM PROTEGE A ADDISON PERO MICHAEL LE DIJO A ADDISON QUE EL ES EL TRAIDOR, POR LO QUE ADDISON SE ALEJA.

RESUMEN: ADDISON ES LA VICTIMA, MICHAEL ES RAFAEL Y LA QUIERE MATAR, Y ADAM ES UN ARCANGEL QUE MICHAEL ACUSA DE SER TRAIDOR PERO NO LO ES Y ADAM SOLO QUIERE PROTEGER A ADDISON.

MICHAEL: MALO. ADAM: BUENO

¿CAPTAN? LA QUE TIENE PREGUNTA DEJEN MENSAJE Y LES RESPONDO.

**Carla es malo pero no se le quita lo sexy 7u7 Carla es la patrona de la Tsukinami House (? xDD Y sobre Shin, el tiene doble personalidad 7u7 Oie Zi XDD jajaja okno.**

**Yo quise crear un Shin, etto… como decirlo, un Shin que tenga algo de miedillo a su hermano mayor xD Y es que en realidad Shin obedece a su hermano y es su esclavo (Oie Zi) pero en realidad es un chico arrogante. El se siente inferior comparado con su hermano (Pobre criatura Xd)**

**Y sobre Addison, creo que me pase de cursilería con el "Si, debería" y "Si, deberíamos" Xddd Pero bueno, ame esa parte :3**

**¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS? ¡DIGANLO EN LOS REVIEWS!**

**ADIOS~**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola!**

**Solo vengo a decir que estoy pensando seriamente en que Addison pierda la asdfghjklñ (ya saben xD) con Shin(? **

**PD: Dejen en los comentarios con quien deberia perder la virginidad... Y si, usara condon(?**

**Y Tambien quiero decirles que si quieren pueden darle like a mi pagina de Face, no tiene nada que ver con "Komori Kanade" xD . Mi pagina se llama: FANNY STARS  y la foto de perfil es de un ojo negro xD **

**PD: No pregunten porque se llama Fanny Stars. Es una Loca historia ;w;**

**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, ME DOLIA LA CABEZA ;w;**

**SIN MAS, EL CAPITULO:**

* * *

><p><strong>MANSION TSUKINAMI.<strong>

Despertó… Bueno, la despertaron.

Nunca se había sentido tan helada hasta que sintió como el agua le empapaba todo el cuerpo en aquella mañana.

Lo miro…

―¡Shin! ― grito, mientras agarraba el balde de agua –que ahora estaba vacía- que tenia Shin en la manos y aventándola al otro extremo de la habitación.

El no mostro ninguna molestia, es más, la sonrisa que traía mostraba que estaba disfrutándolo.

―Carla me mando a despertarte. ― le respondió.

Addison estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Shin la interrumpió.

―Si. ―dijo― Me obligo a despertarte con agua fría.

Sintió ganas de golpearlo, no a Carla, si no a Shin. Esa agua no estaba fría, estaba congelada.

―Y tu aceptaste con gusto.― dijo enfadada, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shin resoplo, girándose para recoger el balde que Addison había lanzado lejos.

―Para qué negarlo… ―respondió.

Chasqueo la lengua, levantándose de su cama.

Camino hacia el armario, se iba a dar una ducha, después de todo, ya le habían arruinado el sueño.

Abrió el armario y se encontró con varios vestidos de estilo victoriano.

Se encontraba indecisa sobre cual vestido usar, sin embargo, en su opinión, ninguno le gustaba.

**POV de Addison**

¿Acaso todos en esta mansión se visten como si siguiéramos en el siglo XV?

Eran demasiado extravagantes para mi gusto, sinceramente, prefiero estar desnuda por la mansión que con uno de esos vestidos.

―Yo que tu usaría este…― me dijo Shin mientras se ponía a mi lado, observaba el armario y me señalaba un vestido gris que no era tan de estilo victoriano, ya que tenia escote.

Ni aunque me costara la vida usaría eso. Espera… ¿El no se había ido?

―¿Sigues aquí todavía? ―le pregunte dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. ― Vete.

Con el ceño fruncido, agarro el balde vacio y se encamino a la puerta.

―Baja en 20 minutos. ―me dijo, observando mis pechos y finalmente irse.

Es ahí cuando me di cuenta que debido al agua, mi pijama era casi transparente.

-Estúpido. -

.

.

.

―¿La despertaste? ― pregunto Carla al ver bajar a Shin por las escaleras, el se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

Si. -contesto secamente, acomodándose en Otro sofá.

―¿Con agua? ―pregunto Carla alzando ligeramente la voz, pero no por enojo, si no por la emoción.

-Y. -

Río Carla.

En medio de risas, Carla se levanto, caminando por el salón principal, acercándose al gran ventanal del salón.

Observaba el sol, las nubes, el cielo, el amanecer… Nunca se había puesto a apreciar el alba en ningun momento, pues siempre se encontraba ocupado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que valia la pena observarlo. Un sentimiento puro invadía su cuerpo lentamente al observar como el sol iluminaba el bosque y el reino de los fundadores.

El sentimiento de paz que le albergaba se disipo rápidamente al observar que ahí.. En el bosque, alguien vigilaba.

Al entrecerrar los ojos logro reconocerlo.

―Shin. ―hablo con voz firme, captando la atención del menor. ― Necesito que captures al imbécil que nos espía desde el bosque…

.

.

.

Kou Mukami no era alguien precisamente inteligente.

Era guapo, talentoso, famoso… pero no tenía cierto intelecto que poseía Ruki.

Lo más irritante era que el mismo estaba consciente de eso.

_FLASHBACK_

―_No se acerquen a los demás reinos._ ―_dijo_. ―_El reino de los fundadores y el de los licántropos están prohibidos para nosotros, los vampiros comunes._

_Ruki asintió por todos._

―_Bien. _―_dijo Karl Heinz_―_ Por si a alguno de ustedes no le quedo claro… Los fundadores son muy diferentes a nosotros, tienen ciertas habilidades que a nosotros nos falta desarrollar, y los licántropos son por naturaleza, los enemigos de los vampiros._ ―_ aclaro._ ―_ Si ustedes se encuentran cerca de uno de ellos, aléjense, ellos los asesinaran si pueden hacerlo, y no se detendrán por el hecho de que ustedes sean niños ¿Entendieron?_

―_Si, Karl-sama_― _respondió un Ruki de unos diez años de edad, recién convertido en vampiro junto sus hermanos._

―_Aléjense de los reinos. Nunca se acerquen. Nunca._ ― _les repetía Karl constantemente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Debe admitir que se sentía rebelde en ese momento, y le gustaba.

Ruki no fue el que lo mando en esa "misión" de espionaje, fue el mismo quien tuvo la idea de arriesgarse un poco e investigar a los Tsukinamis, ya que en el reino había rumores de que ellos tramaban algo.

Además de la desaparición de Addison Knight.

No sabía que pensaban sus hermanos, pero él estaba seguro que los Tsukinamis tenían algo que ver con su desaparición.

Luego de teletransportarse al bosque del reino de los fundadores, había comenzado a caminar buscando el castillo.

Luego de varios minutos –podría decir un par de horas- lo encontró, imponente, en medio del bosque.

Había soltado un largo silbido de admiración, el castillo en verdad era grande.

Gigante.

.

.

.

―¿Sabes donde esta? ―le pregunto.

―No soy su maldito guardián, Ruki…―le respondió, recostándose sobre la pared.

-¿Azusa? -

―No lo sé. ― contesto esta vez, el menor.

Ruki suspiro, se apoyo en la pared, de la misma manera en la que sus hermanos estaban recostados.

Se encontraban en un motel algo… repugnante. En la recepción, respectivamente. El motel donde estaban se encontraba localizado en medio de la nada, podría decirse. Era el típico motel donde los turistas llevaban a las prostitutas más económicas para un buen polvo.

Los tres hermanos observaron como una prostituta ebria caminaba hacia la salida del motel, tambaleándose. Y detrás de ella, venia un hombre algo mayor, siguiéndola… hasta que finalmente, salieron del motel, quedando ambos en el estacionamiento del motel.

―Larguémonos de aquí, Ruki. ―le susurro Yuma al oído, al ver como el hombro apoyaba a la mujer ebria sobre un auto y comenzaba a embestirla con fuerza en pleno estacionamiento.

Ruki lo miro, con el ceño fruncido.

―No podemos dejarlo aquí, Yuma. ―le reprendió. ― Nos ha invitado a su … hogar. ―dijo sarcásticamente, admirando cada parte de la recepción del motel. ― Si nos vamos, no nos perdonara…

Yuma rodeo los ojos.

―Kou no está aquí, de todas maneras se enojara…―

―Yuma-kun tiene razón. ―opino Azusa, llamando la atención de los otros dos. ― El dijo que teníamos que venir todos…

Ruki traer saliva.

―Nos quedaremos aquí, no discutan. ― hablo finalmente.

Luego de unos minutos, escucharon como el ascensor bajo para finalmente, abrir sus puertas.

Y ahí lo vieron.

―¿Son los Mukamis? ―les pregunto

Tanto Azusa como Yuma observaron a Ruki, esperando a que el respondiera.

―Si. ―hablo Ruki y vio al chico asentir para sí mismo. ― ¿Y tú eres _Rafael_?

El portero miro de reojo a los Mukami

El rio de manera sonora…

―Me conocen como Michael. ― dijo. ― Vamos a mi habitación.

.

.

.

Finalmente, se había puesto aquel vestido gris que tenía escote.

Y no, no se lo puso porque Shin se lo había recomendado, se lo puso por ser el vestido menos… extravagante.

Bajo las escaleras mientras observaba desde los ventanales el sol, admiraba aquella mañana.

Al llegar al salón principal se llevo una gran, gran sorpresa…

Un chico se encontraba amordazado con una venda cubriéndole los ojos y atado a una silla.

Shin se encontraba haciendo demasiados nudos para impedir que el chico escapase.

Carla, por su parte, simplemente admiraba la escena… como siempre.

Addison no sabía que le molestaba, cabreaba, enojaba, emputaba mas… El hecho de que haya un chico que al parecer, estaba secuestrado o el hecho de que Shin siempre hacia todo el trabajo mientras Carla se recostaba en el sofá, como su jefe.

Al final, se decidió por ambas.

Finalmente, Carla se dio cuenta de su presencia.

―¡Knight! ―exclamo divertido mientras buscaba algo entre los cojines.

Una vez lo encontró, lo coloco detrás de su espalda y observo a Addison.

Con un ademan, le indico que se acercara. Addison negó.

―No soy estúpida. ―dijo a la defensiva. ― Si quieres enseñarme algo entonces acércate tu. ―

Addison pudo escuchar como Shin reía levemente, claramente divertido por la escena mientras seguía amarrando al chico a la silla.

Carla soltó un largo suspiro.

―Atrapalo. ―le dijo.

Addison agarro rápidamente el objeto que Carla le había lanzado. Un paquete de cigarrillos.

―¿Fumas? ―

―No es tu asunto. ―le dijo indiferente. ― Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Luego de un breve silencio, Carla frunció el ceño al ver como la adolescente reía levemente.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―

―Nada. ―contesto la rubia. ― La verdad es que no me sorprende que quieras que "haga algo por ti". ― le dijo divertida, mientras abría la caja de cigarrillos y sacaba uno para usarlo. Si, ella fumaba.

―¿No te sorprende? ―le pregunto Carla, sin entender lo que le quiso decir la rubia.

―No. ―dijo sinceramente. ― Después de todo, se nota que estas acostumbrado a que hagan muchas cosas por ti… Tantas, que no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo sin obligar a tu hermano menor a hacerlas ¿Cierto?

Tanto Shin como Carla tragaron saliva. Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para negarlo. El salón se encontraba en silencio. Bueno, el único ruido eran los jadeos del chico que estaba atado a la silla.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos daba señal de contradecirla, hablo.

―Eso creí…―susurro Addison, sonriendo.

Carla y Addison se miraban fijamente, intercambiando pensamientos. Pareciese que estaban jugando a mantener la mirada, pues ninguno de ellos daba señal de querer apartarla.

El apretó los labios.

―Quiero que agarres esos cigarros, los enciendas y lo entierres en el brazo de aquel imbécil. ― dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada y señalando al rubio que se encontraba atado a la silla.

Addison frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―

―Lo que escuchas. ―dijo. ― Shin desatara un brazo y lo sostendrá mientras tu le entierras el cigarro.

Shin comenzó a desatar el brazo izquierdo del chico de la silla a la que estaba atado.

―Quítale la mordaza. ―le ordeno. ― Quiero escuchar las suplicas de este impuro…

Shin le arranco la mordaza y finalmente, sostuvo con fuerza el brazo libre del rubio.

―Adelante. Te avisare cuando debes parar. ―dijo Carla agarrando otra caja de cigarro y metiéndose uno a la boca.

A paso lento, Addison se acercaba al chico que estaba atado, y su único brazo libre –el izquierdo- lo sostenía Shin con fuerza.

―No quiero…―susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que los únicos que la escucharan fueran Shin y el rubio.

Ni siquiera Addison supo a quien le estaba susurrando.

―Hazlo rápido. ―le susurro aun más bajo Shin. ― Le dolerá menos. ―

―¿Qué tanto se susurran? ―pregunto Carla con molestia. ― Muévanse o yo mismo le entierro esos cigarros a ambos. ―dijo.

Addison y Shin estaban conscientes de que esa amenaza era falsa, pues ellos sabían que Carla no sería capaz de hacerlo… No por lastima, si no porque era demasiado flojo como para hacerlo castigarlos.

A pesar de todo, no lo conocía bien… Y ella no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer Carla cuando se le desobedecía.

Miro a Shin, el no la miraba a ella, pues él se encontraba concentrado agarrando con fuerza el brazo del rubio que se encontraba forcejeando, sin embargo, ella sabía que Sin no respetaba a Carla por simple gusto. Algo paso… algo ocurrió, algo hizo que Shin le tuviera cierto… "miedo y respeto" a Carla.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer.

Agarro un cigarro, lo encendió y finalmente…

Lo enterró con brusquedad en el brazo del chico… escuchando la risa de Carla y el grito de dolor del rubio.

.

.

.

―¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos? ―pregunto Michael observando a los tres Mukamis con sospecha.

―Te seré sincero, Rafael… ―dijo Ruki

―Michael. ―le corrigió, interrumpiéndolo. ―No me gusta que me llamen Rafael.

―… Te seré sincero, _Michael_. ―corrigió Ruki haciendo énfasis en el nombre. ― Nosotros no queremos traicionar nuestra raza, sin embargo…

Ruki se detuvo, decirlo sería… vergonzoso. Era algo obvio, sin embargo, no tenía el valor para terminar.

―Sin embargo los vampiros no tienen oportunidad de ganar en la guerra ¿cierto?... ― más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación por parte de Michael, el cual los miraba a los tres con burla.

―Tch. ¿Nos uniremos o no? ―pregunto Yuma con el ceño fruncido.

Michael se levanto del sofá donde estaba recostado y comenzó a caminar alrededor de los Mukamis.

―Me gusta la actitud de ustedes, chicos. ―confeso Michael. ― Pero por lo que se, son 4 Mukamis…

Se giro sobre sí mismo para observarlos fijamente.

―… Y aquí solo están ustedes tres. ―dijo. ― ¿Quién falta?

―Nuestro hermano mayor…―susurra Azusa.

―¿Cómo se llama? ― pregunto Michael.

Ruki tomo aire…

―El se llama…

.

.

.

―Kou… Mukami Kou. ― escupió el rubio con ira observando a Carla.

Kou tenía ambos brazos con las quemaduras del cigarro, el dolor era insoportable. De hecho, Carla ordeno a que le hicieran lo mismo en el abdomen.

Carla se rió ligeramente.

―¿Eres consciente de que… no te dejaremos ir, cierto? ―

* * *

><p><strong>PD: NUEVAMENTE, PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO TENIA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE ME DABA GANAS DE ARRANCARMELA :3<strong>

**SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO.**

**RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS SOBRE LA PARTE QUE MAS LES GUSTO O SOBRE CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE ESTE ADDISON(?**

**ADIOS~**

**DEJA REVIEW Y RECIBES DE REGALO 3 SAKAMAKIS, DOS MUKAMIS Y UN TSUKINAMI :V CADA UNO CON SU CORREA Y LATIGO INCLUIDOS.**

**AHORA SI, ADIOS XD~**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, recibi muchos reviews asi que: ¡A responder!**

-**LUISA VAMPIRE: Todas quieren a Shin xD Creo que le estoy dando mucho protagonismo al tuertito :'v ¡Gracias por el review!**

-**OTAKU DL:**** Todas quieren que se quede con Shin xD Yo tenia originalmente pensado un harem inverso pa' la Addison pero me desvie un poco y ahora Shin termino siendo el favorito xD Pero aun asi el no es su pareja... No les dire quien sera xD Puede ser el u otro chico. Y sobre Carla, queria que sea un poquito malo pero aun asi tiene su jart :'D ¡Gracias por el review!**

-**Dessirenya: Oie Zi 7u7 PD: Si les esto actualiza pronto :3 xD ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**-SofiAlezandra15: ¿Sin condon? 7u7 Pero Addison tiene... ya sabes.. la enfermedad. ¿Acaso quieres que Ayato se contagie? :o ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**-Ope hana: Es tan malo 7u7 ¡Gracias por el comment!**

**-Kaori Lee: ¿Todas quieren sin condon? xD Es que recuerden que Addison esta enferma... ¿Acaso quieren que los chicos se les pegue la enfermedad? Addison no querria eso(? xd Bueno, sobre la promocion... Te los mandare por e-mail :v ¡Gracias por el review!**

**-Miko Hyuga 94: Kou quedo violado por Carla(? Okno xD Quise crear un Carla tipo bad-boy 7u7 Oie Zi xD Sobre los chicos, tambien te los dare por E-mail xD ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**-Miko77: Se que no hay parte romantica por ahora pero es que quiero que la historia se centre en el tema principal xD la guerra y la sangre de Addison (? ¡Gracias por el comment!**

**-Ituti: Hola, antes que nada entiendo tu punto de vista. Sin embargo, no creo que un fanfic necesite tener necesariamente una parte romantica para que este bien. No digo que este no tenga partes de romance, porque los tendra... Y tambien sobre la amiga... no creo que pueda ya que Adam es el que cumplira ese papel, no ha salido mucho en el fic pero a partir del proximo cap saldra mucho mas. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**IMPORTANTE° ATENCION ATENCION ATENCION: Dejen review sobre que les parecio el cap y tambien... etto... ¿podrian dejarme un link donde ver 50 sombras de Grey en celular :'v es que ... lo necesito para tarea(? xD nah, ni siquiera he entrado a clases, entro en marzo BITCHPLEASE. pero bueno, si alguien tiene el link para ver la peli completa... tambien dejelo en los reviews ;w; Me habran salvado y les estare agradecida(? xD**

**Sin mas, el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>―¿Escuela? ― pregunto.<p>

―¡Si! ¡Escuela! ―grita Shin exasperado mientras le avienta su uniforme.

Shin –al igual que Carla- ya se encontraba vestido con su uniforme de la escuela…

Addison conocía ese uniforme.

―¿Acaso vamos al mismo Instituto de los Sakamaki? ―pregunto la rubia.

Shin se encontraba metiendo dentro de una mochila varios útiles, libros y cuadernos para Addison -Cabe decir que Carla le ordeno hacerlo-. Al escuchar la pregunta, cerró las mochila y miro a Addison con el ceño fruncido.

―Su nombre es Kou. ―le informo por decima vez, mirándola fijamente. ―Deja de decirle "chico rubio", me pone nervioso…

―¿El chico rubio vendrá con nosotros? ―pregunto Addison haciendo que Shin diera un largo suspiro.

―Haces muchas preguntas. ―

Addison se encogió de hombros.

―¿El chico rubio vendrá con nosotros? ―pregunto Addison haciendo que Shin diera un largo suspiro.

―Su nombre es Kou. ―le informo por decima vez, mirándola fijamente. ―Deja de decirle "chico rubio", me pone nervioso…

Addison rio levemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba el uniforme que Shin le había dado.

―¿Te pone nervioso que le diga "chico rubio" al chico rubio? ―le pregunto mientras se ponía frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo con su uniforme sobre ella, sin ponérselo aun.

―Si y mucho. ¿Estás contenta? ― le confeso Shin con molestia.

Shin caminaba de un lado para otro, aparentemente nervioso, poniendo muchos lápices, bolígrafos, borradores, libros, cuadernos e incluso ponía algo de comida dentro de la mochila de Addison. Pues al secuestrarla, obviamente todas sus pertenencias se quedaron en la mansión.

Cuando termino de observar su reflejo, agarro su uniforme y se dirigió al baño.

―Algo. ―contesto sonriente, mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

―¿Crees que aparezca? ―

Ruki se encogió de hombros.

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Dónde estará Kou?.

―No lo sé…― contesto finalmente, observando a Azusa y Yuma alternativamente.

Yuma chasqueo la lengua, irritado. Se recostó sobre la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje a medida que avanzaban sobre la carretera.

A lo lejos –y cuando la limusina seguía moviéndose.- pudo observar el tan dichoso bosque del cual Karl Heinz le había prohibido tanto a el cómo sus hermanos siquiera curiosear, recuerda cuando Karl Heinz había adoptado un tono firme con todos, especialmente con Kou y el, pues en ese tiempo era –y siguen siendo- los mas alborotadores de los Mukami.

… ¿Sera que… Kou…?

―Imposible. ―comento Yuma de manera incosciente, llamando la atención de todos.

―¿Qué es imposible? ―pregunto Ruki, dándole toda su atención a su hermano menor.

Yuma se fijo que ambos hermanos –Ruki y Azusa- tenían la mirada puesta sobre el.

―Nada. ―se apresuro en decir. ―Tuve un pensamiento estúpido, es todo.

Azusa rio.

―No sorprende. ―comento el menor de los hermanos, intentando calmar la tensión que apareció sobre los Mukami desde que Kou no había vuelto a casa.

Yuma carcajeo levemente.

―¿Desde cuándo te atreves a contestarnos a tus hermanos mayores, Azusa? ―pregunto Yuma burlesco mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Aquel acto hizo que Ruki, por un momento, sonriera de manera sincera.

_"¿Desde cuándo?" _volvió a preguntarse Azusa sarcásticamente. La respuesta era tan obvia y dolorosa que Ruki, Kou y Yuma no querían aceptar… "_Ya nada es como antes…" _pensó.

… Con el pasar del tiempo, aquellos niños que unieron fuerzas para intentar salir del orfanato ya no sentían… nada. Ya no se querían de la misma manera…

_._

_._

_._

―¿Iremos con el chico rubio? ― le pregunto Addison insistente, jalándole de la camisa del uniforme.

Él le aparto la mano.

―No toques. ―le respondió Carla arrogante. ― Y si, iremos con "tu chico rubio". ― le respondió burlón. ― Ahora súbete a la limusina.

Addison asintió de mala gana se apresuro a subirse en la limusina.

―Lamento el retraso. ―le dijo Carla a Shin (El cual ya estaba subido a la limusina) mientras se acomodaba en el asiento e informaba al chofer que ya podían partir.

―Mejor lamenta tu llegada…―susurro Kou lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Addison y Shin lo escucharan.

Ambos rieron levemente.

―¿Alguien dijo algo? ―pregunto Carla con el ceño fruncido.

―Nada que te gustaría saber. Literal. ―le respondió Shin mientras agarraba una botella de agua y comenzaba a tomar.

―Tsk.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, vino el silencio.

Addison pudo notar que el chico rubio la miraba de manera penetrante, parecía que tenía una curiosidad por ella. Aquella no le habría sorprendido, ya que según Carla, el rubio también era un vampiro, era débil… Era un vampiro bastante débil comparado con los Tsukinamis o con los "Fundadores" como se hacía llamar a sí mismo de manera arrogante. Era algo razonable que un vampiro se te quede mirando con curiosidad, después de todo…

¿Los humanos miraríamos con curiosidad a un vampiro? Oh si, si lo haríamos. Y lo mismo ocurre al revés.

Sin embargo, su explicación "razonable" cayo por la borda al ver que el rubio le sonreía… de una manera… tétrica.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Aquella silueta…_

_Entrecerró los ojos para observar bien…_

_Se apoyo más en la ventana para observar con más claridad._

_Afuera de la mansión, en el jardín, respectivamente, se encontraba un chico, no era ninguno de los hermanos. Era alto, delgado, tenía una tez clara y era rubio, nunca lo había visto._

_Pero de algo estaba segura… La miraba fijamente. Con una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja. Era tétrico. El pareció darse cuenta que ella lo miraba, pues levanto la mano y empezó a agitarla de lado a lado… muy lentamente, una señal de "Hola"._

_¿Quién era … ese chico?_

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Horrorizada, se alejo lo suficiente del chico rubio, haciendo que se pegue a Carla inconscientemente.

―¿Me saliste zorra, Knight? ―le pregunto Carla burlón mientras miraba con descaro su muslo.

―No… es solo…―

Addison miraba con sospecha al rubio, era aquel mismo chico que había visto en el jardín de los Sakamakis… ¿¡Como no pudo haberse dado cuenta!?

―… Es solo que seduces al primero que se te cruce. ¿Cierto, Addison? ―le pregunto Shin, haciendo que Carla, Addison y Kou lo miren con una ceja arqueada. Cada uno con diferentes razones.

―"Knight". ―corrigió Carla, observando a Shin con frialdad. ―Te he dicho que no la llames por su nombre… Solo "Knight".

De pronto, la atmosfera se puso tensa.

―Calmate, amigo. ―le dijo Kou con extrema seriedad. ― Solo le llamo por su nombre. No tiene nada de malo.

―¡Callate! ―le grito Carla, sorprendiendo a Addison. ― ¡Recuerda que sigues siendo nuestro rehén!

―¡Y tu recuerda que Shin es tu hermano! ―

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Addison.

La limusina seguía andando por la carretera. Addison se preguntaba si el chofer podía escuchar toda la conversación de ellos. Y si la escuchaba… ¿Qué pensaría?

Se preguntaba si Carla en algún momento le llego a demostrar afecto a Shin. Pareciese que no. Lo como si no lo conociese. Cuando le preguntan a Carla sobre su hermano el no parece preocupado, habla de Shin sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Sin embargo, cuando Shin estaba presente, Carla evitaba hablar de él, Carla se las arreglaba para que toda la atención se centre en el y no en su hermano menor. Cuando Shin estaba presente actuaba como si… no fuera su hermano. Como si no lo conociera… Como si fuera tan solo uno más de la larga lista de empleados de la mansión Tsukinami.

Como si estuviera resentido con el por algo…

… o alguien.

―¡El no es tu maldito empleado! ―le grito. ― ¡Tiene los mismos derechos que tu, Carla! ¡No puedes hacerle a un lado por el simple hecho de ser el mayor!

A este punto, Kou se dedico a observar la ventana de la limusina, no quería participar de la conversación. Es más, participo más de lo que tenía planeado, lo cual se lamentaba rotundamente. Según su memoria, ya estaban a punto de llegar al Instituto… y vería a sus hermanos.

―… Si bien por mi culpa se creó este escándalo, tu eres el que se dedico a provocar más. ―le dijo. ― Y no me parece que le debas dar sermones a tu hermano por simplemente decir mi nombre…

La limusina se detuvo.

El chofer abrió la puerta y se apresuro a quitarse del medio para permitir que bajaran los cuatro.

Sin embargo, todos seguían sentados en sus respectivos asientos.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, intercambiaron pensamientos, sentimientos…

Luego de unos segundos, Carla se levanto de su asiento y se apresuro a bajar de la limusina.

―Tu quedas libre. ―informo Carla ya afuera de la limusina, refiriéndose a Kou. ― Espero que después de esto no vuelvas a meter las narices donde no te incumbe.

Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, una sonrisa de felicidad apareció por un segundo en el rostro de Kou.

Y así, Kou fue el segundo en bajar de la limusina.

Apenas bajo comenzó a correr para entrar al Instituto, dando unas cuantas miradas a Shin y Addison.

―¿Quedara libre? ―le pregunto Shin a Carla mientras salía de la limusina, sin poder creérselo.

Carla rio levemente.

―Claro que no. ―le dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la limusina. ― Le quiero dar por lo menos unos momentos de libertad, no lo mantendré encerrado por mucho tiempo ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?.

Addison se tuvo que morder la lengua para no meterse en la conversación.

Sin más, Addison bajo de la limusina y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del Instituto, por atrás le seguía Shin.

―Esperen. ―

Ambos se giraron, observando a Carla.

―No hagas nada sospechoso. ― fue lo único que le dijo Carla a Addison. Ella simplemente asintió y reanudo su camino. Shin también comenzó a caminar hacia el Instituto.

―Shin, quiero hablar contigo. ―

A pesar de que ella no tenía nada que ver en la conversación, también se detuvo en seco al igual que Shin cuando Carla le nombro.

―A solas. ― volvió a decir Carla, refiriéndose a Addison.

Ignorándolo, Addison reanudo su camino hacia la entrada del Instituto. Por alguna razón, rogaba por qué no se encontrara con uno de los Sakamaki.

Luego de que Addison se haya ido. Shin avanzo hacia Carla y agacho la cabeza, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

―¿Cuál fue la primera regla que establecí cuando la secuestramos, Shin? ― le pregunto.

Shin agacho más la mirada. El sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

―Responde. ―le ordeno, con voz firme. ―Hare que te arrepientas si no te atreves a responderme.

Shin tomo aire, nervioso.

―No podre llamarla por su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancia. ―contesto con una voz apenas audible y temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de… llorar. ―Solo podre llamarla "Knight" como tú lo haces, Carla.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunto Carla, no estaba satisfecho. ― ¿Por qué no puedes?

Shin comenzó a sudar. Su cuerpo temblaba y no era por el frio que hacia aquella noche, si no por el miedo que le tenía a su hermano mayor. Nuevamente, el sabia la respuesta, otra cosa es querer responderla.

Al ver que su hermano no estaba dispuesto a aceptar silencio como respuesta. Respondió.

―… Porque alguien como yo no puede controlarlo. ―respondió Shin, recordando lo que Carla le había repetido una y otra vez todos los días. ― Alguien tan… _estúpido _e _inútil _como yo puede desarrollar afecto hacia mi… presa.

La voz le temblaba demasiado. Aun recuerda cuando Carla le repetía constantemente lo inútil y estúpido que era él. Le decía que no merecía ser un Tsukinami comparado con él.

―No te encariñes con ella, Shin. Solo alguien _estúpido _lo haría.―le respondió Carla, mirándolo. ― Ahora ve a clase.

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y el rápidamente la quito con su mano. Sin embargo, mas y mas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar… Tantas, que le era imposible detenerlas.

Apenas escucho la orden de su hermano, comenzó a correr hacia el instituto. Sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Carla lo miraba fijamente como corría a encerrarse en un baño y… llorar. Llorar por simplemente no soportar duras palabras. Carla reía todas las noches al recordar como Shin un algunas ocasiones, cuando el mismo se "pasaba de la raya" con sus insultos, este se encerraba en un baño del Instituto y no salía hasta que terminara la última clase. Era débil….Eso era algo que no le gustaba de su hermano… Eso era algo que le incomodaba de su hermano…

Definitivamente, el no quería a su hermano. Y nunca lo hará…

.

.

.

Addison caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, intentando llegar a su salón cuando sintió como chocaba con alguien.

―¿Adam? ―

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que me peguen dejenme decirles que el proximo capitulo si apareceran los Sakamakis... Asi que, calmaos .-.<strong>

**Bueno, tenia mucho mas escrito pero me di cuenta que el capitulo quedaria demasiado largo asi que esa parte la guarde para el otro cap... Ahora si peguenme xD**

**PD: Recuerden el link de la peli :'c**

**PD2: Recomienden buenos libros que sean unos clasicos, como El niño con el Pijama de rayas o algo de romance prohibido como el libro Prohibido de Tabitha Suzuma... ¿Alguien por aqui lee? :3 **

**PROMOCION: Si das un review te mandare por e-mail 3 Sakamakis con su correa, 2 Mukamis con su latigo y 1 Tsukinami con su cadena. **

**Si comenta dentro de 15 minutos recibira GRATIS vaselina (Oie Zi 7u7) para sus chicos, jaulas, y su garantia. Por ser san valentin les viene de regalo otro SAKAMAKI :3**

**PD: Los otros hermanos que no vienen incluidos se compran por separado. Favor de mandar mensaje a las interesadas.**

**Ok, estoy peda, lo se :'v**

**Adios~ **

**Review o las viola Richter :'v**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Aqui les traje otro capitulo :3 Deja review o Cordelia las visita en la noche :v**

* * *

><p>―¿Adam? ―pregunto.<p>

El chico le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse.

―¿Qué tal?

Addison se sorprendió ante la indiferencia.

Iba a decir algo, pero se acordó lo que le había dicho Michael… "El es un arcángel".

―¿Vas a clase? ―le pregunto.

Addison se limito a asentir levemente.

―Supongo, aunque ganas no tengo.

Adam rio levemente.

―Yo tampoco. Vamos a la azotea.

.

.

.

Kou corría por los pasillos. Ignorando a las chicas que le seguían como si fueran sus rabos o algo parecido, algo que a él le molestaba.

―¡Ruki! ―

Kou había entrado al aula de su hermano mayor y lo encontró. Estaba sentado mientras hacía unos apuntes.

Al ver a Kou, suspiro… estaba feliz porque estaba bien sin embargo, también estaba enojado porque había desaparecido.

―Sensei, ¿Puedo salir del aula por un momento? ― pregunto Ruki captando la atención del profesor.

El profesor asintió.

―Adelante, Mukami. ― le dio permiso.

Al salir, lo primero que hizo Ruki fue arrastrar a Kou al baño de hombres.

Apenas entraron al baño –y fijarse que no había nadie allí- trancaron la puerta.

―¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! ―le grita Ruki, enojado.

―¡Los Fundadores!

Ruki entrecierra los ojos, sin comprender.

―¡Me secuestraron los fundadores, Ruki!

Al principio le costo creerlo, pero al ver la mirada que le daba su hermano, supo que era en verdad,

―¿Cómo…―

―¡Me dejaron ir! ― grita Kou, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

Por un momento, Ruki sonrio. Sin embargo…

―¿Knight estaba con ellos?

La sonrisa de felicidad de Kou se desvanece.

―Si. La chica estaba con ellos.

Ruki rio sonoramente.

Kou sabia lo que tenia en mente.

Siempre lo sabia. Desde que se conocieron en aquel orfanato, Ruki y Kou tenían un especie de relación especial. Si bien Azusa y Yuma eran sus hermanos –o por lo menos ellos se veian asi-, entre Ruki y Kou era diferente. Ellos siempre se sintieron asi. Cuando alguien le pregunta a ellos si Azusa o Yuma son sus hermanos ellos responden honestamente… son hermanos adoptivos. Pero si alguien pregunta si Ruki y Kou son hermanos, ellos… responden un si.

Porque ellos si eran hermanos, nadie les negaría lo contrario. Aunque muy a su pesar, eso no era cierto.

Sin embargo, al pasar los años la relación se deteriora rápidamente. Ya no se ven como hermanos, se ven como amigos… Ni siquiera se ven como eso, se ven como… conocidos.

―Tienes que volver. ― le dijo Ruki

Kou no se sorprendió, ya sabia que el seria capaz de hacer algo como eso.

―¿Enserio?

―Si. ―le dijo Ruki, observándolo fijamente. ― Tienes que hacerte amigo de esa chica.

Kou suspiro.

―Pero ellos me dejaron libre…―

Ruki dio un golpe a una puerta, enojado.

―¡Ya lo se! ―le grito. ― ¡Ahora tienes que volver!

Kou no dijo nada… Simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

―¿Qué opinas de la muerte?

Addison se sorprendió por la pregunta.

Adam y Addison se encontraban en la azotea del Instituto.

―Bueno… cuando muera quiero que me quemen. ― dijo Addison

Adam rio levemente.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunto mientras la miraba de reojo. ―¿Por qué no quieres que te entierren?

Addison cerro los ojos.

―Porque si me entierran siento que de alguna manera reviviré y me quedare atrapada, asi que prefiero que me cremen.

―Rara.

Addison abrió los ojos y observo la luna. Se encontraba mas grande que de costumbre, y tenia cierto tono rojo.

―Y tampoco quiero que guarden mis cenizas. ―dijo― Son estúpidas y de nada servirán, solo es polvo.

Adam la miro.

― Tranquila. ―le dijo mientras le daba golpes en el hombro. ― Te prometo que cuando mueras y te cremen pondré tus cenizas en un vaso con agua y me lo beberé todo para tenerte dentro de mi.

Addison lo miro.

Pasaron muchos segundos, demasiados. Addison le seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos. No tenia intención de apartar la mirada.

―Por Dios, es la cosa mas romántica y psicópata que me han dicho. ―

Adam soltó una carcajada mientras observaba la luna.

―Lo sé, Addison.

.

.

.

**¿APOCALIPSIS? EUROPA PERDIDA Y ALERTA EN AFRICA.**

"_Apocalipsis quiere decir revelación, es decir, algo que estaba oculto"_

_Anónimo_

_Alemania, Austria, Rusia, Polonia, España y demás… Están acabados._

_Cientos de helicópteros han recorrido diferentes países del continente. Buscando misiles, armas, sobrevivientes… Nada._

_Rusia esta devastada, la famosa Plaza Roja de Moscú se encuentra llena de cadáveres de mujeres, hombres, niños e incluso recién nacidos. En Alemania, Bremen quedo en ruinas por un terremoto que, muchos afirman, fue planeado por el gobierno americano para evitar que se propague el virus, al igual que Francia. En España, el virus recién se está propagando, ciudades como Madrid aun están con sobrevivientes. La mitad de Portugal está inundada, al igual que Italia, quedando tan solo pequeñas partes de aquellos países por estar ambos en costa._

_Inglaterra e Irlanda –que eran prácticamente islas_― _se encontraron fuera del radar. Países desaparecidos. La razón fue el Tsunami ocurrido el pasado martes, lo cual causo el completo hundimiento de ambos países. A partir del martes pasado, aquellos países dejaron de formar parte de nuestra historia._

_Los expertos afirmaban que el virus avanzo considerablemente, ya nada puede detenerlo…_

_Solo nos queda rezar a nosotros por nuestros hermanos. Ojala Dios tenga a cada ciudadano del continente europeo en su gloria, eternamente._

_El gobierno americano ha dado una alerta para África, el virus puede pasar de España a África si no se usan las medidas higiénicas necesarias. _

_Les recordamos que en nuestro país, Japón, el uso de mascarillas es de carácter __**obligatorio **__para cada uno de nosotros, como medida de prevención ante el virus._

_Los medios de comunicación estarán informando durante la semana los avances del virus AHT._

_Nuevamente, les invitamos que hagan una oración para que ocurra un milagro y que Europa no quede devastada. Y de la misma manera rezar para que el virus no se esparza por nuestro continente. Solo nos queda esperar…_

***Yomiuri Shimbun , **_**Diario Nacional Japonés.**_

― Que miedo. ― exclamo sarcásticamente.

Ayato agarro el periódico mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde estaba su hermano mayor.

―Oye, Reiji…―

Llamo a su hermano, el cual se encontraba cocinando

―¿Qué quieres, Ayato? ―

Ayato se rasco ligeramente la cabeza, algo nervioso.

―Dime… ¿Esa niña no era inglesa? ― dice, dispuesto a entregarle el periódico a Reiji sobre lo que le sucedió a Inglaterra

Reiji asintió.

―Lo es. El apellido lo dice todo, inclusive su refinada forma de hablar. ¿Por qué el interés? ― pregunto observando de reojo al pelirrojo.

Ayato chasqueo la lengua mientras se daba media vuelta y se llevaba el periódico consigo.

―Ya quisiera esa mocosa que hubiera un interés.

.

.

.

Dos... dos semanas.

Es sorprendente lo que puede pasar en todo es tiempo.

La relación de Addison con Shin se había mantenido igual. No eran enemigos, pero no eran amigos. Eran… conocidos.

Con Kou, sorprendentemente se habían llevado bien. Aunque lo negaran, ambos tenían cierto interés el uno por el otro. A Addison no se le había olvidado que cuando ella estaba en la mansión Sakamaki, Kou la había espiado. Addison de alguna manera esperaba que le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle porque le había espiado aquella vez.

Con Carla, las cosas seguían igual. Aunque, tenia que admitir que habían ganado cierta confianza. Tanta que Carla ya se sentía con derecho de joderla.

Addison aun recuerda cuando Carla había mandado a Shin a buscar a Kou cuando fueron al Instituto, pues el había dejado claro que a pesar de haberle dicho a Kou que era libre, le había mentido y que lo seguiría manteniendo como rehén. Lo sorprendente fue que Kou no forcejeo ni nada parecido. Algo que sorprendió a Addison, Shin e inclusive Carla, pero no le prestaron atención.

―Knight, tu gente se muere…― le dijo Carla lanzándole el periódico con indiferencia.

Addison se apoyo sobre la mesa mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar el periódico.

Una vez lo consiguió, leyó la primera página.

Estaban todos desayunando, tanto captores, como rehenes. Era una mañana soleada y algo calurosa en el reino de los fundadores. Había diferentes platillos para escoger en la mesa, todos los platillos tenían algo de carne.

Si algo aprendió del poco tiempo que estuvo allí es que los fundadores aman y necesitan la carne.

Tanto Shin, Carla y Kou la miraban expectantes. En espera de su reacción. Una vez Addison termino de leer, frunció el ceño, enojada.

―Debo regresar a mi país. ― dijo Addison observando fijamente a Carla

Carla se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Mientras que Shin y Kou, hacían lo posible para mantenerse al margen.

―¿Estas dándote permiso tu sola? ―le pregunto. ― Estas loca, no iras.

―Tu… ¡No lo entiendes! ―grito Addison, haciendo que Carla frunza el ceño. ― ¡Tengo que ir!

Carla se levanto de su silla y comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

Addison frunció el ceño, enojada ante la actitud del chico. ¿Acaso el no entendía? No. El no podía entender. Personas como Carla solo pueden quererse a sí mismos.

Addison se sintió hipócrita por un momento, vamos… ella era igual a él. Pero menos hostil y sinvergüenza. Era igual en el sentido de que abandonaría y traicionaría a cualquiera con tal de conseguir lo que ella quiere, al igual que Carla. Aunque no lo demostrase, era algo engreída y se creía la mejor, al igual que Carla. A veces también usaba de esclavos a sus hermanos menores, al igual que Carla. Y a la mas mínima oportunidad, se reía de las personas, al igual que el imbécil de Carla.

Y es por eso que se llevan tan mal… Porque ambos se comprenden. Ambos son tan iguales que se odian por eso. Ellos no pueden querer a alguien que les comprende… Ellos **odian **el afecto y el amor.

Y Shin… bueno, Shin es caso aparte. Un chico doble cara … o algo así. Kou… no podía creerlo pero el rubio le caía bastante bien. Aunque parezca imposible, cierto dia Kou decidió romper el silencio entre ellos y le hablo. Poco a poco comenzaron a llevarse bien… aunque tampoco son "amigos".

―¡¿A dónde?! ―le grito Carla mientras soltaba lágrimas debido a la risa. ― ¡Inglaterra ya no existe!

Addison no dijo nada, era cierto… Su país, su querida Inglaterra ya no existe.

Carla se dejo caer sobre su silla mientras seguía riendo levemente.

―A menos que quieras que viajemos en helicóptero y veamos mar… ―le dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne y se lo metía a la boca. ―… Porque créeme que eso es tu país ahora. Mar. Océano.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Addison volvió a su desayuno. No sin antes susurrar…

―Eres un imbécil. ―

Carla bebió un poco del vino que tenia al lado de su comida.

―Lo sé Knight, lo sé…―le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente. ― ¿Cierto, Mukami?

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Kou, el cual comía amargamente mientras soltaba pequeñas maldiciones de vez en cuando.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Carla, el simplemente bufo.

―Sí. ―afirmo el rubio. ― Eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta que escupí en tu vino sin que te dieras cuenta.

En vez de enojarse, Carla rio levemente y continuo comiendo. Era la respuesta que él esperaba.

.

.

.

―… ¡Desapareció! ― grito Addison.

Kou rio de manera sonora mientras le daba a Addison la bolsa de basura vacía.

―Gracias.

―No entiendo como Inglaterra desapareció. ―se quejo Kou haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba sobre el césped.

―Es triste. ―dijo Addison

Kou apretó los labios.

―Sí. Tenía un concierto en Londres la próxima semana. ―dijo Kou sonriendo de manera ladeada― Me iban a dar un buen billete, diablos~

Addison no pudo reprimir las ganas de reír. Se rio de manera sonora.

―¡Eres un sádico! ― le dijo entre risas.

Kou frunció el ceño.

―¿Sádico? ―le pregunto mientras señalaba la pulsera de metal que tenia. ― Esto sí es sádico.

Addison observo como Kou tenía en su muñeca una pulsera de metal, que tenía unas cuantas luces. Ella ya sabía lo que era, por suerte, ella no portaba uno, pero Kou tenía que usarlo.

―Carla es un hijo de puta. ― comento Addison.

La rubia recordó como Carla le había puesto esa pulsera a Kou a la fuerza. Aquella pulsera era la que Kou estaba obligado a llevar todos los días, excepto en la escuela. Esa pulsera estaba hecha de un material especial y algo de magia negra, pues retenía a un vampiro. Si Kou intentaba escapar del reino de los fundadores recibía unos electro-choques. Y si intentaba teletransportarse, también recibía electro-choques. En resumen… Si Kou hacia algo indebido o daba un movimiento extraño, recibía electro-choques.

Addison no tenía que usar uno, pues Addison era tan solo una humana… y aunque quisiera escapar, no podía. Kou si podía escapar, pero si usaba el collar, no lo haría.

―Recuérdame porque estamos como unos asquerosos jardineros. ― dijo Kou mientras se recostaba sobre las hojas.

Addison suspiro y también hizo lo mismo. Se recostó al lado de Kou.

―Lo que dijo Carla… ¿Recuerdas?

**FLASHBACK**

―_¿Qué quieres decir? ―le pregunto Kou._

_Carla rodo los ojos._

―_Quiero que limpien mi jardín._

_Addison bufo._

―_Tu jardín es grande, es imposible que terminemos de limpiarlo antes de ir a la escuela._

_Carla le indico a Shin con la cabeza que se acercara._

_Shin se acerco con un paquete de bolsas de basura y un rastrillo y se los entrego a Addison y a Kou._

―_Es otoño. ―dijo Shin. ― Tienen que recoger las hojas para que nuestro jardín se vea impecable._

_Kou chasqueo la lengua._

―_¡Háganlo ustedes! Es su jardín después de todo._

_Carla suspiro._

―_Lo siento, la jardinería es aburrida, no divierte en lo absoluto._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

―Carla es un hijo de puta. ― dijo, esta vez, Kou.

Addison asintió mientras se levantaba del césped.

―Arriba. ―le dijo a Kou. ― Solo nos falta recoger unas cuantas hojas y terminamos.

Kou suspiro por el cansancio. No comprendía como su hermano Yuma podía hacer eso todos los días. A regañadientes, se levanto del césped y se observo que Addison le miraba fijamente.

―¿Qué? ―le pregunto.

―Te toca usar el rastrillo. ―

Kou rio de manera sarcástica.

―Te toca a ti. ― le dijo Kou mientras agarraba un poco de hojas dentro de la bolsa y se las aventaba para molestarla.

Frunció el ceño.

―Joder. ― maldijo Addison mientras también agarra un puñado de hojas secas y se las avienta en la cara.

―¡Hey! ― Kou agarro toda una bolsa y aprovecho su estatura para aventarlas sobre la cabeza de la rubia, las hojas le cayeron por todo el cuerpo como lluvia.

Ella agarro otra bolsa también llena de hojas secas y aunque no supo como lo hizo, se acerco a la espalda de Kou y le metió todas las hojas de la bolsa por debajo de la camiseta.

Y así, Addison y Kou comenzaron a tirar todas las hojas secas que con tanto esmero habían recogido. Ellos sabían que tendrían que volver a recoger todas las hojas otra vez, sin embargo, no se preocupaban por eso ahora…

Al ser el reino de los fundadores un lugar silencioso, se hizo eco de las risas de Kou y de la de Addison. Ambos se divertían mientras volvían a aventar las hojas, sin importarles nada más a excepción de la felicidad que compartían en ese momento.

Desde lejos, en la entrada del jardín, tanto Carla como Shin miraban la escena, enojados.

Y ninguno de los dos sabía el porqué, solo… estaban enojados.

―¡Ya, deténganse! ― grito Carla con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, al igual que Shin.

Addison y Kou se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambos y les saludaron con la mano, burlándose de ellos.

Sin embargo, Addison no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de los chicos en ese momento.

―¡Recoger las hojas en otoño no es nada aburrido! ¿Sabían?―les grito Addison de manera burlona a Shin y a Carla, refiriéndose al comentario que estos habían hecho de "que recoger hojas es aburrido". Ambos hermanos apretaron la mandíbula enojados al ver que Addison y Kou se seguían divirtiendo en el jardín. Seguían enojados sin saber el porqué.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, este no es el mejor de los capitulos pero ñehh.<strong>

**Diganme que parte les gusto mas(? **

**Ah, y yo iba a escribir como Kou y Addison comenzaron a llevarse bien pero me dio hueva c: **

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**Si deja review les doy el six-pack Sakamaki, un Mukami, los dos Tsukinamis y a Papamaki incluido. Cada uno con su latigo :v**

**Adios~**

**Review o su idola es Zorrelia :3**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba, la parte de las hojas de otoño fue inspirado en un libro que lei. La saga de Hush Hush, para que sepan. No quiero llevarme el credito de eso si no lo escribi yo :3 Aunque obviamente, yo la "adapte" para que fuera entre Addison y Kou haha.**

**Ahora si, Adios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza T.T**

**Me di cuenta que había dejado abandonado eL fic de Diabolik Kids... So… ¡PERDON!**

**Ok, les dire el porque todavia no actualizo:**

**Ustedes saben que este fic ese principalmente de desmadre, bueno… yo necesito "Inspirarme" y para eso tengo que escuchar canciones que no son mi tipo: Reggaeton (O como se escriba xD).**

**Yo no escucho Reggaeton, para nada. Pero cuando escribo cosas de desmadre debo escucharlo obligatoriamente, si no, no me inspiro…. – le tiran piedras- Y me demore porque yo tengo un lista en mi cel que decía "Musica para desmadre" y si, en esa lista hay puro reggaetón que utilizo para escribir desmadres :v -le tiran mas piedras-**

**El asunto es que esa lista se me borro xD y tuve que descargarme las pinches canciones otra vez LOL. Pero bueno, cuando escribo Suicidal Lovers escucho BMTH, BVB y demás bandas metal jaja xDD.**

**ME FALTA UNA HOJA PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO DE DK, MAÑANA SE LOS TRAIGO, SE LOS JURO ^.**

**Pero buen, he aquí el capitulo :3**

**¡Europa devastada! ¡Alerta en América y África!**

_Finalmente el continente europeo ha caído. _

_Se han logrado salvar a unas cuantas personas sin el virus en lugares como España y Finlandia, estos sobrevivientes se establecieron en bases militares de Estados Unidos de América para que le realicen una serie de exámenes para corroborar que se encuentran "limpios". Sin el virus._

_Lamentablemente, en el caso de África el virus se logro exparser por Marruecos, Túnez, Argelia y Libia, países cercanos a España y Portugal –o lo que queda de ellos-_

_Científicos de Seúl, Sur Corea; afirman que África podía quedar más devastada e inclusive **completamente extinta **debido al virus. Debemos recordar el ebola, pues de por si África ya estaba luchando con una epidemia… Con el nuevo virus AHT, África y sus pobladores tienen escazas oportunidades de sobrevivir. _

_En cuanto a los sobrevivientes europeos, los rumores comenzaron a surgir. _

_Una fuente **anónima militar, **declara que entre los sobrevivientes encontraron un niño de 6 años de edad con el virus. Nuestro anónimo revelo a los medios asiáticos que los agentes **durmieron al menor de edad**, inyectándole **barbitúricos.**_

**_*Barbitúricos es un fármaco usado para dormir a los animales. Es potencialmente mortal en los humanos dependiendo en la edad y defensas del individuo._**

_Muchos alegan que es real, otros que es una mentira dicha por un bromista para causar pánico entre los civiles. _

_Los aeropuertos están temporalmente **cerrados** para los civiles, únicamente. Ningún civil podrá salir de su país residente a excepción de militares y demás personas influyentes._

_Les recordamos que el uso de mascarillas es de **carácter obligatorio** en todo el país. Policías y militares estarán vigilando en las calles día, noche y madrugada haciendo turnos._

_Oremos por nuestros hermanos, y esperemos que el rumor de que el virus invadió América sea solo eso… un rumor._

***Yomiuri Shimbun , _Diario Nacional Japonés._**

― En serio, odio estos titulares. ―

Carla tiro a un lado el periódico y se volvió a meter el cigarro en la boca.

―Si tanto los odias… ¿Para que los lees?

Carla suspiro mientras se sacaba el cigarro y se acercaba a Shin.

―Porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día publiquen algo interesante. ―le dijo, mientras agarraba el cigarro y lo ponía sobre el brazo de Shin, quemándolo.

― Ngh.

Shin se alejo apenas sintió el dolor. Miro a Carla indiferente, sin embargo, ambos sabían que Shin estaba lleno de rabia.

Carla rio mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento y se ponía el cigarro en la boca.

―No sé porque te alejas… ― le dijo sin mirarlo. ― Hace mucho que no jugábamos como hermanos.

El castaño tenía ganas de gritarle en ese momento. No le gustaba recordar lo que Carla le hacía cuando eran niños… Para Carla el sufrimiento ajeno era un juego, una diversión inigualable. Tenía que admitir que para el también habría sido un juego, sin embargo, era él quien lo recibía.

Shin no se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor lo observaba detenidamente hasta que levanto la mirada y lo observo…

―¿Recuerdas que cuando mama y papa no estaban jugábamos con esto? ― le pregunto Carla mientras le enseñaba el cigarro que tenía bailando entre sus dedos.

Shin trago saliva. No, para el eso _nunca_ ocurrió. Ambos se seguían mirando hasta que Carla volvió a apartar la mirada.

―… Recuerdo cuando me pase de la raya…―comento soltando una leve risa mirando al suelo. ―… Lloraste mucho.

Shin agarro el periódico que Carla había lanzado lejos y se dispuso a leerlo, dándole la señal a Carla de que no quería hablar de eso.

Carla comprendió el mensaje, pero quería divertirse un poco.

―Te quejaste con nuestros padres.

―Era lo que un niño normal haría si su hermano le hace _eso._ ― contesto Shin fríamente.

Carla abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la respuesta.

Luego de unos segundos, sonrió.

―Shin, tu no eras un niño normal.

Shin tiro el periódico lejos y se levanto furioso de su asiento para ponerse frente a Carla, el cual lo miraba con diversión.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, cuando…

―Buenos días…― interrumpió

Ambos hermanos observaron a Addison. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras y los miraba con sospecha.

―¿Interrumpo algo?

Shin se aclaro la garganta nervioso.

―Solo…

―Solo estábamos recordando nuestra infancia. ―le interrumpió Carla a Shin mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro de Shin. ― Fue muy divertida... ¿Cierto, _hermano?_

Addison y Carla posaron su mirada en Shin, esperando su respuesta.

Shin suspiro, siendo consciente de que esa sería la más grande mentira que diría en toda su vida…

―Sí, _hermano._

.

.

.

―Oye… ¿Tu familia?

Addison se giro para observar mejor a Kou.

Su cabello rubio se encontraba algo grasoso y por su frente resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca –casi transparente- y unos pantalones negros desgastados. Tenía unas converse clásicas de color negro, era una vestimenta simple. El tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se encontraba de pie, al frente del estante marrón del salón personal de Carla con un trapo para limpiar en la mano.

Bueno, ahora Addison, Shin y Kou estaban allí… ya no era tan personal.

―Mi familia murió hace meses. ― contesto Addison de manera inexpresiva mientras volvía a dar otra barrida al laboratorio.

Kou y Shin la miraron.

―¿Cómo? ―

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Era un silencio insoportable.

Finalmente, Addison miro a ambos chicos que se encontraban sudados con una mirada divertida.

―Linda ropa. ― comento sarcástica mirando a ambos chicos, ignorando la pregunta.

Carla los había mandado a los tres a que limpien su salón. El cual el bautizo como**_: "Salón personal donde ni siquiera "él" puede entrar"._**

Era obvio que "el" es Shin. O sea, el nombre correcto sería: **_"Salón personal donde ni siquiera Shin puede entrar"_**…

Pff, Carla y sus acertijos baratos.

El salón "personal" de Carla estaba muy sucio. Por lo que aprovecho al darse cuenta que tenía tres personas - que eran sus dos rehenes y su hermano menor- para que limpiaran su salón privado. Carla era un tirano. Se aprovechaba de Addison, Kou y Shin que en total serian 6 manos, 6 piernas y 4 ojos –pues tanto Kou como Shin carecían de uno- para que hicieran tareas domesticas.

Si, así de tirano era ese hijo de puta.

Carla ordeno a Shin que le diera ropa más cómoda a Kou. Y así, Shin le dio la camisa blanca desgastada a Kou, al igual que el pantalón y unas converse negras, que también, estaban desgastadas.

Al principio Kou se quejo de la ropa. Addison se había dado cuenta de que Kou tenía cierto "carácter"… No era malo, pero era algo… sensible con respecto a su físico.

―Búrlate todo lo que quieras, te toca limpiar el otro estante. ―dijo Shin mientras le aventaba un trapo a Addison en la cara bruscamente.

Addison por un momento sonrió.

―Y a ti te toca trapear. ― dijo Addison mientras agarraba el trapeador y se lo lanzaba a Shin.

Kou se giro para ver a ambos alternativamente.

― Kou, tu limpias el baño "personal" de Carla.

Kou chasqueo la lengua.

―Idiotas.

Tanto Addison como Shin se quedaron callados, pero de alguna forma, sonrieron internamente.

Total, ese salón no tenía nada de personal. Tenía solo libros, un baño, estantes, sofás, una alfombra y un CD de una película –para adultos, según Shin- que supuso, era de Carla.

Pareciese que Carla, en un día de un gran, gran aburrimiento, con el afán de demostrar su autoridad, eligió cualquier cosa que se encontró –en este caso el salón- y lo nombro inmediatamente como suyo, de su propiedad. Y conociendo como era Shin –quien siempre le daba la razón y hacia todo lo que él quería- era obvio que Carla se había apoderado completamente del salón.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que entre a este lugar…― susurro Shin melancólicamente. Pues Carla no le dejaba entrar al salón privado desde hace años.

―¿De quien era este salón antes de ser "propiedad de Carla"? ―pregunto Addison.

Shin la observo fijamente. Al igual que Kou, se encontraba sudado, cansado, algo enojado y con sueño. También tenía una vestimenta simple.

Era un día muy caluroso, bueno, ya estaba anocheciendo. Y casualmente tenía que ser es aquel dia caluroso en el cual Carla les manda a limpiar una habitación que no tiene siquiera ventanas donde pueda circular un poco de aire. Todos se encontraban sudados. Todos tenían sed. Todos tenían hambre. Todos tenían sueño. Sin embargo, las palabras de Carla se les quedo grabada en la mente: " No salen de ahí hasta que terminen de limpiar mi salón personal" había dicho ese…

Si, hijo de puta.

―Era de mi padre, antes de que muriera.

Addison asintió levemente la cabeza, decidida a no preguntar más. Se notaba que Shin no quería hablar de aquello.

Quizás, podía animar un poco el ambiente…

Addison volvió a observar a Shin y a Kou. Le causaba gracia la vestimenta de ambos.

―Se ves bien con esa ropa…― comento Addison nuevamente, de manera sarcástica, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Esta vez, Kou decidió seguirle el juego.

―Obviamente me veo sexy, gatita~― Comento el rubio mientras ponía aromatizantes en el salón- Después de todo, Shin me dio estos trapos para vestirme. ―dijo Kou, burlándose de la ropa que Shin le dio.

Shin se giro, con una exagerada expresión de disgusto.

Por un momento Addison y Kou pensaron que Shin se había enojado.

―¿Perdona? Lo que llevas puesto es uno de mis mejores trapos. ― dijo Shin con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a ambos mientras seguía trapeando con esmero.

Los tres rieron. Pareciese como si ellos fueran…

La puerta se abrió de golpe… Carla. Inmediatamente los tres dejaron de reír y volvieron a su asignación bajo la mirada arrogante del mayor de los Tsukinamis.

― Escuche voces desde el salón principal …―comento Carla burlón.

―Es tu consciencia…― susurro Kou para que solo Addison le oyera y esta rio levemente.

Carla dio un largo suspiro…

―Son unos infantiles. ―dijo mientras admiraba el salón. ― Quedo muy bien.

Addison rodo los ojos.

―No gracias a ti.

Carla rio levemente mientras salía del salón.

―Dejen eso, tenemos que ir al Instituto.

.

.

.

**ADDISON'S POV**

Shin era un misterio.

Cuando Shin se encontraba conmigo y con Kou –mas bien, con otras personas- era un chico algo divertido, sarcástico, arrogante… tenia cierto parecido a Ayato. Pero cuando estaba con Carla, era el típico chico callado, obediente, que no rompe ni un plato y que siempre cumple órdenes de su hermano mayor. Sin excepciones.

Desde que ellos me habían secuestrado –mi segundo secuestro-. Shin siempre había traído el parche en su ojo. Estoy consciente de cómo son los "fundadores", de que pueden transformarse en distintos animales y todo eso. Y también estoy consciente de que el es el lobo que Subaru había atacado con su daga. Sin embargo, nunca me atreví a preguntarle si me podía enseñar como esta su ojo.

No soy sádica, pero me ganaba la curiosidad. No lo sé, Shin era todo un misterio, podía bien ser su ojo una cuenca vacía o simplemente un ojo de cristal. Con Shin nada me sorprendería.

Aun recuerdo cuando le pregunte a Carla sutilmente sobre ese asunto, y el me respondió: "Perdió el ojo por idiota, eso es todo lo que debes saber."

No, yo quería saberlo. Quizás podría observar como es su ojo cuando este dormido…

O también podría…

**NORMAL POV**

La limusina se detuvo.

Carla, como siempre, fue el primero en bajar de la limusina. Luego Shin, Addison y Kou.

― Nos vemos en la salida. ―dijo Carla mientras observaba a los tres fijamente. ― Recuerden no hacer…

―… algo estúpido y/o sospechoso. ―interrumpió Kou, completando la frase. ― Ya lo sabemos.

Carla sonrió.

―Ya era hora.

.

.

.

Kanato no creía en fantasmas.

Duendes, brujas y demás criaturas eran reales para el, pero fantasmas, no. Nunca habría un espacio para ellos dentro de Kanato. **(*Interrumpo el fic para decir que eso sonó algo vulgar, ya saben "Dentro de Kanato" 7u7 XDD Okay, ya no jodo ;w; )**

Sin embargo, aquel paSillo se encontraba tan oscuro y tan abandonado que por un momento se cuestiono a si mismo sus creencias. Sentía que alguien le seguía, escuchaba pasos desde el fondo del pasillo. "Imaginación" quiso creer él.

Odiaba a Reiji en ese instante.

Cada inicio de año escolar, Reiji les obliga a todos a que se inscriban en un club. Shu siempre escogía el club de música, Ayato escogía basketball, Raito escogía un club de baile, Subaru escogía siempre el club que le parecía más tranquilo… club de jardinería. ¿Y el? Bueno, Kanato sentía atracción hacia el club de costura – pues podría diseñar vestidos para sus muñecas de cera tranquilamente- sin embargo, ciertos comentarios burlones de Ayato y Raito le hicieron cambiar de opinión rápidamente.

El único club que quedaba disponible era el club de arte. Kanato intentaba verle el lado bueno… casi no hay nadie.

Debido a que casi nadie se inscribía al club de arte, el director ordeno a que mudaran el club al pasillo de los de secundaria. Los pasillos de secundaria casi siempre estaban oscuros debido a que se encontraban cerca de los sótanos y armarios de la escuela. Para Kanato era una gran vergüenza tener que pasar por los pasillos de secundaria –pues el era de preparatoria- pero no había de otra. Tenía que ir a ese club.

Sin embargo, al estar el club de arte vacio debido a que nadie se presentaba ese dia, los conserjes decidieron cortar la luz para ese pasillo únicamente. Pero no sabían que Kanato se dirigía al club.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo oscuro. De vez en cuando apretaba a Teddy demasiado fuerte debido al miedo. Si, Kanato tenia miedo a la oscuridad.

Finalmente llego al club de arte.

Maldijo muchas, muchas veces al darse cuenta lo idiota que fue. La puerta estaba bajo llave, pues el director pensó que nadie asistiría al club.

La pateo con fuerza un par de veces para luego soltar un grito y finalmente, darse media vuelta.

Esta vez salió corriendo de aquel pasillo oscuro, se aferro a Teddy con fuerza mientras corría por el pasillo rápidamente. Corría tan rápido, que no se percato que ya había salido del pasillo y que ahora se encontraba en los pasillos normales de secundaria.

―¿Kanato?

Esa voz.

Kanato paro su carrera y observo a la chica que le había nombrado.

―¿Addison-san?

.

.

.

Raito se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Michael en el pasillo.

Bueno, no era una sorpresa que el iba al mismo instituto que el. Sin embargo, todos sabían que el se encontraba en secundaria, no en preparatoria.

¿Qué hacia el en el pasillo de los de preparatoria?

No se le había olvidado lo que este le había dicho al encontrarse en ese hotel. Llamo a Addison _"Perra enferma"._

―¿Qué te ocurre?

Ayato le había dado un codazo a su hermano.

Raito reacciono de golpe.

―¿Qué?

―Yo te pregunte primero.

Raito por un momento, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer es señalar a Michael para que Ayato lo pudiera observar de entre tantos estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo.

Ayato frunció el entrecejo.

―¿Y ese que hace aquí?

Raito soltó un suspiro mientras se comenzaba a dirigir a el. Sin embargo, Ayato le detuvo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Iré a preguntarle porque está aquí. ―respondió Raito tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

Ayato apretó el agarre.

―No seas imbécil. El no te dirá.

Raito estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando observo como Michael hablaba con Ruki.

―¿Ves eso?

Ayato soltó a su hermano y observo como Michael le daba una mochila a Ruki para luego, irse.

Sonrió.

―Creo que esa mochila tiene algo interesante, Ayato-kun~

Ayato miro a su hermano con algo de sorpresa, Raito era un imbécil, pero nunca un delincuente.

―¿Quieres decir que… la robaremos?

.

.

.

Kanato la arrastraba por todo el patio escolar.

―¡Espera…!

Cuando ellos se habían encontrado en el pasillo, Kanato no había dudado ni un segundo en agarrarle de la mano y arrastarla al patio.

Una vez llegaron a un callejón algo oscuro –que se encontraba cerca de la escuela- Kanato solo su mano y comenzó a respirar agitadamente debido al esfuerzo. Addison también hizo lo mismo.

Luego de que la respiración de ambos volviera a estabilizarse, ambos se miraron fijamente.

―¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo, Addison-san?

Kanato la miraba con algo de ira. El no sabía donde ella había estado todo este tiempo.

Por su parte, Addison le miraba con temor. Y no precisamente por ser "Kanato". Tenía miedo de que uno de los hermanos fundadores –ya sea Shin o Carla― se dieran cuenta de que Addison había salido del Instituto sin su consentimiento.

―Yo… debo volver.

―¡Respóndeme!

Addison se alejo unos cuantos pasos de Kanato y finalmente, choco contra la pared del callejón.

―Los Tsukinamis.

Kanato frunció el ceño.

―¿Quiénes?

―Los fundadores, son Carla y...

―…Y Shin Tsukinami.

Ambos buscaron con la mirada al dueño de esa voz y observaron a Shin, en la entrada del callejón.

Kanato abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al fundador. Shin comenzó a acercarse…

―¿Eres un vampiro común, cierto?

Aquello fue un gran golpe en el orgullo de Kanato. El, al igual que sus hermanos estaban informados sobre las diferencias entre los vampiros fundadores y los "comunes". La cual era algo notable. Los fundadores tenían los cuadros del abdomen mas "pronunciado" en cuanto a los hombres y cuerpo con curvas, en el caso de las mujeres, también eran mas altos, mas fuertes, podían transformarse en distintos animales. Y eran conocidos entre las demás especies por tener una vida sexual muy, muy activa. Eran promiscuos e inclusive incestuosos. Hacían cosas tan pervertidas que dejarían al mismo Raito atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener esa fama de "necesitados sexuales" son respetados por las demás especies debido a su fuerza y las conexiones que tenían estos con los demonios y los mismos arcángeles.

―Sí. ―respondió Kanato, secamente. ― Soy un "común".

Addison trago saliva al ver que Shin se acercaba a ambos.

―Deberías irte, Kanato…―susurro Addison,

Shin sonrió arrogante.

―Típico de un asqueroso vampiro común. ―dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mas. ― Siempre necesitan ayuda de los demás, no saben defenderse por si solos.

Kanato sonrió.

―Tú no te ves tan "fundador" que digamos…―dijo Kanato, mientras se acercaba a Shin lentamente. ― De hecho, ahora sé porque tus padres preferían mas a tu hermano que a ti. ¿Se llama Carla, cierto? ―pregunto mientras reía. ― El si es un fundador… a diferencia tuya, claro.

Shin trago saliva, nervioso.

― ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabíamos? ―pregunto Kanato mientras sonreía de manera psicópata.- ¡TODOS SABEMOS QUE FUISTE UNA DECEPCION PARA TUS PADRES!

Addison no supo cuando Shin había atacado a Kanato. Solo pudo observar como el cuerpo de Kanato se encontraba en el suelo. Shin le había dado un golpe directamente en el rostro. Lo cual causo su desmayo.

―¿Por qué…?

―Vamonos, no tardara en despertar.

.

.

.

Shu movía el pie de atrás hacia delante, impaciente.

Raito y Ayato le habían llamado a el y a Reiji para algo "Importante" al gimnasio.

―¿Quieren saber que ocurre?

Reiji se había enojado. Se salto la clase de Quimica para atender a sus hermanos, lo que había manchado su perfecto historial de asistencia.

Bueno, ahora ya no era perfecto.

Raito y Ayato sonreían con complicidad.

―Ocurre esto.

Ayato les enseño a Reiji y a Shu la maleta negra que tenia sobre su regazo.

―¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Raito rio mientras recordaba la escena.

―El propietario se descuido un segundo~…―comento Raito mientras sonreía.

Ayato abrió la maleta y tiro todo al suelo. Eran muchos papeles.

Todos, incluso Shu, se agacharon para recoger papeles al azar. Todos eran hojas sueltas de un libro.

―Esto está en latín, genio. ― susurro Shu mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos mientras observaba las hojas sueltas.

―Esperen.

Todos observaron fijamente a Reiji mientras el leia una hoja de las miles que había.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Reiji trago saliva.

―¿Esta… es una foto de Addison?

Todos los hermanos se acercaron a Reiji y pudieron contemplar la hoja.

Aparecía una foto de Addison. Lo demás era texto en latin. Sin embargo… había algo que les había llamado la atención.

La hoja tenía como fecha, el año 1567.

.

.

.

―¿Puedo ver tu ojo?

―No.

Addison volvió a chasquear la lengua al recibir la misma respuesta.

Ellos se habían detenido en un parque algo alejado de la ciudad.

―¿Por qué?

―Es un ojo de cristal, me veré horrible.

Shin propuso que se sentaran en el césped. Pero Addison insistió en los columpios.

Addison miro a Shin con el ceño fruncido.

**ADDISON'S POV**

¿dijo horrible?

―¿Horrible? ―pregunte, sin poder creérmelo.

Shin suspiro.

―Si, horrible. ―dijo bruscamente mientras se balanceaba ligeramente en el columpio.

¡El no era horrible!

El era… guapo, si. También tenía cierta "personalidad", a pesar de que la oculte frente a su hermano.

Desde que corrimos para que Kanato no nos encuentre lo vi algo tenso, nervioso… Se estaba comportando fríamente… ¿Sera por el comentario de Kanato?

Si. Si era culpa de Kanato.

Pero… ¿Cuál de todos esos comentarios le había hecho daño a su ya rota alma? ¿El de que no parecía un fundador? ¿El de que su hermano era mejor que el? ¿El de que sus padres estaban decepcionados de el?

¿Cuál de todos esos comentarios le hizo sentir mal?

Quería saberlo.

De alguna manera, Shin si tenía un parecido con Ayato. Ya que al igual que el, Shin no necesita ser el mejor, necesita ser considerado el mejor.

Shin necesita que alguien le diga que es el mejor. Y yo se lo diré a partir de ahora…

―Quiero ver tu ojo.

Shin chasqueo la lengua, harto.

―¡Te dije que…

―Seré sincera…―le interrumpí, mirándolo fijamente. ― Si me pareces horrible, te lo diré.

Pareció pensarlo.

Si, lo pensaba. Se le veía feliz al saber que a alguien podría gustarle su "defecto". Pero a la vez se le veía preocupado al saber que esa misma persona, puede parecerle horrible su ojos de cristal.

Y a mi, lo que más me gustaba era que esa persona que le causaba esa felicidad y preocupación era yo.

Solo yo.

Con cuidado, Shin dirigió su mano hacia su parche.

Nuevamente pareció dudarlo, pero le dije con la mirada que prosiguiera, a lo que el comprendió y siguió con su movimiento.

Se quito el parche y lo coloco sobre su muslo.

Se giro hacia mí, observándome fijamente.

Y no había diferencia. Su ojo normal y su ojo de cristal, eran completamente iguales. Para mi lo eran.

Lo único "diferente" era que su ojos normal estaba algo rojo –llanto, supongo- y su ojo de cristal estaba completamente normal.

¿El es imbécil o qué?

No le vi diferencia.

Ni una puta diferencia.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunte.

Shin frunció el ceño.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Sonreí.

―Ya es hora de que alguien te diga que no hay ninguna diferencia, Shin. ―

El se sorprendió.

Me seguía mirando fijamente, seguro estaba esperando a que le diga que he mentido y que el era un monstruo. No me sorprendería, ya que esa es la clase de trato que Carla le daba a Shin.

Esa era la clase de trato que mi familia me daba a mí.

… Y esa era la clase de trato que no le daré a él.

Nunca.

Lentamente, Shin se fue acercando a mí. Sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba. Lo sentía. Sentí como empezaba a sudar y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y no precisamente por el frio que se sentía esa noche en aquel solitario parque. Inconscientemente, le seguí el juego y también me le acerque, lentamente, dándole una señal de que cualquier cosa que él quiera hacer conmigo…

Puede hacerlo… aquí…

Ahora.

El pareció captar mi mensaje, ya que antes de acercarme completamente a su rostro, pude ve una sonrisa en su rostro y finalmente me beso.

**NORMAL POV**

No era el beso típico de las películas.

Este beso dejaba muy atrás a esa clase de besos.

Ella, Addison Knight era una chica que se volvió suicida debido a sus problemas de salud. Y él, era un chico que bajo el mandato de Carla, asesinaba a todo el que se mete en el camino de los fundadores.

Y todos sabían que el amor entre una chica suicida y un chico homicida es perfecto. El mataría por ella y ella, moriría por él.

Esa era la historia de Shin y Addison.

Se separaron. Millones de sensaciones nunca antes vividas por parte de ambos salió a flote. Nunca sintieron algo parecido, y nunca pensaron sentirlo.

Ellos nunca imaginaron que en algún lugar del mundo, había alguien que les aceptaría tal y como son.

Sin excepciones.

Se miraban fijamente. Ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro y finalmente, ambos sonrieron.

Dejaron de odiar a todos. Dejaron de odiar la vida que les toco. Dejaron de odiarse a si mismos por no cumplir con las expectativas de los demás.

Ya que ellos sabían que ahora estaban frente a una persona que los aceptaría tal y como son.

Shin rio sonoramente mientras se separaba un poco de Addison.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin perder su sonrisa.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Shin seguía riéndose de si mismo hasta que finalmente, se detuvo.

―¿Está mal sentirme pedófilo? ― pregunto mientras observaba a Addison con una sonrisa ladeada.

Addison rodo los ojos en modo de juego.

―Lo arruinaste…

Shin se encogió de hombros, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír.

Luego de unos segundos de un agradable silencio, Shin hablo.

―¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar… privado? ―pregunto, mientras jugaba con los cabellos rubios de Addison.

Ella lo miro.

―¿Y … Carla?

Shin chasqueo la lengua…

―Que se joda Carla….―susurro Shin sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PARTE LES GUSTO MAS? DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>

**SI, LA FRASE DE LA SAQUE DE TUMBLR XDDD **

**BUENO, PERDONEN SI FUE ALGO CURSI(?**

**ESCRIBI LA ESCENA ROMANTICA ESCUCHANDO UNA CANCION DE AMORSH XDDD ;W; *le tiran piedras***

**PD: SI DEJAN REVIEWS LES LLEVAMOS DE REGALO EL JUEGO DARK FATE QUE YA ESTA DISPONIBLE EN EL PERFIL DE LA SEÑORITA KOMORI KANADE. ES COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS CON OVA Y PSP VITA INCLUIDO :V Y TAMBIEN ESTA TRADUCIDO Y TODA LA VERSH XDD**

**SIN MAS, ADIOS~**

**PD: MAÑANA LES TRAIGO DK, ESTA VEZ ES EN VERDAD XD**


End file.
